Los elegidos
by WhereIstheBlack
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy fueran mucho más importantes que la mejor amiga y el enemigo de Harry Potter? ¿Y qué pasaría si el nuevo alumno, el apuesto Alan Blackwell, tuviera algo que ver con esto, y pudiera arruinar un futuro perfecto? ¡Espero que les guste! :3 Hermione/Malfoy Harry/Ginny
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! Espero que les guste este fic :3 Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia por favor háganmelo saber, me gustaría saber que opinan.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer! OwO

WhereIsTheBlack 

* * *

El sol apenas se asomaba por las ventanas de Hogwarts, iluminando partes del suelo y algunos escritorios del aula. El día prometía un clima bastante agradable, con los cielos completamente despejados y el pasto de un color verde brillante, cosa que para los alumnos significaba un perfecto día para prácticas de Quidditch y paseos junto al lago. Normalmente, para Harry, Ron y Hermione, significaba visitar a Hagrid y después caminar un rato por las afueras del castillo para disfrutar del calor. No es que Hogwarts siempre sea un lugar gélido o poco acogedor, sino que días como estos simplemente prometían dar algo más de lo normal, e invitaban a salir del castillo.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos y volvió su concentración al trozo de pergamino que tenía frente a ella. El tic tac del reloj se hizo de nuevo presente en su cabeza, como también los alumnos que llenaban la habitación. Había terminado su examen escrito de Pociones desde hace más de treinta minutos, pero debía de cerciorarse de que todas las respuestas estuvieran perfectamente correctas, y añadir pequeñas notas de ser necesario. Hermione levantó la vista hacia la profesora Sprout, quien cubría el puesto del profesor Snape mientras él aplicaba el examen Pociones a un grado más avanzado que el de ellos. La profesora Sprout miraba a través de la ventana evidenciando que no quería estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes en esos momentos.

De repente sintió un golpecito en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y en seguida se dio cuenta de una bolita de papel enredada entre su pelo. Miró de reojo a la profesora Sprout (cuya mirada seguía perdida en el horizonte) y volteó disimuladamente la cabeza en busca del dueño del papelito: Ron. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

-¿Tienes la 5?- le preguntó con un susurro.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, tomó su pergamino y se dirigió al escritorio principal, como si Ron nunca le hubiera hecho pregunta alguna. Qué creía, ¿Qué le iba a dictar los cincuenta renglones de su respuesta? Estaba idiota si eso era lo que pensaba.

-¿Terminó ya su examen, señorita Granger?- preguntó la profesora Sprout con algo de sorpresa.

-Sí, profesora. ¿Puedo retirarme?-

La profesora le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole la salida, así que se apresuró a recoger sus cosas. Le echó una mirada a Harry y a Ron, que al parecer se estaban intercambiando respuestas, y sacudiendo la cabeza con un suspiro, salió del aula.

* * *

Hermione se dirigió a la Sala Común, donde sabía que le esperaba una habitación casi sola, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Gryffindor seguían presentando exámenes. Estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos cuando sin avisar un brazo pasó por encima de sus hombros y la sobresaltó, haciéndola dar media vuelta.

-¡Hey, tranquila, sólo soy yo!- dijo la pelirroja riéndose de la cara que había puesto Hermione.

-Ah… Hola Ginny- respondió un tanto avergonzada, -no te había visto.-

-Ya veo que no- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa un algo traviesa, mientras se volvían a encaminar hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. -¿Qué tal tu examen?

-Estuvo muy complicado, de verdad creo que voy a reprobar. No sabía si la pregunta 17 se refería a los gnomos del bosque o a los gnorats, porque son especies parecidas pero al mismo tiempo muy diferentes, y la temperatura a la que están acostumbrados…-

-Hermione, basta. Es imposible que repruebes, es lo único para lo que no estás capacitada.-

-Sí pero…-

-¿Y cómo le fue a Harry? Nos pasamos casi toda la maldita noche estudiando para su maldito examen.- dijo cambiando de tema frotándose la sien.

Hermione se quedó unos momentos en silencio. –Pues, yo vi que iba bien…- dijo, omitiendo el hecho de que él y Ron se la habían pasado copiándose todo.

-¡Bien! Después de unas cuantas horas de Quidditch, me prometió que iríamos al lago.- dijo algo emocionada y con una mirada romántica que hizo que Hermione riera un poco.

-En serio no sé cómo es que le dedican horas a ese deporte…-

-Es bastante des estresante, además de que a ambos nos gusta la adrenalina. ¡Deberías jugar Quidditch alguna vez! Sería la respuesta a todas tus tensiones.- dijo Ginny orgullosa asintiendo la cabeza.

-¿Yo, jugar Quidditch? Ginny creo que alguien puso algo en tu jugo de calabaza esta mañana…-

Ambas continuaron conversando acerca de los pros y contras del Quidditch cuando vieron que el águila de la oficina de Dumbledore se movía, y de las escaleras descendía una persona que hizo que a ambas chicas casi se les cayera la boca de sorpresa.

Draco Malfoy.

Tenía un aspecto extraño, cómo si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, con el cabello despeinado y ojeras contorneando sus ojos. A pesar de su aspecto, Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba más alto y delgado a comparación de meses anteriores. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Harry o Ron habían cruzado hechizos con Malfoy? Hacía ya bastante tiempo que las cosas parecían estar calmadas entre ellos; cada quién siguiendo su camino, sin entrometerse. A Hermione le tomó una fracción de segundo digerir esto.

Cuando Malfoy se percató de que las dos chicas lo habían estado mirando, endureció su rostro y con paso decidido se atravesó por un costado, dándole un buen empujón a Ginny en el hombro.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas, idiota?- le espetó Ginny con la mirada furiosa.

-¿Por qué demonios te metes en mi camino?- bramó Malfoy, sin mirar atrás.

Ginny sin pensarlo dos veces, metió su mano entre sus ropas en busca de su varita con una rabia que le hacía el cuerpo temblar. Hermione al darse cuenta de esto, le sujeto el brazó y la jaló en dirección opuesta a la del rubio.

-No pierdas tu tiempo, no vale la pena.- Y sin soltar su brazo, ambas entraron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

* * *

-¿Que Malfoy qué?- dijo Harry con un aire de enojo y de sorpresa.

Habían pasado ya varias horas de que los exámenes hubieran terminado. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en la sala común, disfrutando de su compañía. Ginny se encontraba en el sofá más largo con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Harry, mientras Ron y Hermione estaban frente a ellos en sillones individuales.

-Lo que oíste,- le contestó Hermione. –Malfoy definitivamente estaba con Dumbledore en su oficina.-

Harry apretó los puños con furia, y Ginny enseguida entrelazó una de sus manos entre las de él, haciéndolo relajarse un poco.

-No puedo creer que Dumbledore esté citando a Malfoy en su oficina. ¿Para qué? Cuántas veces he querido llamar la atención de Dumbledore en el año y lo único que hace es pretender que no existo.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Harry.- añadió Ron pensativo.- El tipo tiene algo entre manos, de eso estoy seguro.-

-¿Pero cómo puedes saberlo, Ron? Tal vez Dumbledore lo llamó para resolver alguna insignificancia, como su conducta.- argumentó Hermione.

-Hermione, por si no te has dado cuenta, Malfoy no ha estado en la "lista de los mal portados" desde hace tiempo.- dijo Ginny con algo de consternación.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, tratando se avivar la conversación buscando alguna otra acusación que darle a Malfoy. Después de unos segundos, Ginny se enderezó con un gruñido como los que hacen los gatos cuando se están estirando.

-Bueno, yo no pienso pasarme el resto de la tarde tratando de descifrar qué es lo que pretende ese imbécil.- dijo. En seguida se inclinó hacia Harry. –Iré por mis ropas de Quidditch y escoba, y tú deberías ir por las tuyas también.- y con un beso a su mejilla, se retiró a la habitación de las chicas.

Harry se quedó sentado por unos momentos tratando de digerir la noticia pero después de unos segundos también se incorporó y se fue al cuarto de los chicos por sus ropas y escoba, sin dirigirles una palabra a Hermione o a Ron.

-Vaya, creo que esto de Malfoy si le afectó.- dijo Ron mientras abría una cajita de Bertie Blotts y lanzaba uno de los dulces al aire, para atraparlo con la boca.

-Puede ser que sí, pero no debemos dejar que se le suba a la cabeza Ron, tal vez sólo fue una malinterpretación nuestra.-

Ron soltó un tosido en forma de burla. – ¡Hermione, está claro que el idiota planea algo! No fue ninguna malinterpretación, hasta parece que lo estás defendiendo.-

-¡No lo estoy defendiendo, Ron! Es sólo que debemos dejar las cosas por la paz con él.- Sin nada más que decir, Hermione salió de la Sala Común.

* * *

Después de ir a la biblioteca por una copia avanzada de Ciencias de la Magia Antigua, Hermione se propuso ir a las afueras del castillo a leer un rato. Eran esas ocasiones las que más le gustaban, estar en compañía de un buen libro y disfrutar del aire fresco.

Al aproximarse a una de las salidas, una escena hizo que alentara su paso: Un chico alto de cabello castaño se adentraba junto con la profesora McGonagall. El chico era apuesto y de ojos verde claro, con un poco de barba apenas visible. Tenía a un costado maletas, un baúl y también una jaula con un gato blanco. El chico se veía de su edad, y parecía que apenas ingresaba a la escuela, porque Hemrione nunca lo había visto antes.

Al pasar a un lado de ella, McGonagall la señaló con la mano para que se acercara al chico. Hermione, con nervio y curiosidad se acercó a la profesora, quien puso una mano en su hombro.

-Señor Blackwell, ésta es Hermione Granger, la más brillante de su clase. Compartirá clases con ella, ya que son del mismo grado. Señorita Granger, Alan Blackwell.- dijo con una sonrisa señalando al chico.

Alan le dio una sonrisa amable y le extendió la mano, la cual Hermione tomó para apretarla.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte.- dijo el chico

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió Hermione con una ligera sonrisa.

-Señorita Granger.- prosiguió McGonagall.- Sé que puedo confiarle la tarea de asegurarse de que nuestro nuevo alumno se sienta cómodo en Hogwarts.-

-Claro profesora.- dijo asintiendo una vez con la cabeza, para luego dirigirse a Alan. -¿Te parece si mañana damos un recorrido por las instalaciones?-

-Estaría encantado.- dijo Alan complacido, y la manera en la que se expresó hizo que Hermione sintiera aún más curiosidad por el chico. Del buen tipo de curiosidad.

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana. Gusto en conocerte.-

-El gusto fue mío.-

Alan y la profesora McGonagall siguieron su camino y Hermione el suyo. No pudo evitar la ligera sonrisa que se formó en la comisura de los labios al pensar en el extraño encuentro.

De repente su visión captó algo moverse por detrás de una de las estatuas que adornaban el pasillo y volvió la cabeza. Draco Mlafoy seguía con la mirada a Alan y a la profesora, con una cara de tanto deprecio y odio que Hermione había visto jamás. Hermione se sintió extrañada y no pudo evitar continuar mirando al rubio con sospecha, pero luego los ojos de Malfoy se encontraron con los suyos.

En ellos vio odio y rencor y algo más que no pudo descifrar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Malfoy ya había salido en dirección al Gran Comedor. Hermione una vez más volvió a notar que el chico no estaba acompañado de sus secuaces, cosa que hizo la situación aún más extraña. Hermione tuvo que admitir que realmente Malfoy tenía algo entre manos, pero…

¿Qué demonios tenía entre manos Draco Malfoy?

* * *

**¿Debería continuarlo? Los reviews son bienvenidos! :3 **


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Nuevo Capítulo! ¡Yaaay! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! :'3 Espero que disfruten este, es algo largo (Casi nunca escribo caps. largos) :P Pero bueno, enserio espero les guste.**

**Si tienen alguna duda, comentario o crítica por favor háganmelo saber. Me encanta leer reviews. :3**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Hermione se levantó más temprano de lo normal la siguiente mañana. Observó sus alrededores y se dio cuenta de que el cielo había retornado a ser de un color gris claro, y los jardines adornados de una ligera capa de neblina. Permaneció unos segundos disipando el sueño que trataba de regresarla a dormir unos cuantos minutos más, y enseguida se dispuso a tomar un baño. Se deslizó sigilosamente de la cama, tomó sus ropas y una toalla y se encaminó a las regaderas. A pesar de que el baño de chicas contaba con más de cien duchas, a Hermione le gustaba el hecho de poder tomar un baño sin la presión o los gritos y cuchicheos de las otras chicas.

Una vez que hubo terminado, se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de chicas para tomar algunos libros, y hacer lo que toda buena chica hace: despertar a su mejor amiga.

-Ginny, vamos despierta… son las siete y media.-

Parecía como si estuviera hablando con un muerto, ya que Ginny no hizo ni el más mínimo sonido o movimiento en respuesta.

-¡Ginny, despierta ya! Es la última vez que lo digo, llegarás tarde si no lo haces.-

La pelirroja al escuchar los gritos de Hermione se llevó las manos a las orejas y gruñó en signo de protesta. -Hermione, ¿Quieres bajar la voz? ¿Qué no ves que algunas de nosotras queremos dormir aquí?- replicó arrastrando las palabras.

La morena rodó los ojos y se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz apretando con fuerza, intentando controlar el estrés.

-Ginny, si no te levantas ahora, vas a hacer que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.- amenazó Hermione sacando su varita.

Ginny, murmurando cosas ininteligibles, con poca fuerza le levantó el dedo medio y se acurrucó de nuevo entre las sábanas.

¡Aguamenti!-

-¡Pero qué put-!- grito Ginny al sentir un chorro de agua salir disparada contra su cara con fuerza, empapándola a ella y una gran parte de la cama donde dormía. Al ver el pelo goteándole con intensidad, y la expresión en su rostro como el de un niño al que le habían quitado algún juguete, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una buena carcajada y abrazar su estómago contraído por la risa.

-¿Te parece gracioso esto, Granger?- dijo enfadada con los ojos fijos en Hermione, quien había caído al piso sin poder controlar la risa, haciendo que a Ginny se le escapara una leve sonrisa al verla en ese estado.

-Pues a mí me parece gracioso.- dijo Parvati riendo desde su cama. -¡Pareces un gato mojado!-

Hermione soltó una carcajada aún más fuerte y se quedó en posición fetal en la esquina que colindaba con uno de los burós que había en la habitación, temblando de risa.

-Ja, ja, qué graciosa… Si me disculpan, iré a tomar un baño.- dijo levantándose a regañadientes y dándole una leve patada a Hermione en su camino.

Hermione se incorporó secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, sacudió sus ropas y libros, y despidiéndose de Parvati salió de la habitación a la Sala Común sacudiendo la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo pesada que podía ser Ginny por las mañanas. Alcanzó a ver a Harry, Ron, Fred y George, quienes conversaban acerca de los mejores jugadores del campeonato mundial de Quidditch en torno a la mesita central.

En cuanto vieron a Hermione, le pidieron a gritos que se acercara para que le diera la razón a alguno de ellos, pero ella, sabiendo lo que le convenía y para no quedarse horas infinitas escuchándolos discutir acerca de cosas que ella consideraba tonterías, se limitó a despedirse con la mano y salir por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, haciendo caso omiso de los abucheos de Ron y las risas de Fred y George.

Como todavía no era hora del desayuno, Hermione optó por sentarse en una de las bancas del corredor que estaba frente al invernadero, donde tomaban su clase de Herbología, para repasar las lecciones que tendrían el día de hoy. La corriente de aire era fresca, y se podía distinguir el aroma de flores y hierbas silvestres que evocaban paz y tranquilidad. No llevaba ni cinco minutos con uno de sus libros abierto cuando escuchó un pequeño click provenir de dentro del invernadero. Curiosa, giró la cabeza y por entre las hierbas, identificó una cabellera rubia que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Malfoy.

Hermione se quedó quieta, con fin de que sus movimientos no delataran su presencia a través del ventanal, y observó al chico. Algo buscaba, y no con mucha paciencia. Observó cómo Malfoy acercaba pequeños frascos a su rostro entrecerrando los ojos para poder leer la etiqueta y los volvía a colocar en su lugar. Después se acercó a las macetas con plantas grandes, y después de echarles un vistazo a cada una, se retiró al buró de esencias de flores. Después de varios minutos del tintineo de envases de vidrio, el rubio encontró lo que buscaba. Extrajo del buró un frasco pequeño, el cual contenía diminutos pétalos de color morado y sin perder ni un segundo más, salió por la puerta, colocando el cerrojo con su varita.

Hermione en seguida se puso de pie, dispuesta a seguirlo, pero en cuanto quiso enfrentarlo al otro lado del corredor, el chico no estaba.

_-Seguramente ha tomado otro camino.- _pensó extrañada. ¿Qué demonios era lo que planeaba ese chico? Hermione se quedó pensativa unos minutos, intentando descifrar por qué Malfoy había estado involucrado en situaciones tan extrañas últimamente: primero saliendo de la oficina de Dumbledore, y ahora robando florecitas… Verdaderamente todo esto era sumamente extraño.

La campana del desayuno obligó a Hermione a interrumpir su investigación mental. Su estómago gruñó al pensar en el banquete que le esperaba y, tomando sus libros se encaminó al Gran Comedor.

Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George apenas comenzaban a sentarse. Cuando Hermione se les unió, Fred y George posaron los codos en la mesa, y con el mentón en sus manos, le mostraron una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida.

-Ohhh nada… sólo estábamos pensando que podrías sernos útil cuando estemos en la Madriguera este verano.- dijo George fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Verás, la pequeña Ginny siempre ha sido la última en levantarse, y tenemos que esperarla para poder desayu…- Fred enseguida soltó un pequeño bufido cuando sintió el codo de Ginny incrustarse en uno de sus costados.

-Basta ya, par de torpes.- dijo señalando a los dos con su tenedor– ¡Y tú!- añadió a Hermione apuntando también –La venganza será dulce…- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Harry tomaba su mano para quitarle el tenedor antes de que le sacara el ojo a alguien.

Hermione rio entre dientes provocando que Ginny la volviera amenazar con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, las lechuzas del correo comenzaron a llenar el comedor.

Harry se levantó para atrapar un paquete y Ron para atrapar el periódico.

Ginny se inclinó para observar qué es lo que contenía el paquete que había recibido Harry, mientras Ron y Hermione estiraban el periódico en la mesa. El paquete revelaba algo que no era común que él recibiera: una cajita de chocolates y una rosa roja. Enseguida se dirigió hacia Ginny.

-Son para ti-

Ginny, un poco ruborizada, tomó la cajita y la flor con alegría, y se apresuró a abrazar a Harry, quien la sostuvo con cautela. Pero al ver las miradas traviesas entre Ron, Fred y George, sabía que algo andaba mal.

-¿Y por qué el detalle, Harry?

-Ehm… ¿Qué no puede un chico darle a su novia un regalo sólo porque sí?- dijo rascándose la nuca, haciendo una mueca nerviosa.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. -Harry Potter, será mejor que me digas qué es lo que sucede o asumiré lo peor.-

Harry intercambió miradas con Ron, Fred y George, que disimuladamente comenzaron a observar detalladamente el lugar, como si nunca hubieran estado en él.

-Verás, Ginny… El examen de Pociones… yo…-

-¿Sí?- interrumpió la pelirroja impaciente.

-No lo pasé.-

Ginny dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, en signo de derrota. Harry, preocupado, observó a Hermione, quien se encogió de hombros con algo de indiferencia.

-Significa que esta noche no habrá cita y tendremos que estudiar de nuevo, ¿No es así?- dijo con Ginny voz apagada.

-No tienes que estudiar conmigo, puedo estudiar en la biblioteca, pero no podré salir contigo hoy. Snape ha estado detrás de mí últimamente, y sé que si no paso el examen remedial, estoy seguro tendré que retomar la materia.-

Ginny se reincorporó y observó detenidamente a Harry.

-¿Enserio crees que voy a dejar que estudies sólo? Sé lo mucho que te esforzaste, así que no creas que estoy enfadada contigo.- dijo abrazándolo. –Además, los chocolates y una flor siempre ayudan a que una chica esté de buen humor.- dijo dándole un beso, el cual Harry devolvió tomando ligeramente su cintura.

-Entonces, ¿Estudiaremos juntos?- dijo Harry rompiendo el beso.

-Estudiaremos.- le contestó Ginny con dulzura.

-Te lo dije.- tosió disimuladamente Ron, provocando que Ginny lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Miren esto.- interrumpió Hermione señalando un artículo del periódico. –Hubo una pelea entre mortífagos y aurores el pasado fin de semana frente a Gringotts.-

Todos arquearon el cuello para poder observar la noticia, la cual iba acompañada con una fotografía de aurores lanzado hechizos a sujetos con máscaras y vestimenta negra.

-Qué extraño, no es normal que los mortífagos merodeen por Gringotts…- dijo Fred

-Lo mismo pienso yo.- añadió Hermione.

-¿Por qué se preocupan por cosas cómo esas? Los mortífagos son mortífagos, no es la primera vez que hacen algo extraño.- concluyó Ron, logrando que los demás asintiran.

* * *

El desayuno prosiguió como cualquier otro, con el cuchicheo de los alumnos y el ruido de los cubiertos, hasta que Hermione sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro.

-¡Hola! ¿Puedo sentarme?-

Al levantar la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con unos verde claro intensos y tuvo que retroceder unos centímetros para poder enfocar a la persona.

Alan Blackwell permanecía de pie con las ropas de Gryffindor puestas, con varios libros y su varita bajo su brazo izquierdo y el cabello ligeramente peinado, lo cual hacía que el chico se viera más apuesto.

Hermione se tomó unos segundos para poder responderle, y Ron aprovechó la tardanza para intervenir.

-Eh, ¿Y tú quién eres, acaso eres nuevo?- dijo Ron con marcado interés.

-Lo soy, acabo de ser transferido de Durmstrang, para terminar mis estudios aquí.- dijo con cortesía.

-¿Y por qué te transfirieron aquí?-

-Mi padre murió hace poco, lo cual hizo difícil que pudiera pagar mis estudios en el instituto, así que decidí inscribirme aquí.-

-Pero Hogwarts es casi igual de costoso que Durmstrang.- añadió Ginny, pero Alan sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-Tengo contactos.- dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Pues bien, Alan, gusto en conocerte.- exclamó Harry estrechando su mano e indicando que se sentara. Alan se sentó a un lado de Hermione, a la que le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Hermione se ruborizó un poco, pero sus amigos, interesados en el nuevo alumno de Gryffindor, no lo notaron.

-Pues bien, ellos son Fred y George,- prosiguió Harry señalándolos –Que son hermanos de Ron y mi novia Ginny. Ella es Hermione y yo soy Harry.-

-Sí, ya te conocía, eres famoso también en Durmstrang. En verdad admiro tu valentía ante Tu Sabes Quién.- dijo tratando de elogiar a Harry, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros con seriedad.

-Y a ti te conocí ayer, ¿no es cierto? Eres la chica más lista de nuestro año.-

Todos los ojos se posaron en Hermione con sorpresa, pero ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es. Es decir sí, nos conocimos ayer.-

-¿Sigue en pie nuestro recorrido?- preguntó.

-¡Claro! ¿A qué hora te gustaría que sea?-

-Hmmm… qué te parece ahora, ¿Puedes? ¿O prefieres terminar de desayunar con tus amigos? Preguntó con sincera consternación.

-Claro que puedo, pero ¿ahora?- preguntó sorprendida. – ¿No deberías desayunar primero?

-Desayunaré en el camino,- dijo atravesándose para tomar una manzana, lanzarla en el aire, y después atraparla con agilidad. -Me gustaría conocer el castillo antes de que inicien las clases, ya que no conozco las aulas, si no te importa.-

-Entiendo. Pues bien, comencemos el recorrido.- dijo colocando las manos en la mesa para ponerse de pie, pero Alan se le adelantó, y le extendió la mano para que pudiera salir de la banca con mayor facilidad.

Los cinco que permanecían en la mesa observaron a Alan casi boquiabiertos. Era bastante educado y cortés para ser un chico de 17 años.

Hermione, ruborizada, tomó su mano, y antes de que pudiera estirarse por sus libros, Alan los tomó en sus brazos junto con los suyos.

-No te molestes, no me gustaría que mi guía se cansara.- dijo amable.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y despidiéndose de sus amigos, salió acompañada de Alan, despertando la curiosidad y las miradas de las chicas al verlo pasar.

* * *

Lo que nadie notó, fue la mirada fulminante de uno de un chico rubio de la mesa de Slytherin, que sin poder controlarse, se levantó de golpe y se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

**¿Review? :D**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Perdón! Ya lo arreglé... Hehe. **

**Estoy nerviosa... ¡No sé cómo les parecerá este! Creo que también terminó siendo largo, pero en fin. ¡Perdón por no subir update ayer! Ya empecé clases y estoy algo desvelada u.u **

**¡Por favor déjenme review de este los que puedan! Como lo escribí no tan despierta, me gustaría saber qué opinan.**

**(P.d: Kam, me gustaría contestarte personalmente, pero creo que como eres guest no puedo :C. Sólo puedo decirte que continúes leyendo... las cosas no son lo que parecen ;3)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

3 DÍAS ANTES…

_Draco Malfoy permanecía de pie con una expresión estupefacta en el rostro, como si le hubieran dado un buen golpe en la cara. Sus manos reposaban en el borde del pensadero, aferrándolo con fuerza para no desvanecer. El profesor Dumbledore estudiaba su reacción con cautela, casi con miedo de que el chico pudiera estallar en cualquier segundo. Dumbledore había anticipado esto, y sabía que debía darle unos segundos para que pudiera asimilar la situación. _

_-Draco, por favor toma asiento.- _

_Malfoy continuaba de pie con la mirada perdida. Su rostro reflejaba miedo, angustia, ira… pero sobretodo shock._

_-Usted… ¿Usted vio lo que yo he visto?-_

_Dumbledore, solemnemente inclinó ligeramente la cabeza mirando al suelo, pero en seguida miró fijamente a Malfoy de nuevo._

_-Lo he visto todo.-_

_Malfoy en seguida pasó una mano despeinando sus cabellos rubios, en signo de desesperación._

_-¡¿Por qué me ha enseñado esto?! ¿Qué no se supone que los pensaderos sólo muestran el pasado? ¡Esto es una maldita farsa!- dijo mirándolo fijamente enfurecido, sin despegarse de su apoyo, aún incapaz de creer lo que su mente había experimentado._

_-Me temo que todo lo que has visto, llegará a suceder.-_

_-¿De verdad cree usted… que yo… y esa sangre sucia…?-_

_-Draco.- intervino Dumbledore con severidad, haciendo que el chico guardara silencio. –Nadie elige su destino, es el destino el quien nos elige a nosotros. Tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto, Draco. Puedes cambiar el futuro, pero la decisión debe ser tuya, yo no puedo forzarte a que hagas nada en contra de tu voluntad.-_

_-¿Y qué si yo no quiero este destino? ¿Qué si no quiero hacer lo que usted me pide?-_

_-Entonces todo estará perdido.-_

* * *

Al salir, Hermione dio gracias al cielo por estar en un lugar abierto. Las miradas y los secretos entre las chicas que estaban en el Comedor hacían que sintiera que le faltaba aire. Volvió los ojos a Alan, quién los tenía fijos en ella como si estuviera estudiando cada reacción que evocaba. Hermione sacudiendo un poco la cabeza aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

-Bien, pues creo que debemos comenzar por las aulas y al final por los jardines.-

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo el chico.

Hermione y Alan recorrieron el castillo, con la morena mostrándole los pasillos, las aulas, los corredores e incluso algunos cuadros que colgaban de los muros. La compañía de Alan era placentera, ya que sólo hacía preguntas necesarias y conversaba de vez en cuando de otras cosas para hacer la situación menos pesada. Hermione tuvo que admitir que disfrutaba del tiempo con el chico… le agradaba que compartieran algunas cosas, como el gusto por la lectura y los paseos a la luz del sol, además de que pensaba que era algo gracioso.

Llegadas las doce del mediodía, ambos se dirigieron a su primera clase, que era Pociones. Hermione le advirtió a Alan de lo pesado que podía llegar a ser el profesor Snape, cosa que no le importó mucho al chico, pero lo tuvo en mente. Al entrar, Hermione se encontró con un alineamiento de los alumnos distinto que la dejó extrañada. Harry no compartía pupitre con Ron, sino con Parvati, y Ron permanecía solo. Justo cuando Hermione iba a preguntarle a alguno de los dos el porqué de este repentino cambio, se percató de que todos los alumnos que normalmente compartían pupitre estaban en un lugar diferente.

-Pero qué…-

-Señorita Granger, quítese del medio del pasillo y siéntese donde le corresponde.- la interrumpió Snape, que al parecer había regresado de recoger unas pócimas. Hermione miró a su alrededor con una expresión que pedía que alguien le explicara qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de su plegaria.

-Yo… No…-

-Si no hubiera llegado tarde, Señorita Granger, no se hubiera perdido mi explicación. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.-

Algunos de los Gryffindor hicieron pequeños sonidos de decepción. Hermione estaba petrificada. Nunca en su vida había llegado tarde a una clase, mucho menos a una de Pociones. Parecía como si una de sus peores pesadillas estuviera ocurriendo en ese preciso momento y la chica no sabía si desvanecer, llorar o salir corriendo del lugar.

-Disculpe profesor.- interrumpió Alan con falsa modestia y expresión seria, como si estuviera molesto, lo que hizo que Hermione rápidamente enfocara su atención en él. –Hermione sólo estaba mostrándome las instalaciones. Verá, soy nuevo, y la profesora McGonagall…-

-La profesora McGonagall no está encargada de esta clase. Ésta clase comienza a las doce en punto y ya son las doce y un cuarto. Así que siéntese, cállese, y no me haga perder mi maldito tiempo.-bramó Snape colérico.

Hermione observó cómo Alan trababa la quijada y apretaba sus puños en expresión de furia.

-¿Y dónde se supone que deba sentarme, profesor?- dijo furioso, añadiendo la última palabra con un tono de burla.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor,- señaló Snape. –Tal vez sea nuevo aquí, Señor Blackwell, pero yo no tengo tolerancia para burlas estúpidas. Así que si no quiere ser enviado a la oficina del director con otros cincuenta puntos menos para los dos.- dijo ahora señalando a Hermione, -Tendrá más respeto, ¿Quedó claro?-

Hermione miró a Alan con expresión asustada, y él, al mirarla, enseguida relajó su compostura.

-Me quedó claro, Profesor.-

-Bien.- concluyó Snape con un chasquido de dientes. –Ahora, siéntense.-

Al observar que ninguno de los dos se movía, y se quedaban mirando con gesto de pregunta, Snape soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Usted.- dijo señalando a Alan. –Se sentará con Weasley.- dijo señalando a Ron, quien tenía una mirada firme y un poco molesta. Alan cautelosamente se encaminó a donde estaba Ron y se sentó a su lado.

-Y usted.- Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia él con brusquedad. – Se sentará con el Señor Malfoy.-

Hermione sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a los pies al escuchar quién sería su nueva pareja de Pociones. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para que pudiera asimilar que tendría que compartir pupitre con su peor enemigo, el chico que la había llamado sangre sucia… el chico que la odiaba. Cautelosamente observó la expresión de Malfoy, esperando a que protestara al nuevo arreglo que se había hecho, pero el chico simplemente se quedó quieto, con furia en su rostro.

Sin dejar pasar más tiempo, se encaminó a la esquina superior de la habitación, donde se encontraba el rubio. Cuando llegó a su lado, Malfoy se apartó con brusquedad, como si ella tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa, provocando que la chica se molestara y rodara los ojos.

-Bien, estos son sus nuevos asientos por el resto del año escolar.- anunció el profesor, evocando una multitud de sonidos en el aula, algunos de curiosidad y otros en signo de protesta y cuestionamiento.

-¡Silencio! No me importa su opinión ni tengo por qué aclarar sus dudas. Deben de elaborar un suero de relajación de quince mililitros para entregar al final de la clase. Gracias a la pequeña intervención de sus compañeros, tienen exactamente diecisiete minutos, y si no recibo su suero antes de que regrese, reprobarán el período.-

En cuanto salió Snape del aula, enseguida todos comenzaron a organizar ingredientes en silencio. El suero de relajación debía dejarse reposar por lo menos cinco minutos para tomar el color adecuado, por lo que ningún equipo tenía mucho tiempo.

Hermione comenzó a preparar algunas cosas según su libro de Brebajes y Pócimas, obteniendo y preparando los ingredientes necesarios, pero Malfoy seguía apartado de ella sin hacer nada, observándola con un asco como si ella tuviera la peste, pero atentamente.

-Malfoy, ¿vas a moverte o no? No puedo hacerlo todo yo sola y nos quedan menos de doce minutos.- dijo encarándolo con severidad.

-No me digas que hacer, maldita sangre sucia.- dijo enfurecido, atravesándose para arrebatarle el libro y accidentalmente romper uno de los frascos con los ingredientes.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!-

-¡Ha sido culpa tuya!-

-¿Cómo ha sido culpa mía? ¡Fuiste tú quien se atravesó!

-¡Me diste asco y me desconcentraste, maldita puta!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-¡Lo que has oído!-

Hermione, colocó las manos en sus oídos en una fracción de segundo, desesperada. Después las pasó por su cabello intentando contener la calma mientras que Malfoy le reprochaba su sangre y su proveniencia con un odio y una malicia que despertó la curiosidad de algunos en el aula. Con lágrimas en los ojos de cólera y ansiedad, hizo lo imperdonable: Sujetó a Malfoy con ambas manos por el cuello de la túnica, y jalándolo a pocos centímetros de su rostro le susurró entre dientes de una manera hizo que el rubio se sorprendiera, y mucho.

-Escúchame bien, Draco Malfoy,- dijo con lágrimas cayendo rápidamente por su rostro, y con ojos que mostraban una impotencia reprimida.-Te odio. Te odio con toda mi alma, pero ahora no puedo concentrarme en eso porque no quiero reprobar el período, ¿me escuchaste? Te odio desde el día que nos conocimos y te odiaré por el resto de mis días. Y sé que tú me odias también, así que trabaja para salir de esto más pronto o quítate de mi puto camino.- dijo dándole un leve, pero fuerte empujón y volviendo a componer el suero.

Malfoy se quedó quieto, con una expresión de asombro indescribible. Observó cómo las lágrimas caían del rostro de Hermione y su rostro palideció, como si dentro de sí, sintiera algo que nunca había sentido jamás, algo que hizo que sintiera poder borrar las lágrimas de su rostro. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien lo sujetó por la túnica y lo estrelló contra el muro.

-¡Alan, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?!- gritó Hermione horrorizada.

-Escúchame bien, pedazo de escoria.- dijo Alan azotando a Malfoy contra el muro con más fuerza. -No quiero volver a oír que la llames de esa forma, ¡¿me escuchaste?!-

-Alan, basta ya.- bramó Harry sujetándolo y apartándolo de Malfoy.

Alan se soltó de los brazos de Harry, pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, sintió que una fuerza inimaginable le partió el rostro, haciendo que cayera al suelo con estruendo. Malfoy se posaba sobre él, con los puños cerrados, y con una rabia que casi no podía controlar. Alan se reincorporó y en seguida le dio un derechazo, causando que Malfoy también cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede aquí?!- rugió Snape azotando la puerta.

Todos se quedaron quietos, excepto Hermione, cuyas lágrimas no cesaban de caer ante la pesadilla que estaba ocurriendo. Snape, al ver a Alan posicionado a un lado de Malfoy, con la cara ensangrentada y los puños apretados, se compuso.

-Ciento cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Señor Blackwell, preséntese a la oficina del director.-

-¡Pero profesor, fue Malfoy quien empezó!- intervino Ron con las orejas coloradas.

Snape, ignorándolo, añadió: -Señor Malfoy, preséntese en mi oficina.-

Ambos chicos se miraron con odio, y uno tras otro, se dirigieron a la puerta, Alan tocándose la mandíbula y Malfoy cojeando ligeramente. En cuanto salieron, Snape se volvió al resto de la clase con expresión severa.

-Pueden retirarse.- Y sin avisar, salió azotando la puerta con brusquedad.

Todos los presentes permanecieron en donde se encontraban, mirando a Hermione. La chica continuaba llorando, sin saber cómo comportarse o cómo reaccionar.

Instintivamente, Harry acercó su mano a su espalda, pero ella se estremeció y se alejó de él.

-Hermione…-

La chica no pudo escuchar más antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

**¿Review? ¡Te daré una galleta! x3**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Yaaay, muchas gracias por los reviews! xD ¡En serio que me motivan cada día, gracias! ¡Espero que les guste este! :3**

**(P.d.: Dany RC, ¡Saludos, compañera mexicana! x3) Y creo que ya no ofreceré galletas por reviews... Haha no tengo cómo entregarlas :C. Pero si pudiera, lo haría para agradecerles.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

La noticia de que Draco Malfoy y el chico nuevo de Gryffindor se habían golpeado corrió rápido por los corredores de Hogwarts. Habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas y Hermione aún no se dignaba a visitar a Alan, quien descansaba en la enfermería, al parecer con la mandíbula rota. No podía comprender cómo es que un chico, al que apenas había conocido, hubiera hecho eso por ella.

Hermione no se sentía agradecida con él. Sentía decepción y vergüenza. Sabía que Malfoy podía llegar a ser estúpidamente pesado, pero la chica nunca había visto a la violencia como la solución de sus problemas. Sin embargo, muy dentro de ella, en un rincón donde la luz no llegaba, se sentía extrañamente halagada de que Alan la hubiera defendido de los insultos del rubio.

Sacudiendo la imagen de su cabeza, descendió las escaleras de caracol sujetando su abrigo, rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid donde se encontraría con Harry, Ron y Ginny. Al salir por el pasillo que colindaba con el invernadero, no pudo evitar recordar el día en que vio a Malfoy salir con el puñado de pequeños pétalos; sin embargo, molesta, apartó el pensamiento de su mente y continuó hacia su destino.

Al aproximarse a la cabaña de Hagrid observó las diferentes calabazas que adornaban la fachada por estas fechas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo desde que habían entrado a clases. Pronto sería Noviembre, y después las vacaciones de Navidad.

-¡Hermione!- le sonrió Hagrid asomándose por la puerta, haciendo que se sobresaltara, scándola de sus pensamientos – ¡Te hemos estado esperando, vamos entra!- dijo alegremente con una seña de su enorme mano indicándole que pasara.

Cuando entró se encontró con los tres chicos tomando una taza de té: Ron en una silla a un lado de la ventana trasera y Harry y Ginny acurrucados en un sofá para mantenerse en calor.

-Harry y Ron me contaban de lo que ha sucedido ayer por la tarde.- comenzó Hagrid.

Hermione les fulminó la mirada a ambos, pero ellos mantuvieron la compostura.

-Te refieres a…- dijo Hermione incapaz de completar la oración.

-Se refiere a tu nuevo protector.- terminó Ron.

-¡Ron!- le espetó Ginny lanzándole un cubo de azúcar en la cabeza.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, ¿o no? El tipo es un lunático, ni siquiera Harry o yo hemos perdido así la compostura por defenderte de los insultos de Malfoy.-

-Demuestra qué tan buenos amigos tengo…- argumentó Hermione por lo bajo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Harry reincorporándose de su cómoda posición. –Desde pequeños nos has dicho que con la violencia no se resuelven las cosas, ¿Y ahora reclamas por qué no matamos a Malfoy a golpes?-

-No es eso lo que quería decir, Harry… es sólo que… no lo sé.- dijo finalmente sentándose en una silla posicionada contra la pared.

Los cinco se quedaron en silencio. Los chicos mirándose unos a otros y Hagrid avivando la leña de la chimenea.

-Sé que Alan buscaba defenderte, pero debes admitir que es bastante extraño que lo hiciera de esa manera conociéndote sólo un día. No me parece normal.- dijo Harry con empatía.

Hermione suspiró, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. –Tienes razón. Ha exagerado bastante provocando a Malfoy.-

-¿Y qué hay de Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny

-¿Qué?-

-¿No fue enviado con Dumbledore también? El tipo le partió la mandíbula a Alan, ¿no debería ser también castigado?-

-Sabes cómo es Snape con él, mi amor. Seguramente le inventó alguna excusa a Dumbledore para que pudiera salirse con la suya.- contestó Harry.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuál, el idiota tiene una condición genética que lo hace incapaz de controlar sus insultos hacia muggles? No me hagan reír.- bufó Ginny, sacando una pequeña risa de los tres.

* * *

Después de la visita con Hagrid, Hermione decidió, junto con los chicos, ir a visitar a Alan mientras Ginny terminaba su examen de encantamientos. Al entrar a la enfermería, Hermione recorrió el pasillo con los ojos hasta encontrarlo en la última camilla, rodeado de una multitud de chicas cuyas risitas tontas resonaban por la habitación.

Al acercarse Harry, aclarando la garganta, disolvió el alboroto y acompañó a las chicas a salir de la enfermería mientras ellas soltaban sonidos de admiración y prácticamente intentaban que Harry las acompañara hasta su habitación.

En cuanto Alan vio a Hermione, se incorporó de un salto en la cama.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hola! Es decir… yo… bueno…- dijo con dificultad en el habla.

-Hola Alan. Espero que te encuentres bien.- dijo observando la capa de vendajes que contorneaban su mandíbula y parte del cuello. –Por favor no hables, no quiero que te lastimes más.-

Alan, decepcionado ante el tono frío que la chica le había dedicado, volvió a hundirse entre las sábanas.

-Ya casi no duele, solo debo quedarme un día más, por órdenes de Madam Pomfrey.- dijo rascándose la cabeza. Enseguida observó a Harry y a Ron, que permanecían de pie solemnes detrás de Hermione.

-Hermione yo… esperaba que pudiéramos hablar…- continuó Alan.

-Estamos hablando, ¿no es así?- replicó tensa.

-Me refería…- dijo mientras su mirada se volvía a Harry y a Ron, haciendo que ambos comprendieran su petición.

-No lo creo, amigo.- dijo Ron posicionándose a un lado de Hermione. –Después del pequeño incidente que causaste, enserio crees que…-

-Lo que Ron quiere decir,- interrumpió Harry, tomando a Ron por sorpresa,- Es que tienen diez minutos. Esperaremos afuera.- añadió dirigiéndose a Hermione, quien asintió agradecida con su amigo.

En cuanto salieron (Ron a regañadientes, mientras Harry lo tomaba por la túnica) Alan comenzó a hablar.

-Hermione, lo siento. En verdad. No fue mi intención que te sintieras mal, sólo trataba de ayudarte.-

-¿Y quién ha dicho que necesito que me ayudes a defenderme? Creo que soy lo suficiente mayor para manejar las cosas yo sola. Además, ya todo estaba bajo control, Alan.- dijo con reproche.

-Lo sé. En verdad lo siento… Es sólo que no pude contenerme.- dijo con una ligera pausa, mirando por la ventana. –No es fácil para nosotros los magos ser hijos de muggles. Siempre habrá alguien que comentará en contra de ello.- dijo sorprendiendo a Hermione.

-Espera, tu… ¿Eres nacido de muggles?-

-Lo soy.-

-¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?-

-¿Importa? He cometido un grave error y aún no sé si he perdido tu amistad.-

Hermione miró por la ventana, cruzándose de brazos. En verdad estaba sorprendida de que Alan fuera hijo de muggles. Pero, ¿Qué importaba eso? No sabía sí debía perdonar al chico o alejarse de él, por lo menos por un tiempo. Hermione no quería acostumbrarse o tener que lidiar con chicos que pelearan por ella.

-Escucha Hermione. No estoy pidiendo que me perdones, porque no merezco tu perdón. Peleé con aquel chico no solo por ti, sino porque no soporto que insulten mi sangre. Lo único que pido es que me des otra oportunidad de demostrarte quién soy realmente. El chico que viste en el aula, el chico violento y vengador no soy yo. Prometo no volver a entrometerme en tus asuntos si es lo que quieres… pero por favor, dame otra oportunidad de ser tu amigo.-

Hermione se volvió hacía él con ojos llorosos. No sabía que es lo que hacía Alan para enternecerla de esa forma, pero de algún modo u otro, lo había conseguido.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto que seamos amigos?- preguntó curiosa, dándole la espalda para que no la mirara secarse una lágrima.

Alan se encogió de hombros. –Eres la chica más amable y buena que he conocido. No quisiera perder una valiosa amistad que sé que podría ser aún más valiosa en un futuro, por una tontería como la que hice. Por favor Hermione, mírame.-

Hermione lo miró, y observó cómo el chico se ponía de pie, mostrando sus ropas de enfermería y se posicionaba frente a la chica.

-Dame otra oportunidad.-

Hermione, soltando los brazos y cerrando los ojos por pocos segundos, suspiró.

-Está bien. Somos amigos, pero sólo si prometes no volver a hacer una cosa parecida.-

Alan sonrió mostrando los dientes, eufórico.

-¡Lo prometo!-

Hermione no pudo evitar reír al ver la mueca de dolor que emitió al esbozar la sonrisa. Justo cuando iba a responderle, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Muy bien, se acabó el tiempo! Ahora nos vamos, y tú, Alan, puedes quedarte hasta que salgas de aquí mañana.- dijo Ron mientras casi trotaba hacia donde estaban, con Harry intentando alcanzarlo. Pero cuando vio las sonrisas de ambos, disminuyó su paso hasta detenerse.

-¿Me he perdido de algo?- preguntó confundido, mirando a los dos, y luego a su mejor amigo.

-Todo está arreglado, Ron. Alan me ha explicado todo y ha pedido disculpas.-

-Oh… bien.- dijo ligeramente decepcionado de haberse perdido una pelea. –Bueno, aun así, es hora de irnos, la cena nos espera.- dijo cambiando su rumbo hacia la salida.

Hermione se despidió de Alan con una sonrisa, la cual él devolvió y se encaminó hacia las puertas colocando los brazos en los hombros de Harry y Ron mientras salía, alegre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el recuerdo de la noche anterior, hizo que Hermione despertara de buen humor. Sonriente, despertó a Ginny, quien esta vez no protestó tanto con la condición de que Hermione le contara qué había pasado anoche.

Juntas, bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde Harry y Ron las estarían esperando. Al descender la escalera de caracol, las risas de ambas se detuvieron al ver a una multitud de chicas conmovidas y asustadas. Hermione en seguida reconoció que eran las chicas que habían estado en la enfermería la noche anterior.

Hermione, curiosa, se entrometió en medio del círculo que formaban.

-…Qué horror, no puedo creer que alguien haya hecho algo así…-

-…Tuvo que haber sido anoche… No hay otra explicación.-

Antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntar qué demonios estaba sucediendo, Harry y Ron las encontraron.

-Hermione, es Alan. Algo ha sucedido.-

Los cuatro se encaminaron con prisa a la enfermería, pero al intentar entrar, Madam Pomfrey les cerró la puerta en la cara mientras salía a negarles el paso.

-No se puede pasar. La enfermería está restringida hasta nuevo aviso.-

-Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ginny, a quien Madam Pomfrey le tenía un especial cariño desde que permaneció tres semanas en la enfermería después de haber estado en la Cámara de los Secretos.

-El Señor Blackwell… él… alguien lo ha envenenado.- dijo seriamente, haciendo que a Hermione se le helara la sangre.

-¿Pero qué dice? ¡Si ayer lo hemos visto!-

-Sucedió alrededor de la madrugada. Un ruido me despertó y enseguida corrí a la habitación de las camillas. Alguien puso algo en su bebida que hizo que se pusiera bastante grave. Por suerte, la situación está ahora controlada, pero la enfermería permanecerá cerrada el día de hoy.-

-¿Podemos verlo?- imploró Hermione.

-Me temo que no, señorita Granger. El Señor Blackwell aún no ha recobrado la conciencia, y es preciso que descanse.-

Hermione asintió, bajando la cabeza con furia. Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo una cólera impresionante recorrer sus venas sin control. Sentía como las uñas se le enterraban en las palmas de las manos sacando sangre, pero no le importó. Estaba furiosa… Más que furiosa: estaba encolerizada.

-Sé quién lo ha hecho.- dijo susurrando para sí, temblando de furia.

-¿Qué dices?-

Pero Hermione no contestó. En seguida se dispuso a correr por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

-Hermione, ¿a dónde vas?- gritaron Harry y Ginny sin seguirla.

-A la Sala Común de Slytherin.-

Necesitaba hablar con el maldito de Draco Malfoy. Y necesitaba hacerlo ahora.

* * *

**¿Sabías que si das un review recibes un abrazo virtual de mi parte? O:**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! :'3 Lamento no haber subido un update ayer, la verdad es que no tuve tiempo para subirlo u.u. Y hoy me he sentido muy enferma... Pero bueno, aquí está el siguiente! Espero que les guste, y que me digan que piensan :3**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Hermione continuó descendiendo las escaleras, con su destino fijado en el cabeza. No pensaba, solo sentía pasar escalón tras escalón rápidamente, sin importar quien la observara y sin importar lo que llegaran a pensar.

Hermione sabía que había sido él; no había otra explicación lógica, y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, sin importar lo que pasara. Además de hacerle justicia a Alan, quería encarar el hecho de haber encontrado a Malfoy en el invernadero hace días. Quería saber el porqué de las cosas, y quería saberlo ahora.

-¡Hermione, espera!- le gritó Harry, seguido de Ron y Ginny, quienes intentaban alcanzarla. -¿Qué pretendes hacer?-

-Tener una seria conversación con Malfoy.- dijo sin detenerse.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?- preguntó el chico de lentes alcanzándola y tomándola del antebrazo con fuerza, haciendo que se detuviera.

-Harry, Malfoy tiene que ver con esto. Ha sido él quien envenenó a Alan.-

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-Lo he visto. El día que salí a leer frente al invernadero, vi cómo robó los pétalos de una flor, y los venenos más potentes están hechos a base de extracto de pétalos de flores venenosas.- explicó impacientemente.

-Hermione, el hecho de que haya robado pétalos no significa que haya sido él quien lo haya hecho. Trata de pensar las cosas por favor.- dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué piense las cosas? Harry, Alan es hijo de muggles y Malfoy un sangre pura. Alan lastimó su ego al golpearlo y Malfoy quiso vengarse de él. Ya sabes cómo es con los muggles, ¡Por favor!- le dijo exasperada soltándose de su agarre. –No creo que Malfoy haya pensado matarlo pero sí quiso darle una buena lección. No puede salirse con la suya después de lo que ha hecho. Simplemente no puede.- dijo Hermione sintiendo lágrimas acalorándola y nublándole la vista.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se miraron entre los tres, cuestionando la situación.

-Creo… que podría tener razón.- dijo Ron, para sorpresa de los otros tres.

-¿Crees que Malfoy pudiera haber llegado a tal extremo?- lo encaró Ginny.

Ron miró a Hermione, quien lo observaba con expresión de impotencia y esperanza de que permaneciera de su lado.

-A Hermione le deseó la muerte cuando estábamos en segundo año.- dijo volviéndose hacia Ginny. –Así que sí, lo creo capaz de llegar a esos extremos.-

Harry se quedó pensativo, pero después de unos segundos, suspiró.

-Está bien. Iremos a hablar con él.- dijo a regañadientes.

-No, Harry, iré sola.-

Ron se volvió a ella como si tuviera tres cabezas. –Estás demente si piensas que dejaremos que bajes allá tú sola.-

-Ron, entiende por favor.- dijo con ansias. -Malfoy nos odia, pero se divierte discutiendo conmigo. Puedo hacer que me revele el por qué y cómo podemos ayudar más rápido a Alan.-

-De ninguna manera, iremos contigo.- dijo Harry decidido.

-¡Escuchen los dos!- exclamó Ginny acaparando la atención de Harry y Ron. –Sólo perdemos el tiempo discutiendo. Hermione ha dicho que puede hacerlo sola, ¿bien? La esperaremos en la Sala Común hasta pasadas las once. Si algo pasa, bajaremos por ella.-

-Pero…-

-Y cuando regrese.- interrumpió, -Nos contará lo que ha sucedido.-

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que uno se opusiera al plan. Cuando nadie lo hizo, Harry y Ron se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza baja.

-Bien.- dijo tomándolos por las mangas de la túnica y guiándolos hacia el piso superior. – ¡Y tú!- añadió volviéndose a Hermione quien giró la cabeza violentamente. –No tardes.-

En cuanto desaparecieron de su vista, Hermione descendió los escalones firmemente con expresión decidida. Al llegar a la oscura entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin, se percató de que se encontraba frente a un muro de piedra, y cerrando los ojos, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado una parte sumamente importante: No sabía la contraseña.

Exasperada, se pasó las manos por los cabellos, tratando de calmarse. Se sentía tan frustrada que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Se paseó por unos segundos sin saber qué hacer. Pensó en diferentes palabras y frases que pudieran dar con la contraseña, pero ninguna resultaba ser la correcta. Mientras lo hacía, la cólera dentro de ella aumentaba con mayor intensidad. Pensaba en Malfoy, sus insultos, sus burlas, su modo de tratarla. Verdaderamente odiaba al chico. La cólera dentro de ella venció sus pensamientos, y, sin medirse, le soltó un fuerte golpe al muro en estado de impotencia, haciendo que a su puño se le traspasara una sensación de dolor insoportable.

Hermione se retractó casi de inmediato tomando su mano y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Observó cómo su mano había adquirido un tono rojizo, que estaba segura que pronto se convertiría en morado.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un ruido y, alzando la cabeza, observó que el muro se transformaba en una puerta negra con barrotes, parecida a la entrada a una jaula, dando vista a la Sala Común de Slytherin, y a los alumnos que la habitaban. Al ver a la chica con ropas de Gryffindor, algunos de los que estaban ahí se sorprendieron. Sólo un verdadero Slytherin podía revelar el acceso a la Sala Común.

Hermione estaba estupefacta. No sabía lo que acababa de suceder, y al ver a los alumnos de Slytherin acercarse, no sabía que sucedería ahora.

Dos chicos de un año menor que ella, acompañados de Blaise Zabini, se colocaron tras la puerta con una pose creída, y evidenciando con el rostro que no tenían buenas intenciones.

-Vaya.- dijo uno de los chicos, que tenía el pelo negro llegándole casi a los hombros. -¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí?- dijo mirando a Hermione de arriba a abajo de una manera tan sugestiva que hizo que le dieran náuseas.

-Sabes, una chica como tú no debería estar por estos rumbos… podrían pasarle cosas malas.- dijo el segundo mostrándole los dientes con una mirada sádica.

Blaise le dio un fuerte golpe a ambos, haciendo que Hermione prácticamente saltara del susto, estrellándolos a ambos un fuerte estruendo contra los barrotes, haciendo que uno se sujetara la cara y el otro la nariz, que ahora le sangraba a borbotones.

-Par de estúpidos. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que hablan con una sangre sucia inmunda? Hasta se puede oler la putrefacción en el aire.- dijo haciendo una mueca como si Hermione fuera la cosa más asquerosa del mundo.

Hermione, aclarando la garganta, le devolvió la mirada a Zabini. –He venido a hablar con Malfoy.-

Blaise, al escucharla, echó a reír como si se tratara de una buena broma.

-¿Y por qué carajos crees.- dijo escupiendo la pregunta, -que Malfoy saldría a charlar con una inmundicia?-

-Me debe una explicación.-

-Te debe lo que a una puta.- dijo con crudeza, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera ligeramente, pero se compuso.

-No me iré hasta que no salga.-

Blaise miró a sus secuaces y sonriendo pícaramente le dijo al que sangraba algo inentendible en el oído. El chico asintió vigorosamente y corrió con lágrimas en los ojos, Hermione siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-Esto es algo que quiero ver.- dijo Blaise con malicia, mirando hacia donde el chico se había ido. Y fue ahí cuando Hermione lo vio.

Malfoy permanecía sentado en uno de los sofás, con los pies en la mesa central y aspecto desinteresado. A su lado se encontraba una chica, a la que identificó con Pansy Parkinson, quien Miraba a Malfoy como si fuera nada más y nada menos que un dios. El chico de la nariz sangrante se acercó a Malfoy y rápidamente apuntó hacia la puerta, salpicando sangre por todos lados. Malfoy, al ponerse de pie, lo quitó de su camino con un empujón y, seguido por Pansy, se dirigió hacia donde Blaise estaba.

-¿Qué diablos sucede aquí, Zabini?- dijo con enfado y aspecto autoritario.

-Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte.- dijo señalando a Hermione a través de la puerta.

Hermione pudo observar, aunque por sólo una fracción de segundo, que Malfoy pareció sorprendido. Pero tomando la postura de bravucón, se acercó a Hermione.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- dijo con sequedad.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo sacándole una risotada a Pansy, a quien Malfoy fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que se callara inmediatamente.

-Yo no necesito hacerlo, así que el asunto aquí está terminado.- dijo retirándose.

-Malfoy, sé lo que has hecho. Sé lo que le has hecho a Alan.- insistió la chica, haciendo que Malfoy se detuviera.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

-¡Has sido tu quien lo ha envenenado!-

-No tengo ni puta idea de lo que me hablas.- dijo sin expresión.

-¡No mientas, maldito desgraciado! ¡Te he visto! Robaste esos pétalos del invernadero y…-

-¡Cállate!- le espetó Malfoy con dureza mientras se acercaba con rapidez y decisión a la entrada de la puerta, Zabini observándolo con expresión satisfecha. –Te irás por dónde has venido, sangre sucia, y no regresarás, ¿te quedó claro?-

-No eres nadie para darme órdenes, Malfoy. No me iré hasta que no consiga una explicación.-

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a un sangre pura?- intervino Zabini. – ¡Eres una maldita puta!-

Malfoy, volviéndose bruscamente a Zabini, le soltó un golpe con fuerza el rostro, sacándole un grito ahogado a Pansy. Tanto Hermione como los otros Slytherin se quedaron boquiabiertos, y por un momento parecía que Malfoy también estaba impresionado consigo mismo, pero rápidamente se compuso.

-Aprende cuál es tu lugar, Zabini.- dijo Malfoy con severidad. –Este asunto lo resuelvo yo.- dijo autoritario. Violentamente abrió la puerta de la Sala Común con una mirada asesina dirigida a Hermione, quien comenzó a retroceder. Con un movimiento de la varita de Malfoy, el muro poco a poco volvió a colocarse en su lugar, bloqueando todo sonido y visión que estaba a través de él, quedándose Malfoy y Hermione completamente solos.

Hermione se quedó quieta, pero con la misma ira que guardaba anteriormente, esperando sacarla en contra del rubio.

Malfoy se quedó mirándola fijamente, tenso, como si esperara que Hermione fuera a atacarlo con su varita en cualquier momento.

-¿Y bien?- comenzó Malfoy con rudeza después de unos segundos de profundo silencio, pero Hermione no emitió ningún sonido. –No tengo todo el día, Granger.- dijo con impaciencia, pero con una disposición a dialogar, haciendo que Hermione se sorprendiera.

-¿Por qué has hecho una cosa así? ¿No sabes que pudiste haberlo matado?- soltó Hermione enfurecida.

Malfoy la observaba con la expresión de completa ignorancia. –Granger, he hecho bastantes cosas deplorables en mi vida, especifícate.-

-¡Lo que le has hecho a Alan, bastardo! ¡Lo has envenenado!-

-¿De dónde carajos te sacas una idea como esa?-

-¡Ya lo dije, robaste esos…!-

-Yo no he robado nada, y yo no he envenenado a nadie.- dijo con negación.

-¡Te he visto, Malfoy!-

-¡No has visto nada!- le espetó haciéndola callar. –No he robado nada, y tú no has visto nada.-

-¡Serás un maldito imbécil! ¡Alan casi muere por tu culpa, casi muere por tu maldito deseo de venganza!- dijo haciendo enfurecer a Malfoy poco a poco. – ¡Eres un maldito egoísta, un maldito y patético egoísta quien nunca será nadie en la vida, porque todo lo que has conseguido ha sido a base de trampas, de engaños y de mentiras! ¡Eres un idiota y un cobarde, y no…!-

Malfoy, sin medirse, la tomó por la mano lastimada y apretando con fuerza la estrelló contra la pared, haciendo que a Hermione se le escapara un gemido de dolor. En seguida se posicionó frente a ella, y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien, Granger, porque sólo lo diré una maldita vez.- dijo tomándola con fuerza por los hombros, incapacitando su movilidad o escapatoria. –No he sido yo quien ha envenenado a ese tipo, ¿Te queda claro? No he sido yo.- dijo pronunciando cada palabra con firmeza. –Así que sácate esa idea de la cabeza. Yo no me paso el tiempo en la enfermería envenenando gentes, mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para eso. Alguien más ha sido. Así que si yo fuera tú, me cuidaría la espalda.- dijo haciendo una pausa, mirando al suelo. Cuando volvió a mirarla, Hermione encontró algo en sus ojos que no pudo explicar. En una extraña manera, sabía que lo que Malfoy decía era verdad, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Malfoy abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero en seguida la cerró con una expresión molesta, como si estuviera enojado consigo mismo. Sin decir nada más, soltó a Hermione lentamente, quien se distanció de él, y enseguida volvió a notar el dolor en su mano derecha, la cual sujetó para examinarla. Como había predicho, ahora se tornaba un profundo color púrpura, contorneando sus dedos y gran parte del costado de su palma.

Malfoy fijó los ojos en la mano de la chica, inexpresivo.

-Yo…- comenzó el chico, pero al sentir los ojos nuevamente en él, se calló. Levantó la mirada y la vio fijamente.

-No juegues a ser la heroína, Granger. Hay cosas de las que uno debe cuidarse.-

Y sin decir nada más, caminó por detrás de ella y subió las escaleras hasta perderse de vista, dejando sola a una muy confundida Hermione en las penumbras de los calabozos de Hogwarts.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pensando seriamente en lo que Malfoy le había dicho. La chica no sabía por qué le había creído, pero era algo que no se podía explicar con palabras, era un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado antes.

En cuanto entró por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, Harry, Ron y Ginny se pusieron de pie de golpe.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo ha confesado?- preguntó Ron, después de que se cercioraron de que Hermione estaba bien.

-No ha sido él.- dijo Hermione.

Los tres chicos se miraron decepcionados. -¿Cómo lo has descubierto?- dijo Ginny sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. –Yo… sólo lo sé.- dijo sin mencionar la conversación con Malfoy.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, dando la conversación por terminada. Harry se acomodó en el sofá con el brazo detrás del respaldo, con Ginny posicionando su cabeza en su hombro, mientras que Ron buscaba algo bueno qué leer en el periódico.

-Pero alguien más lo ha hecho.- añadió Hermione, acaparando la atención de los tres. –Alguien en Hogwarts ha envenenado a un alumno, y puede ser que no sea el último.-

* * *

**¿Review? :D Hugs!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hello! :3**  
**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! En serio que los leo todos y los aprecio mucho, mucho :3**  
**Quería aclarar la duda de "si a Ron le gusta Hermione" y la respuesta es No, sólo son amigos en este fic. :3**  
**Bueno... aquí está el siguiente capítulo y el más largo que he escrito, hehe. ¡Espero que lo disfruten mucho!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Dos días pasaron después del incidente de Alan en la enfermería. El chico ahora se encontraba perfectamente, bajo el cuidado de Madam Pomfrey y de la vigila de algunos profesores.

El hecho de que un alumno de Hogwarts hubiera sido envenenado no pasó como cualquier cosa. La mayoría de los profesores introdujeron pláticas acerca de bromas pesadas a los alumnos, y se prohibió estrictamente el uso de cualquiera de los Sortilegios Weasley, amenazando con la expulsión a cualquiera que fuera sorprendido, como si el envenenamiento de Alan se tratara meramente de una broma pesada.

Hermione sabía que algo mucho más grave y oscuro estaba detrás de esto, más no podía cerciorarse de qué. La conversación con Malfoy se repetía en su memoria, haciendo que sintiera cada vez más curiosidad y preocupación. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que el chico sabía acerca de esto, pero la probabilidad de que Malfoy se abriera con ella del modo en que lo había hecho era bastante pequeña. No obstante, Hermione estaba dispuesta a intentarlo en la clase de pociones.

La chica se dirigió a la enfermería para ver cómo se encontraba su amigo. Debía admitir que le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él, porque era interesante y encantador. Hermione sonrió hacia esos pensamientos, y sacudiendo la cabeza, abrió las puertas del lugar. Sus ojos fueron a la última cama de las hileras de la izquierda y se sorprendió de no encontrarlo ahí, sino sentado en una silla mecedora dándole la espalda, con la luz de la ventana iluminando un libro el cual leía atentamente.

Hermione, sonriendo, se acercó a él en silencio y se inclinó a su lado para susurrarle en el oído.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?-

Alan en seguida saltó en su asiento y cerró el libro de golpe, volviendo la vista violentamente a Hermione.

-Demonios, me has asustado…- dijo poniendo su mano sobre su corazón y soltando una risa nerviosa.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención asustarte.- dijo Hermione riendo.

Alan se puso de pie, colocando el libro que tenía en el regazo sobre una de las camas. Al notar que Hermione observaba el libro de encantamientos, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Solo quería ponerme al día. Madam Pomfrey me ha dado de alta, y debo estar al corriente en todas mis clases.- dijo entusiasmado.

Hermione soltó un pequeño grito de alegría y se abalanzó sobre el chico, quien por poco tropezó hacia atrás.

-¿Y ahora qué significa esto? ¿Es acaso un día especial para dar abrazos?- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Sólo estoy feliz de que puedas salir de aquí. Este lugar hace que me sienta deprimida.-

-Ah, entonces es por eso que estás feliz.- dijo en tono burlón, mientras ella le daba un codazo en las costillas. -¡Hey! A los enfermos hay que tratarlos con cuidado.-

-Recuerda que ya no estás enfermo, así que no puedes utilizar esa frase.- dijo con una sonrisa, mostrándole la lengua.

-Ha. Ha. Qué graciosa eres…- contestó el ojiverde mientras recogía sus libros acomodándolos en sus brazos.

Ambos salieron de la enfermería contentos, disfrutando de su compañía sin concentrarse en nada más que en ellos mismos. Hermione al divisar que ningún alumno estuviera cerca, quiso desviar el tema de la conversación de nuevo a su envenenamiento. Aunque Alan le había dicho que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, esperaba que el chico pudiera recordar algo que delatara quién había sido el atacante.

-Entonces… ¿No has tenido algún sueño recientemente?- dijo de manera casual, mientras caminaban por los corredores rumbo al aula de pociones.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó curioso.

-Tú sabes… algo que tuviera que ver con lo que sucedió.-

Alan se detuvo mirándola fijamente.

-Hermione, te he dicho que no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Si lo hiciera, serías la primera en saberlo.-

Hermione suspiró estresada mirando al techo del castillo.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Es sólo que no me explico cómo algo así pudiera haber sucedido. No tienes ningún enemigo aquí…-

-Yo no diría lo mismo.- dijo con expresión enfurecida.

-¿Te refieres a Malfoy? Verdaderamente no creo que haya sido él, Alan. Es un maldito, pero no es capaz de llegar a tanto.-

Alan soltó una tos burlona, como si descartara lo que Hermione acababa de decir.

-Hermione, el tipo me ha roto la mandíbula, ¿Y no crees que sea capaz de llegar a tanto? Dime, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo con enfado.

-Yo…- comenzó, pero por alguna cierta razón sabía que no vendría nada bueno si le contaba la conversación que tuvo con el rubio en los calabozos. –No lo sé.-

-Bien… porque estoy seguro de que ha sido él, y no descansaré hasta poder evidenciar lo que ha hecho. El tipo es un bastardo y debe pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.- añadió con los puños apretados.

-Alan, espero que no estés pensando en hacer nada estúpido. Suficientes problemas has tenido ya.-

-¿Acaso lo estás defendiendo?-

Hermione le devolvió la mirada bruscamente. – ¿Acaso me estás acusando?-

-¡No pretendo hacerlo, pero Hermione es obvio! Es el único con quien he cruzado una golpiza, no hay explicación más lógica.-

-El que te haya repartido una golpiza, no significa que sea culpable de esto.-

Alan se le quedó viendo como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-¿Pasó algo mientras estuve inconsciente?- preguntó con seriedad.

Hermione sintió que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y los ojos mostraban signos de pánico.

-¿A qué te refieres? No ha pasado nada.-

Alan se acercó con decisión y furia, colocándose frente a ella.

-Hermione te lo preguntaré una última vez. ¿Has hablado con Malfoy mientras estuve inconsciente?- dijo con el rostro colorado por la furia.

-¡No! No he hablado con él, ¿De acuerdo?- mintió.

-¿Por qué estás siendo tan difícil entonces?-

-¡No estoy siendo difícil, Alan! Estás cegado por la furia y no quiero que culpes a Malfoy sin estar cien por ciento seguro de que ha sido él.-

Alan cerró los ojos intentando contenerse. Después de algunos segundos, los abrió de nuevo suspirando, deshaciéndose de todo enojo y estrés.

-Tienes razón, lo lamento. Prometo no hacer nada estúpido.- dijo con la mirada en ella, buscando su perdón.

-No lo sientas… yo… he exagerado.- dijo Hermione un poco ruborizada, con la mirada en el suelo.

En seguida sintió dos dedos en su mentón, obligándola a levantar la cabeza y fijar la mirada con el chico. Se quedaron mirando en silencio una fracción de segundos hasta que Alan se alejó y Hermione apartó la mirada, colorada.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino. No querrás llegar tarde de nuevo a clase con Snape.- dijo Alan provocando que a Hermione se le escapara una risa nerviosa.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el aula, en un silencio cómodo, con Hermione ligeramente más adelante que él, tomando en serio el hecho de que en verdad no quería volver a pasar una pesadilla como la de la vez pasada cuando llegaron tarde.

Justo cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de entrar por las puertas, sintió una mano cálida en su antebrazo dándole un leve estirón hacia afuera.

-Hermione, por favor ten cuidado con Malfoy. Sé que prometí no entrometerme, pero dadas las circunstancias, no sé si pueda controlarme si veo que te hace daño.- le susurró Alan muy cerca del rostro, tan cerca que Hermione podía sentir su respiración en la cara. Sus ojos verdes eran casi hipnóticos, y la chica sentía que se perdía en ellos.

Nerviosa, y con el corazón en la garganta impidiéndole el habla, se limitó a asentir. Alan soltó su brazo y se colocó a un lado de ella, abriéndole el paso sonriendo ligeramente para asegurarle que no estaba enfadado.

Hermione entró, observando que pocos alumnos habían llegado. Más sin embargo, uno de esos pocos alumnos era un especial rubio de ojos grises, quien permanecía sentado en su pupitre, con la mirada en un libro.

Hermione, después de asentirle a Alan para asegurarle de que todo estuviera bien, se acercó al pupitre que compartía con el rubio, con cautela.

Malfoy tenía los puños de la camisa arremangados, y el cabello ligeramente peinado hacia atrás, con una expresión como si se acabara de levantar. Ambos codos puestos firmemente a un lado de su libro, y pasando su pluma para escribir de una mano a otra, concentrado. En cuanto notó la presencia de Hermione, levantó la vista, con gesto desinteresado y la volvió al libro que devoraba.

Hermione se sentó en su lado del pupitre extrañada. Ningún comentario, ningún insulto. Parecía como si Malfoy por primera vez en la vida tuviera algo más importante que decirle de majaderías, cosa que dejó a Hermione sentirse en un ambiente más cálido que el usual que compartía con él.

Snape aún no había llegado y tampoco Ron ni Harry. Hermione se volvió y observó que Alan conversaba con Luna, quien parecía estar muy animada contándole al muchacho de alguna creatura mágica extraña. Alan trabó la vista con Hermione y le lanzó una mirada nerviosa, provocada por el entusiasmo de Luna, lo cual hizo sonreír a Hermione.

Después volvió a acomodarse en su lugar con la vista al frente, tomando en cuenta de que Malfoy no había despegado los ojos del libro. Curiosa, inclinó la cabeza para observar qué es lo que estaba leyendo.

-¿Sabías que no es decente entrometerte en cosas que no te incumben, Granger?- dijo Malfoy sin despegar la vista de las palabras en tinta.

Hermione se incorporó en el asiento sin decir una palabra.

-¿Y también sabías, que no es decente contestarle a un superior cuando te hace una pregunta?-

-¿Superior?-

-Exactamente.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, volviéndose a ella. –El hecho de ser sangre pura, y tú una sangre sucia, me hace superior.- dijo observando como Hermione rodaba los ojos.

-¿Quieres parar con eso?-

-¿Con qué?-

-¡Eso! Llamarme sangre sucia.-

-No veo de qué otra manera deba de llamarte.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione haciéndole una mueca, decidió ignorarlo. Pero en seguida, se le ocurrió algo que esperaba que pudiera funcionar.

-¿Y por qué un sangre pura estaría dándole advertencias a una sangre sucia?-

Malfoy volvió toda su atención hacia ella. –No sé de qué hablas.-

-Yo creo que sí lo sabes. ¿Por qué es que debo cuidarme la espalda, Malfoy?-

-Todos debemos cuidarnos la espalda.- dijo con calma. - Sobre todo los sangre sucia. Digamos, Granger, que hay gente que no quiere a los de tu tipo.- dijo con burla, excluyéndose de la oración. –Hay algunos que los consideran una inmundicia para este mundo.-

- ¿Cómo tú?-

-Como yo.-

-Entonces de quien debo cuidarme es de ti.- dijo acusatoriamente.

-Tal vez.- dijo dando la conversación por terminada.

Hermione, dándose cuenta de que el chico no le había resuelto ninguna duda, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su cabeza en ellos en el pupitre, claramente molesta.

Escuchó a Harry y a Ron entrar conversando, y en cuanto los vio les dedicó una sonrisa. Ambos hicieron lo mismo y se colocaron en sus lugares: Harry a un lado de Parvati, quien animadamente comenzó a charlar con él, y Ron a un lado de Alan, quien le dio un leve movimiento de cabeza desinteresado, evidenciando que no quería compartir pupitre con él.

Snape entró en la habitación prácticamente gritando instrucciones de qué nuevas pociones estarían formulando en el transcurso de la hora. Hermione y Malfoy comenzaron a reunir los ingredientes, cada uno por su lado, sin hablar.

Ambos se concentraron en hacer la poción, sin desastres, sin insultos y sin retrasos. Por primera vez funcionaban juntos, y vaya que funcionaban bien. Malfoy parecía que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, y casi se le adelantaba a Hermione, quien, para salvar su orgullo, no se quedaba atrás.

En cuanto vio que Malfoy estaba a punto de colocar una especia que no era la correcta, sin pensar le tomó la mano antes de que arruinara la poción. En seguida, la mente de Hermione comenzó a recibir millones de imágenes pasando desmesuradamente a través de su cabeza con una rapidez que hacía que la chica sintiera que su cabeza fuera a estallar en cualquier segundo. De repente todo se calmó, y la chica presenció una escena extraña.

Se encontraba dentro de una casa. Una casa bien amueblada y moderna, con muros blancos contorneados con dorado. Objetos y vasijas de porcelana adornaban la sala de aquél hogar; el piso de madera reluciente, la luz entrando por la ventana tocando cada objeto que formaba parte de aquella enorme habitación. Se sentía… feliz. Sentía una felicidad y calma inexplicables mientras se encontraba en aquella mansión. En seguida divisó a dos niños, un varón y una niña, quienes jugaban a las atrapadas. Los niños se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, sus risas resonando en la habitación en la que Hermione se encontraba. Decidió seguirlos, pero sus pies no podían moverse. Extrañada, intentó moverlos con más fuerza, pero fue en vano.

En seguida la habitación se oscureció, y sintió frío. Escuchó gritos. Gritos desgarradores que perforaban sus oídos. Gritos de los pequeños, que llamaban a su madre con una desesperación y dolor que hacían que Hermione sintiera que la piel se le pusiera de gallina. Hermione intentó moverse para alcanzarlos, pero sus pies parecían estar clavados al suelo. Intentó zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus pies no la obedecían. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Los niños gritaban. La habitación se tornó oscura y una respiración chocó contra su oído. Hermione gritó horrorizada, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca.

Después todo fue silencio, más que dos palabras. Dos palabras susurradas contra su oído, con voz fría y con odio. Dos palabras que le quitaron la vida.

_Avada Kedavra._

* * *

Hermione volvió a donde estaba. Sintió que sudaba frío, y su garganta estaba seca. Malfoy acababa de arrebatarle la mano, mirándola con enfado.

-Quita tus manos, de encima, sangre sucia, yo sé lo que hago.- dijo colocando la especia en el caldero que ahora se tornaba de un color gris y excedía un olor pestilente.

Pero a Hermione no le importaba. No podía asimilar qué es lo que acababa de suceder. Su mente seguía distante, pensando en la escena que había transcurrido por su cabeza. Pensaba en los niños que gritaban, en la oscuridad, en el frío.

Malfoy le tronó los dedos en la cara sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No tenemos todo el día, sangre sucia, ayúdame a arreglar esta cosa.- dijo señalando al caldero que ahora comenzaba a desbordarse.

-Tú…-

-¡Granger, concéntrate!-

-¿Que no lo has visto?-

-¿No he visto qué?-

-Lo que yo he visto.-

Malfoy la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Escúchame sangre sucia, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, tengo una poción que componer y si no estás dispuesta a cooperar…-

-He visto una casa, con muros blancos y dorados. Y dos niños. Dos niños que gritaban.- dijo susurrándole a Malfoy, como si aquello se tratara de algo exclusivamente secreto.

Malfoy se le quedó viendo, con una expresión de seriedad que jamás se había visto antes. Sus ojos grises fijamente en los marrones de ella, con una mirada intensa que le penetraba hasta el alma.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-He visto dos niños… dos niños que gritaban.- dijo asustada, con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Por qué he visto eso?-

Malfoy se quedó pensativo y en silencio, como si estuviera teniendo una batalla interna. Después de unos segundos, se incorporó, volviendo a atender a la poción, ignorando por completo el comportamiento de la chica.

-¡Malfoy respóndeme!- dijo con impotencia, incapaz de controlar las lágrimas que ahora caían de sus mejillas.

Malfoy se volvió a ella con expresión dura.

-Granger, no sé de qué me estás hablando.-

* * *

**Ji ji ji... espero que no me maten por el cliffhanger en que los estoy dejando... XD Haha. ¿Qué les pareció? :3**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Jijiji sé que fui malvada al dejarlos así en el cap. pasado, pero aquí está la continuación. Espero que en verdad les guste (:**

Quiero avisarles de una vez algo que a sé que a muchos no les gustará... El lunes regreso a clases, entonces creo que las actualizaciones serán más tardadas de lo normal cuando regrese :/. Intentaré subir updates lo más pronto posible, pero en verdad no puedo prometer nada. Puede ser que sea uno por semana, o si no tengo mucha tarea, entonces claro que seguiré escribiendo como loca para que puedan disfrutar :3

**Bueno, muchas gracias por su comprensión. Si me quieren comentar algo, sepan que leo todos los reviews -w-**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN -**

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, Draco Malfoy, ¡Puedo verlo en tus ojos!-

-Te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.-

-Malfoy por favor…- dijo implorándole. – Necesito saber por qué he visto lo que he visto. ¿Por qué al tocar tu mano ha sucedido esto?-

Malfoy se volvió a ella bruscamente. –Escúchame bien. Más vale que no le menciones a nadie lo que ha ocurrido. Hablo en serio. Si lo haces…-

-¿Si lo hago, qué?- dijo encarándolo. La expresión de Malfoy era dura, pero Hermione podía leer más allá de eso… Lo veía claramente en sus ojos… El miedo. La confusión.

El rubio permaneció callado, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos. Hermione trataba de que la mirara a los ojos, acercándose cada vez más a él. El chico al notar esto, se alejó.

-Si lo haces, todo estará perdido.- dijo con un susurro entre dientes, sus ojos recorriendo el aula, asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

-¿Para quién?- desafió Hermione.

-Para los dos.-

Hermione retrocedió extrañada y con espanto. ¿A qué demonios se refería con eso?

-¿Todo estará perdido para los dos? No lo entiendo…- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Malfoy se pasó las manos por el cabello en signo de estrés y desesperación.

-Ya. Sólo olvídalo.- dijo enfadado casi amenazándola.

-¿Olvidarlo? Malfoy, será lo único que ocupará mi mente si no me dices ahora que es lo que ha pasado.- dijo Hermione alzando la voz, causando que varios alumnos voltearan a verlos, incluyendo a Alan, cuya expresión era de evidente consternación, que Hermione sabía que pronto se transformaría en enfado.

Malfoy cerró los ojos con las manos en la cabeza. La quijada le temblaba por la fuerza en la que apretaba los dientes tratando de contenerse y no hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera. Sin poder contenerse, y sintiendo los rostros de los alumnos en él, se levantó empujando el pupitre estruendosamente, y salió por las puertas del aula.

-Señor Malfoy, no he dado la clase por terminada.- exclamó Snape extrañado.

Pero el rubio siguió su camino y se perdió de vista, dejando a Hermione totalmente perpleja, enojada y verdaderamente confundida.

La chica se levantó enseguida encolerizada dispuesta a seguirlo, pero en cuanto Snape divisó este movimiento, le apuntó con el dedo, haciendo que ella se enfocara en él.

-¡Señorita Granger, usted sale por esa puerta, y yo mismo le daré detención toda la maldita tarde además de restarle cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor!- amenazó.

Hermione se quedó quieta con la vista fija en la puerta. Se quedó pensando en sus opciones, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero al cabo de unos segundos salió corriendo en busca de Malfoy, ignorando los gritos de Snape, y las expresiones de Ron, Harry y sobre todo la de Alan, quien la observó con reproche.

Salió al corredor, tratando de averiguar hacia donde podía haber ido el chico, y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Slytherin donde esperaba que pudiera encontrarlo. Cuando Hermione comenzaba a aproximarse al muro que impedía la entrada a la habitación de su destino, éste se transfiguró solo, cosa que, de nuevo, le pareció bastante extraña, pero conveniente.

Hermione casi se estampa contra los barrotes de la puerta al ver al rubio con el rostro entre las manos, completamente solo.

-Malfoy.- dijo con un tono suave.

El chico, a pesar del tono, se sobresaltó al verla en la puerta de la Sala de nuevo.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- dijo perplejo mientras se acercaba hacia ella. -¿Cómo demonios has conseguido transformar el muro?-

-No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero eso ahora no es importante. Debemos hablar, y debemos hacerlo ahora.-

Malfoy se rascó la nuca, enfadado.

-Escucha…-

-No, ¡Tú escúchame! Lo que ha pasado no es normal. Simplemente no puede serlo.-

-Yo nunca dije que lo fuera.- dijo con el tono de que no quería hablar más del asunto.

Hermione rodó los ojos con impotencia. –Abre la maldita puerta.-

-Ambos sabemos que no puedo hacer eso.- dijo con desinterés.

-Malfoy, vamos a hablar, lo quieras o no.- dijo sin despegarse de la puerta.

-¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar!- bramó repentinamente Malfoy, sobresaltando a Hermione. –Lo que has visto no es asunto tuyo, así que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.-

-¡Por supuesto que es asunto mío! Tú mismo has dicho que todo podría estar perdido para ambos. No voy a simplemente quedarme con los brazos cruzados.-

Malfoy trabó la mandíbula, sacudiendo la cabeza con rudeza. –Granger…- comenzó, pero guardó silencio. -¿Por qué no puedes dejar las cosas como están?- dijo severamente estresado, pasándose las manos por el cabello una vez más. La chica se dio cuenta en ese momento de que lo que había presenciado en el aula y lo que Malfoy sabía eran asuntos bastante serios.

Malfoy suspiró prolongadamente, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos. – Sala de Menesteres. Veintitrés horas. Más te vale no hacerme perder mi maldito tiempo con no presentarte.- dijo con seriedad, finalmente cediendo a los deseos de la chica. En seguida se alejó de la puerta y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Hermione se quedó quieta, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. ¿A las veintitrés horas? Era una hora demasiado tarde… estaba segura de que se metería en problemas. Bueno, no más de los que ya tenía esa tarde con Snape.

Sin más que hacer, se encaminó a la Sala Común, tomando en cuenta de que si regresaba a clase de Pociones, Snape la reprendería. Además de que su compañero tampoco estaba presente para cooperar con ella en terminar la poción. Hermione se llevó las manos a las sienes, frotando para liberar el estrés que todo esto le causaba. Nunca había sido una chica que rompiera las reglas, y esta última semana ya había roto bastantes para una vida completa.

Atravesando el retrato de la Señora Gorda, se desilusionó al encontrar a Ginny leyendo. Esperaba no tener que encontrarla para no responder a por qué no estaba en clase, pero la suerte, evidentemente, no estaba de su lado ese día.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Ginny observándola, y notando su expresión estresada. -¿Se puede saber por qué has regresado media hora antes de que terminara tu clase?-

Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá a un lado de la pelirroja, sin emitir ni un solo sonido.

-Hermione, ¿Estas bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo?- dijo con Ginny con preocupación, cerrando el libro de golpe.

-Todo está bien, Ginny, solo… he peleado con Malfoy.- dijo poniendo las cosas de esa manera, para no revelar lo que había sucedido realmente.

-Vaya… pero siempre peleas con Malfoy, ¿Por qué esta vez es diferente?-

-No lo sé, Ginny, sólo estoy bastante estresada… además de pelear con él, tengo detención con Snape.-

Ginny la observó como si tuviera tres cabezas. – ¿Detención, tú? Tú nunca tienes detención…-

-Pues hoy fue el día perfecto para romper con antiguas tradiciones.- le espetó la morena, haciendo que Ginny guardara silencio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-

Hermione suspiró, dándose cuenta de que contestarle a Ginny de esa manera no iba a mejorar las cosas.

-Lo siento, Ginny. Sólo estoy agotada, no te preocupes, no es nada.- dijo dándole una leve sonrisa.

Ginny sonrió y puso su mano en la espalda de la chica, dándole ligeras palmadas.

-Sabes que solo me preocupo por ti. Malfoy puede llegar a ser un bastardo sin piedad.- dijo ligeramente enfadada. –Pero en fin. Me aseguraré de darle una paliza en el juego de hoy en la tarde.-

-¿Qué juego?-

Ginny se volvió a ella bruscamente. –No lo habrás olvidado… ¡Hoy es el primer juego del torneo! Gryffindor contra Slytherin.-

Hermione soltó un bufido quejándose.

-Ginny, la detención con Snape es hoy…- dijo poniendo la cabeza entre las manos. Sabía qué tan importante era para Harry, Ron y Ginny que ella los apoyara, y ahora por culpa de la necedad de Malfoy, se lo perdería.

-Entonces… ¿No irás a vernos?- dijo ladeando la cabeza, como un niño cuando le dicen algo que no entiende.

-Trataré de llegar al final.- dijo con pocas esperanzas, arqueando la comisura de los labios en arrepentimiento.

Ginny simplemente asintió un poco decepcionada.

-Bien, pero si llegas deberás traerme una rana de chocolate. Muero de hambre después de los juegos.- dijo haciendo que Hermione riera.

-Está bien, te llevaré una.-

* * *

Pasó el tiempo y dieron las seis de la tarde. Los chicos habían llegado a la Sala Común, concentrados en planear el juego de aquella tarde. Harry, rodeado de todos los jugadores, explicaba con ánimo y motivación las posiciones que tomarían los jugadores, mientras estos añadían comentarios y proponían estrategias.

Alan no había hablado mucho con Hermione. Parecía como si estuviera molesto con ella, y aquello le parecía a Hermione de lo más infantil, así que decidió no conversar con él, por mucho que Alan intentara llamar su atención.

Hermione sabía que debía dirigirse a la oficina de Snape pronto si no quería meterse en más problemas. Pero antes de salir de la Sala, Alan se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- dijo con suavidad.

Hermione se le quedó mirando, y sin decir una palabra, asintió.

Ambos salieron de la torre de Gryffindor en silencio. Hermione apresurando el paso, y Alan intentando alcanzarla. Una vez que lo hizo, la tomó ligeramente del brazo, haciendo que se detuviera.

-Lo lamento.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo lamento. Me enfada el hecho de que Malfoy pueda meterte en problemas y salirse con la suya, pero eso no es tu culpa. He estado molesto contigo y no te lo mereces. Mereces que te apoye en cualquier circunstancia y que esté contigo en las buenas y en las malas.-

-Yo…-

- No quiero que nos enfademos por idioteces. Eres muy valiosa para mí.-

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir el color subir a sus mejillas. Había veces que los comentarios de Alan la sorprendían, y no podía hacer nada más que perdonarle sus faltas.

-Te perdono, Alan. Aprecio mucho que me digas lo que sientes a la cara. No muchos chicos lo hacen hoy en día.- dijo con una sonrisa dulce. –Pero ahora debo ir a la oficina de Snape, si es que no quiero llegar tarde.- dijo retrocediendo disimuladamente.

Pero Alan no soltaba su brazo, cosa que a Hermione le pareció extraño. Alan se acercó a ella con cautela, casi como acechándola, haciendo que Hermione retrocediera contra el muro que había tras de ella. Cuando Alan estuvo a centímetros de distancia, se inclinó para quedar a su nivel, inclinando la cabeza para susurrarle en el oído.

-Si aprecias que diga lo que siento, entonces debo decir lo que siento ahora.-

Hermione sentía que el corazón le latía en los oídos, y comenzó a retorcerse ligeramente por el nervio. Las manos le sudaban y sentía que la sangre se le iba a los pies, a causa de la proximidad del chico.

-Me gusta hacer que te ruborices.-

En ese instante, Hermione sintió una sacudida dentro de su cuerpo y la sangre instintivamente le regresó a adornar las mejillas de una manera intensa. Alan se separó de ella y al ver su rostro, soltó una pequeña risa.

-Como ahora.- añadió riendo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos dándole una mirada burlona. El chico simplemente le sonrió y se despidió de ella con la mano, mientras regresaba dentro de la Sala Común, dejando a la chica sin aire y con la cabeza aligerada.

_¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?_

A ella no le gustaba Alan. Sólo eran buenos amigos. Amigos que comenzaban a conocerse.

_¿Entonces por qué tu rostro parece que va a explotar en llamas?_ Le dijo su voz interior.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, ignorando sus pensamientos. A ella no le gustaba Alan y punto. ¿O sí? Hermione se pasó las manos por el cabello. Ahora no tenía el lujo de pensar en cosas como esas. Ya iba tarde para la detención con Snape, así que, enderezándose, se puso en camino, tratando de evitar la horda de pensamientos que acaparaban su mente.

Al llegar, encontró a Snape posicionado frente a su escritorio, como si la estuviera formalmente esperando.

-Señorita Granger.- dijo con expresión severa. –Acompáñeme.-

Hermione lo siguió fuera de su oficina. En seguida escuchó los aplausos y aclamaciones de diversos alumnos que apoyaban a Gryffindor y Slytherin que se dirigían al campo de Quidditch, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de no estar en las bancas motivando a los chicos.

Snape se detuvo repentinamente, Hermione casi estrellándose contra él. Estaban frente al aula de pociones, y Snape, levantando el cerrojo con su varita, abrió las puertas de par en par.

Hermione debía admitir que nunca había visto al aula en tal estado. Estaba sucia, con restos de brebajes en el suelo, y otras cosas que hacían que el lugar excretara un olor pestilente.

-Tiene tres horas para terminar.- dijo Snape saliendo de su vista.

-Espere. No tengo mi varita conmi…-

-Exactamente.- dijo Snape casi con malicia.

Hermione se percató de lo que Snape quería que hiciera. Ni con todo el esfuerzo del mundo iba a limpiar el aula sola en tres horas a mano. Simplemente era imposible.

-Pero profesor…-

-Espero que esta aula esté completamente impecable para cuando regrese. De no ser así, me temo que tendrá doble detención, ¿Quedó claro?-

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Snape salió del aula. Hermione trabó la mandíbula con cólera. Se quedó pensando una fracción de segundo en sus opciones. Pero no tenía opciones… Sin pensar en nada más que hacer, se dispuso a limpiar el aula rápidamente.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora, la chica podía sentir ampollas formándose en las palmas de sus manos a causa de fregar el suelo. Escuchaba por la ventana los gritos eufóricos de los alumnos, y trataba de escuchar los comentarios de Lee Jordan sobre la multitud, pero era casi imposible. La gente gritaba mucho, lo que la hizo pensar que el juego había terminado.

Suspiró deseando con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera ganado Gryffindor. No solo porque sus amigos estarían felices con la victoria, sino porque si habían perdido Hermione no estaría ahí para animarlos en esos momentos. Fue entonces que la apertura de las puertas la sobresaltó. Se volvió para encontrarse con la profesora McGonagall que parecía que le faltaba aire, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

-Profesora, ¿se encuentra bien?- le preguntó Hermione seriamente consternada mientras se dirigía hacia ella, limpiando disimuladamente las manchas de mugre y lodo que se habían formado en sus ropas, como si no quisiera que McGonagall se enterara de que estaba en detención.

En cuanto llegó a su lado, la Profesora la sujetó del hombro, cosa a la que Hermione estaba acostumbrada. Siempre pensó que McGonagall la veía como una hija, o como alguien cercana a ella. En cuanto recuperó el aliento, las palabras que salieron de su boca, la paralizaron.

- Potter ha caído de su escoba. Los dementores invadieron el campo.-

* * *

**¡Chan chan chaaaan! Si me dejas review, te digo que pasa en el siguiente... x3 (Nah, es mentira, tendrás que leer el siguiente capítulo, jijiji.)**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Yaaay... Muero de sueño, ¡Pero aquí está! Espero que les guste =w= ¡Es el cap. más largo que he escrito! Aunque no es tan largo... ._. Pero bueno. XD**

**Para los que preguntan, no pensé en un año específico en el que estén... ¿Tal vez el 6to? Hehe.**

**Y sí, no se preocupen, Malfoy terminará explicando las cosas tarde o temprano c:**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Hermione no gastó ningún segundo más en la presencia de la Profesora McGonagall. Sus pies la llevaban casi volando hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde no sabía qué clase de recibimiento le esperaba. No sabía si imaginarse lo peor, o tener la esperanza de que alguien hubiera detenido la caída de Harry. Pero en esos momentos no pensaba. Lo único que quería era que su mejor amigo estuviera bien.

Hermione salió del castillo, donde la lluvia y un cielo de color gris la envolvían más en miseria. Sus ropas poco a poco comenzaron a empaparse, como también su cabello y sus zapatos se tornaban de un color negro a un gris lodoso. Entró al campo por la parte de abajo, donde los jugadores de Gryffindor usualmente se cambiaban de ropas y planeaban estrategias en secreto. Mientras más se acercaba, sus oídos captaban con mayor intensidad los llantos, las voces, los susurros. Una punzada de pánico recorrió su cuerpo cuando reconoció entre las voces la de Ginny, temblorosa llamando a Harry por su nombre. En cuanto puso un pie en el campo, se percató de que no esperaba que la situación estuviera tan caótica: Los Gryffindor formaban un círculo junto con algunos profesores mirando al suelo, para evitar la vista o el fisgoneo de los alumnos espectadores. Hermione pudo notar el sombrero de Dumbledore en medio del círculo, como si estuviera en cuclillas.

-Hermione.- la chica se volvió a Fred, quien se aproximaba a ella sigiloso, como si tuviera miedo de que alguna de sus acciones o palabras pudieran asustarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Harry…?- dijo mirándolo expectante. Pero Fred meramente sacudió la cabeza.

-Los dementores invadieron el partido. Parece que la notica que vimos en El Profeta es mucho más grave de lo que es. Los dementores buscan a los mortífagos que escaparon del suceso que pasó en Gringotts.-

Hermione no podía concentrarse en lo que el pelirrojo le decía. Sus ojos no se apartaban del círculo de alumnos. Fred, interceptando su preocupación, no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad.

-Hermione, no se ve muy bien. Se ha roto la cabeza.-

Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas que se apoderaron de ella y rompió a llorar. Fred la tomó en brazos y la abrazó tratando de calmarla, pero Hermione se sentía desconsolada. El círculo de jugadores se abrió para abrir paso a una camilla de la enfermería, liderada por Madam Pomfrey, y fue ahí donde Hermione lo vio. Harry, en el suelo cubierto de sangre y moretones, como si al caer hubiera pasado por el Sauce Boxeador. Ginny permanecía a su lado, sujetando su mano mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas. Ron permanecía distante, pero sereno, observando la escena que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos.

Hermione se libró de los brazos de Fred y se aproximó tan rápido como pudo a un lado de su amigo. Ginny levantó ligeramente la cabeza al notar su presencia, pero inmediatamente su atención volvió a su novio. Hermione puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, consolándola mientras apretaba la mandíbula para no soltar lágrimas frente a Ginny. La pelirroja siempre la había visto como una hermana mayor, y así es como la necesitaba ahora: fuerte y madura. Los jugadores de Gryffindor permanecían de pie guardando silencio y mostrando respeto por su capitán.

Madam Pomfrey se encaminó con prisa a donde se encontraba el muchacho de la cicatriz. Con cuidado levitó a Harry y lo colocó sobre la camilla, que poco a poco se volvía de un color carmín.

-Necesita atención inmediata.- dijo con seriedad.- Los Weasley y la señorita Granger pueden permanecer en espera, si así lo desean.- Sin perder ni un segundo más, Madam Pomfrey se desapareció junto con Harry para aparecer en la enfermería.

Ginny miró a Hermione con sequedad tratando de ser valiente, pero al hablar su voz la traicionó. –Debo estar con él.- dijo con voz temblorosa, a lo que Hermione asintió vorazmente. Ron puso su brazo sobre el hombro de su hermana, dándole un leve apretón.

-Iremos contigo, Ginny.-

Ron y Ginny desaparecieron al instante. Justo antes de que Hermione desapareciera, vio desde la esquina de su ojo a un chico que se acercaba. Giró completamente para observarlo, y se horrorizó al ver a Alan cubierto en sangre.

-¿Pero qué te ha sucedido?- dijo acercándose al chico con preocupación

-Tranquila, la sangre no es mía. Solo estoy cansado.- respondió descansando sus manos en las rodillas. – ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó a la chica.

-Lo estoy.- dijo aún consternada. -¿De quién es la sangre, Alan?-

-De Alicia Spinnet. Un dementor se le atravesó y su escoba se estrelló contra su nariz. La he llevado a la enfermería antes de que la hemorragia empeorara. ¿Cómo está Harry?-

-Mal. Ahora mismo está en la enfermería, y yo debería estar con él.-

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo mejor?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo realmente confundida.

-Me refiero a que Harry está inconsciente, ¿Estás segura de que es lo mejor esperarlo mientras ambos sabemos que no podemos hacer nada al respecto?-

El decir que Hermione estaba algo indignada era seguro.

-Alan, Harry es mi mejor amigo. Por supuesto que voy a esperar a ver cómo se encuentra- le contestó Hermione algo molesta. La lluvia se intensificaba cada vez más con el paso de los minutos, añadiendo a su incomodidad y frustración.

-Tienes razón… yo…-

-Señorita Granger.- interrumpió una voz que hizo que se le helara la sangre.

Snape se dirigía hacia donde estaba furioso, con su varita en mano y con una prisa notable. _Maldita sea _pensó la chica al recordar que debería de estar en detención.

-Acompáñeme.- dijo Snape sin detenerse y pasando a un lado de ella.

-Profesor, debe entender que esta situación ha sido fuera de lo ordinario…-

-Lo que usted debe entender, Señor Blackwell,- dijo girando bruscamente hacia él.- Es que esto no es asunto suyo. Le recomiendo que se retire a su Sala Común.- dijo continuando con su camino con más prisa.

A Hermione no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo, esperando lamentablemente que el Profesor de Pociones la reprendiera y aumentara su castigo. Mirando a Alan una última vez y suspirando desapareció de su vista detrás de Snape.

Después de caminar unos instantes, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que no se dirigían al castillo, sino al Bosque Prohibido. La chica instintivamente se extrañó, observando a Snape con expectación, casi esperando que el profesor le explicara el porqué de las cosas.

-Profesor, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-

-¿No puede observar por sí misma y reconocer al Bosque Prohibido?-

-Lo reconozco.- dijo firmemente Hermione, provocando que Snape se detuviera. –Mi pregunta es por qué nos dirigimos ahí.-

-Sólo haga lo que le pido. Necesito su ayuda.- dijo con desinterés, como si le pidiera ayuda a Hermione siempre. La chica, sin embargo, se asombró ante esta situación.

-¿Mi ayuda?-

-¿Está familiarizada con la hierba Origanum dictamnus?- dijo mientras se levantaba parte de su túnica para que no se le rasgase, cosa que fue extrañamente graciosa para Hermione.

-Origanum dictamnus… La hierba de curación.- dijo declarando la respuesta.

-El profesor Slughorn está entretenido atendiendo a los heridos del campo y Madam Pomfrey está ocupada atendiendo un "asunto importante".- dijo ignorándola, cosa que molestó a Hermione.

-Está atendiendo a Harry, profesor. Cayó de su escoba y se fracturó el cráneo.- dijo de modo desafiante.

-¿Va a decirme cosas de las que estoy enterado, señorita Granger, o va a seguir mis instrucciones?- preguntó grosero. – Aunque creo que le resulta problemático, ya que se supone que debería estar en detención.-

-¡Mi mejor amigo acaba de caer de una escoba!- le espetó indignada.

-¡Hay cosas más importantes que eso!- le contestó enojado, haciéndola callar y sorprenderse.

Snape continuó buscando el arbusto apresurado. ¿De qué se trataba esto? ¿Había alguien más herido? Hermione estaba a punto de preguntarlo cuando vio unas pequeñas ramillas de color dorado.

-¡Aquí!- dijo inclinándose, escarbando un poco alrededor del pequeño arbusto para sacarlo de la raíz.

-Bien.- dijo Snape casi arrebatándole las ramas, rasgando un poco su mano en el proceso. Después metió el arbusto en una bolsa pequeña y la guardó en su túnica.

En seguida, hizo algo que provocó que Hermione retrocediera casi con espanto. Le tendió la mano, como si esperara que la chica la tomara.

Al notar que sólo se le quedaba mirando, Snape apretando los dientes, molesto, se acercó a donde estaba Hermione y le jaló de la mano con fuerza. Hermione sintió que todo le daba vueltas, mareándola y haciéndole darse cuenta de que estaba desapareciendo. Pero… ¿A dónde?

Apareció a un lado de Snape de golpe, en medio del aula de Pociones, que ahora estaba completamente limpia. Hermione miró hacia adelante y se encontró con la Profesora McGonagall, pero lo que estaba a un lado de ella hizo que casi soltara un grito de horror:

Un ensangrentado Draco Malfoy se hallaba recostado boca arriba, inconsciente, sobre el escritorio principal. En uno de los costados de su torso, un palo de escoba roto permanecía incrustado, así como también diversas astillas a su alrededor. Hermione cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado instintivamente sintiendo náuseas. La imagen del chico era desgarradora, pero Hermione sentía que no podía mirarlo por otras razones, razones que aún no comprendía.

McGonagall percibió su llegada. –Profesor, Señorita Granger. ¡Rápido!- dijo haciendo una seña con la mano para que se aproximaran –Sé que no es común que exija tanto de un alumno, pero usted es la más inteligente de su clase, y como los profesores están atendiendo a otros alumnos, no me queda más remedio. Necesito que colaboren en preparar la esencia, de lo contrario el Señor Malfoy podrá aproximarse a un estado mortal.-

Snape en seguida comenzó a obtener ingredientes, pero la mirada de Hermione seguía fija en Malfoy, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando con el chico.

-Profesora… qué…-

-Ahora no es tiempo para preguntas, Señorita Granger. Prepare la pócima, la escoba lo ha penetrado profundamente. Su vida está en riesgo.- dijo apurándola.

Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza, ayudó a Snape a colectar los ingredientes faltantes. Hermione podía ahora notar la diferencia entre trabajar con un profesor y cualquier compañero de clase. Snape no necesitaba que le dijeran que hacer y se adelantaba a Hermione, haciendo que a ella se le dificultara ponerse a su ritmo.

Una vez que la poción estuvo terminada, Snape se acercó a la Profesora McGonagall.

-Bien, ahora llega el momento crucial.- dijo secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de la túnica. –Necesitamos retirar la escoba, pero debido a su estado, no puedo garantizar que no se despertará. Sentirá mucho dolor, haciendo que aunque esté bajo un hechizo, pueda reaccionar violentamente…- dijo asustando a Hermione, pero en seguida le habló con severidad.- Señorita Granger, mientras el Profesor Snape lo sostiene, debe de administrarle la poción oralmente, para que repare los órganos internos.-

Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza. Nunca había estado presente en una situación así, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción. Si quería que Malfoy viviera, debía hacer exactamente todo lo que la profesora le dictara. Hermione finalmente asintió, colocándose en posición al pie del escritorio, sobre la cabeza de Malfoy, mientras McGonagall y Snape se colocaban a cada costado.

-A la cuenta de tres.- dijo McGonagall tomando el extremo del palo. Hermione abrió la boquilla de la poción, asintiendo mientras Snape le restringía los brazos y el pecho a Malfoy con un hechizo.

-Una… dos…- sin terminar el tres, McGonagall estiró con todas sus fuerzas el palo hacia afuera, causando que un borbotón de sangre saliera por el costado del chico.

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron en ese instante asustados, observando en un milisegundo qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación. Enseguida soltó el grito más horrible y lleno de dolor que Hermione hubiera escuchado jamás tan espantoso que Hermione pensó que se le quedaría grabado en la memoria toda por el resto de sus días. Se quedó en shock por unos instantes ante tal desgarrador grito, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para vaciar la poción por la garganta de Malfoy. El chico sin embargo, incapaz de hacer alguna acción pensante, trató de escupir la poción, forcejando contra el hechizo de Snape, quien trataba con toda su concentración mantenerlo. Hermione sin saber qué hacer se posicionó a su lado, sujetando su cabeza intentando calmarlo.

-Malfoy, tranquilízate por favor.- dijo controlando las lágrimas, pero al observar el rostro asustado del chico, no pudo evitar que algunas salieran.

-Draco, escúchame, ¿Sí? Esto acabará pronto, te lo prometo, pero debes tomar la poción para que el dolor cese.- pero el chico no la escuchaba. Estaba tan inmerso en su dolor que nada le parecía racional.

Hermione sujetando su rostro, lo obligó a mirarla. Malfoy tardó unos segundos en poder controlarse, pero finalmente sus ojos encontraron los de la chica. Sus ojos grises estaban contorneados con lágrimas, rojos de impotencia.

-Draco, ¿me escuchas? Debes tomar la poción. ¡Por favor, por lo que más quieras, toma la poción!- dijo alzando la voz e introduciendo la pócima en su boca. Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, pero poco a poco Hermione pudo observar cómo su garganta trabajaba por bajar el líquido.

-Bien… Todo está bien.- dijo acariciando ligeramente sus cabellos sin recordar que Snape y McGonagall estaban presentes. En cuanto Malfoy hubo tomado toda la poción, sus músculos se relajaron, liberando la tensión de su cuerpo. Lo último que el chico vio antes de desvanecer fue a la chica, la chica que lo había salvado.

McGonagall se relajó al instante, suspirando, mientras que Snape simplemente permaneció a un lado de Malfoy, observando que no evocara alguna reacción.

-Dormirá en la enfermería. Me encargaré de que todo esté bajo control.- dijo McGonagall dirigiéndose a Hermione.

La chica se limitó a asentir, sin poder dar una respuesta verbal. Estaba exhausta, física y mentalmente. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir y pretender que esto nunca había pasado.

Mentira.

Lo que quería era que cierto chico se encontrara bien, quería asegurarse de que no sufriera y que pudiera revelarle qué es lo que había pasado hace horas en esa misma aula de Pociones.

-Señorita Granger, será mejor que acompañe a sus amigos mientras Potter se recupera. Estoy segura de que querrá verla cuando despierte.-

Hermione sabía que estaba en lo cierto, pero no pudo apartar de su mente la imagen del chico rubio que ahora permanecía recostado y en paz.

-Me quedaré con él.- dijo Hermione observando a Malfoy, con una sensación de sentimientos encontrados. Sentía que le debía eso, y no sabía por qué. Sólo sabía que después de lo que había experimentado a lo largo del día con Malfoy hacía que le fuera más difícil separarse de él.

-No tiene por qué hacer eso.-

-Lo sé, pero pienso en Harry, rodeado de Ginny, Ron, Fred, George… el equipo. Y luego pienso en él.- dijo mirando otra vez al chico. –Y no hay nadie.-

McGonagall soltó una leve sonrisa de simpatía, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la morena.

-Tienes un buen corazón.- dijo tuteándola, haciendo que se sorprendiera y le devolviera la sonrisa.

* * *

Después de hablar con Ginny y Ron acerca del estado de Harry, quien se encontraba en reposo aún inconsciente, Hermione decidió adentrarse de nuevo en la enfermería. Pasaban ya de las doce de la noche, dando por hecho que las horas de visitas habían terminado hace tiempo, pero Hermione quería cerciorarse de que todo se encontraba en orden. Había intentado dormir, pero el sueño nunca llegó. Su mente repasaba una y otra vez los gritos de Malfoy, dejándola inquieta y ansiosa. No tenía idea de porqué quería verlo, pero el único argumento válido que encontró era porque nunca lo había visto tan transparente. Tan… real. Siempre estaba escondido detrás de una máscara de mentiras y de odio, pero esta vez Hermione había visto a su verdadero yo, y eso la intrigó bastante.

Se deslizó en silencio dentro de la enfermería, y encontró todo tal y como quería. Harry dormía pacíficamente, con la luz de la luna reflejada en su rostro, iluminando su cicatriz. Hermione sintió calma al verlo en ese estado y sonrió para sus adentros.

Se paseó por entre las camillas hasta llegar a la de Malfoy, quien dormía con el torso vendado, dejando a la vista sus brazos y clavícula. Hermione se sentó con cuidado a un lado del rubio, observando sus facciones con claridad. Fue en eso que Malfoy se retorció en sueños, gruñendo ligeramente en un susurro, como si tuviera una pesadilla.

Hermione se acercó para tomar su mano, pero en seguida recordó lo que había pasado anteriormente y rechazó la idea, asustada. Sin embargo, Malfoy comenzaba a retorcerse con mayor intensidad y a sudar frío, así que la chica acarició sus cabellos ligeramente, y, como si lo acompañara en sueños, el chico se relajó, pero no sin antes susurrar.

-A ella no… por favor…-

Hermione al ver que estaba más relajado, retiró su mano, consternada y frunciendo el ceño.

_¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Draco Malfoy?_

* * *

**¿Review? Please? It'd make me happy... C':**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde mi último update, pero como ya les dije en un cap. pasado, estoy en clases de nuevo D: Por lo que se me dificulta a veces escribir con comodidad... Intentaré subir un capítulo o más por semana :3  
Espero que entiendan y puedan disfrutar de este fic. (Lo hice un poco más largo de lo normal :3)  
¡Ahora corro a clase! ¡Adiós! **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

WhereIsTheBlack

* * *

_-Intentará acercarse a ti, Draco. Es inevitable. Ambos comparten el mismo suplicio.-_

_-No si puedo evitarlo.- dijo el rubio con cólera, mientras se aproximaba a la salida de la oficina del director._

_Dumbledore lo sujetó, colocando su mano en su hombro impidiéndole el movimiento._

_-Debes prometerme Draco que si Hermione Granger intenta a acercarse a ti, no le darás la espalda.- dijo casi reprendiéndolo._

_Malfoy alzó la vista para mirarlo directamente._

_-Déjeme dejarle algo perfectamente claro, profesor.- dijo con los ojos penetrantes y una seriedad que podía matar. –Lo que usted y yo hemos visto en el pensadero no sucederá. Es simplemente imposible, así que deje de sermonearme acerca del asunto.- dijo apartando a Dumbledore con un ligero empujón y continuando su rumbo._

_-Draco, Por favor entiende: Esto ya ha comenzado. Algo desastroso podría ocurrir en cualquier momento._

_Draco se detuvo en seco sin mirarlo. Se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos unos instantes, acerca de qué tan diferente sería su vida si viviera en la ignorancia de esta nueva información. _

_-Potter es quien debe lidiar con esto, no yo. Él es el elegido, o cómo le digan estos días.- dijo finalmente sin volverse hacia el director._

_-Cierto. Pero en cierta manera, en maneras distintas que aún no comprendes, tú y la señorita Granger también han sido elegidos para confrontar esto.-_

* * *

Hermione se despertó con un sobresalto y los ojos llorosos.

Era la segunda vez que se despertaba esa noche a causa de sueños, sueños que tenían que ver con muerte, dolor, desesperación, y en los que se encontraba un cierto muchacho d cabellos rubios que no le daba respuesta a sus problemas.

Se pasó las manos por la cara intentando componerse y tragó en seco. Ginny, Parvati y las chicas dormían profundamente, sin idea alguna de que una de las compañeras inundaba la habitación con el ruido de su respiración agitada. Hermione se inclinó a un lado de la cama y abrió uno de los cajones de su buró para mirar la hora en su reloj muggle.

3:04 a.m.

_Mierda._

Dándose cuenta de que el sueño no vendría, decidió tomar su túnica y pasearse por la Sala Común. A Hermione le gustaba bastante este sitio: estaba lleno de memorias, sucesos, risas, llantos… Era el lugar que la hacía sentirse más en casa. Cautelosamente se sentó en uno de los sillones, subiendo los pies sobre la mesita de centro, ignorando su voz interior que le recordaba las innumerables veces que había reprendido a Harry y a Ron por hacerlo.

Se quedó pensativa un rato, planeando qué hacer en cuanto fuera una hora decente. Quería verlo… pero sabía que no podía. Sentía la necesidad inexplicable de despertar a Malfoy y exigir que le diera una explicación a todo, a la visión, su pérdida de sueño, su añoranza de verle…

La chica sacudió la cabeza reprendiéndose. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¡Estaba pensando en Malfoy! El chico al que juró odiar por la eternidad, el chico que le había llamado sangre sucia, el chico que la odiaba.

Hermione escuchó un pequeño crujido proveniente de las escaleras de los chicos, y en seguida se enderezó, alerta.

La silueta de un muchacho se acercó a ella y el fuego de la chimenea le iluminó el rostro. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

-No podía dormir,- dijo Alan antes de que Hermione le hiciera pregunta alguna.

-Estamos en la misma situación.- contestó con un suspiro.

Alan tomó asiento a un lado de ella, reflexivo.

-Desde que tengo memoria he tenido problemas para dormir. Mi padre me contaba historias cuando era pequeño,- dijo con una sonrisa para sí- Llenas de aventuras, piratas, héroes. Personajes en los que aspiraba convertirme para distraerme.- dijo volviendo la mirada a la morena.

Hermione le dedicó una leve sonrisa, escuchando atentamente.

-Desde que murió, no he vuelto a ser el mismo. Ya no busco entretenerme en historias, ni cuentos o fantasías. Busco encajar en una realidad que tal vez no exista, pero espero encontrarla.-

-¿Y qué realidad es esa?- preguntó la chica recostándose en el respaldo del sofá, mirando al techo.

-La realidad de ser feliz con lo que tengo, y con quien soy.-

Hermione se volvió hacia él, seria. Las conversaciones de Alan resultaban ser bastante profundas y emocionantes, dejando a Hermione con las ganas de querer escuchar más.

-¿Crees que vas por buen camino para encontrarla?-

Alan se quedó callado unos segundos, después miró profundamente a la chica.

-Creo que estoy bastante cerca.- dijo finalmente.

Hermione se percató que la miraba de una manera muy intensa, y giró la cabeza, ruborizada. Alan captó esto, pero se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

-¿Qué haces tú despierta a estas horas?-

Hermione pensó su respuesta antes de contestar. Sabía que si le decía las razones verdaderas, solo significaría problemas con Malfoy.

-Tengo pesadillas.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lamento oír eso.- dijo Alan simpático, inclinándose ligeramente para escucharla mejor.

-Sí… también yo.- dijo sin comentar más al respecto.

Ambos continuaron conversando acerca de clases, sueños, intereses, y otras cosas que les parecían interesantes. Los dos notaban que había una cierta conexión especial entre ambos, una conexión que no era posible discrepar.

Hermione soltó un repentino bostezo. Debían de haber estado charlando por lo menos una hora.

-Creo que es hora de que duerma un poco.- dijo hundiéndose más en el sillón, sin ademán de levantarse pronto.

Alan, quien apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, reposando en el respaldo y descansando la vista.

Hermione sentía que el sueño la seducía, llamándola al mundo de la paz y la tranquilidad. Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, fue sucumbiendo a los deseos de su mente, dejándose llevar por la oscuridad.

* * *

-Psst… Psst!- escuchó a alguien golpearla en el costado.

Hermione refunfuñó y alejó lo que la agredía con un movimiento de la mano.

-Hermione.- susurró una voz apenada. –Levántate, ahora.-

Al reconocer la voz de Ginny, abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con un panorama que no esperaba en absoluto: Diversos rostros de los alumnos de Gryffindor se posaban casi sobre ella, algunos curioseando y otros riendo ligeramente.

Hermione se levantó del sofá como un resorte, dándole a un cierto muchacho que yacía debajo de ella un codazo en el estómago en el proceso.

-¡Auch! ¿Pero qué demonios…?- comenzó Alan, pero al ver los rostros de varias chicas dando risitas también se levantó inmediatamente.

Hermione, sin dirigir una sola palabra, corrió a la habitación de las chicas, cerrando la puerta. Lavander Brown, quien permanecía sentada en su cama amarrando sus agujetas, la miró de recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con gesto indiferente.

-¿Es que has estado abajo en ropa de dormir? ¿Sabes que hay "hombres" que pudieron verte?- dijo como si no evidenciando lo obvio.

Hermione la ignoró y se metió en las duchas rápidamente, queriendo que esto todavía fuera una pesadilla. Escuchaba el cuchicheo de las demás alumnas, hablando de que habían pasado ella y Alan la noche juntos en la Sala Común. Hermione cerró los ojos y trató de calmar su respiración. Lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era rumores tontos y corrientes, y menos acerca de ella.

Terminando su ducha e ignorando las miradas, bajó de nuevo a donde sabía que la esperaban Ron y Ginny, para visitar a Harry en la enfermería. En cuanto salieron, comenzó el bombardeo de preguntas.

-¿Qué demonios pasó esta mañana?- preguntó Ron mirándola como si no se tratara de ella, sino de una desconocida.

-Ron, basta. Ambos tuvimos problemas para dormir.-

-¿Entonces decidieron dormir juntos en la Sala Común? ¡Dime si no se escucha extraño eso!-

Hermione se volvió hacia él, molesta.

-¡Nunca planeamos quedarnos dormidos, simplemente sucedió!-

Ron dio un tosido burlón. –Y ahora todo Gryffindor está hablando de ello.-

Ginny se paró en seco, enfrentando a su hermano.

-¡Ron, basta! ¡Ambos sabemos que Hermione sería incapaz de hacer una tontería como esas a propósito! ¡Por Dios, estamos hablando de Hermione!- dijo señalándola con la mano, y dejando a la morena con duda de si debía de tomar eso como algo bueno o malo. – ¡Así que olvidemos lo sucedido y vamos a visitar a mi novio herido a quien no he visto desde ayer por la tarde!- dijo sin esperar respuesta, tomando de la manga de la ropa a Hermione y tirándola con fuerza tras de ella.

En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería encontraron a Harry en una de las camillas con el desayuno en la cama, enfocándose en una de las noticias de El Profeta.

-¡Mi amor!- exclamó dramáticamente Ginny al entrar abriendo las puertas de par en par, causando que Madam Pomfrey los mirara con desdén y la callara con un sonido agresivo de sus labios, y que Harry soltara una leve carcajada.

-Hey amigo. ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Ron tomando asiento en una de las sillas a un lado de la cama de Harry, subiendo los pies, los cuales Ginny apartó para tomar su lugar.

-Me siento perfectamente.- dijo sonriendo a sus amigos. -Si por mí fuera, ya estaría lejos de aquí y en la Sala Común charlando con ustedes.- añadió en seguida tomando de la mano de la pelirroja.

-Pues debes esperar más tiempo. Sabes que Madam Pomfrey ordenó que reposaras el resto del día.- dijo Hermione rápidamente, evocando en Harry una mirada de extrañeza.

-No la escuches, tuvo una mala mañana.- dijo Ginny pasando una de sus manos por los cabellos del chico. Harry miró a Hermione con preocupación.

-Ugh, nos quedamos Alan y yo dormidos en la Sala Común, ¿Feliz?-

-¿Y que tiene eso de extraño? Ya ha sucedido que se queden alumnos ahí.-

-¿En el mismo sofá?- añadió Ron.

-Oh…-

Hermione rodó los ojos, frustrada y dándoles la espalda unos segundos. Fue este momento cuando observó la habitación con detenimiento y recorrió la mirada por las hileras de las camas que formaban parte del lugar.

Y ahí lo vio, reposando en la última cama de la última hilera. Su respiración era tranquila, como si permaneciera aún en sueños, y sus vendajes habían sido cambiados, por cortesía de Madam Pomfrey. Hermione quería acercarse a él, pero sabía que con la compañía de sus amigos era imposible.

-No estoy diciendo que me compadezco del tipo, pero no me gustaría ser él en estos momentos. O en cualquier otro momento.- dijo Ron observando al rubio.

-No duerme bien en las noches,- añadió Harry, captando la atención de Hermione de nuevo. –Es bastante pesado pasar la noche con él en una misma habitación.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Hermione verdaderamente curiosa.

-Habla en sueños, como si estuviera peleando contra algo.- dijo Harry algo molesto, dejando claro que él tampoco dormía a causa del Slytherin.

-Me parece de lo más extraño…- dijo Hermione seriamente pensativa.

-Pues a mí me parece normal.- exclamó Ginny.- Piénsenlo, el tipo siempre está a la defensiva, creo que hasta en sueños insulta a quien se le atraviese.-

Todos se mostraron indiferentes y cambiaron el tema de conversación al partido de Quidditch pasado, pero Hermione seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. No podía esperar a que Malfoy se recuperara y le diera la respuesta a sus preguntas.

_-Escúchame bien. Más te vale que no le menciones a nadie lo ocurrido. Hablo en serio. Si lo haces todo estará perdido para los dos.-_

¡Maldita sea, a qué demonios se refería!

El abrir de las puertas la sobresaltó ligeramente, mostrando a Alan, quien se dirigía hacia ellos un tanto apenado.

-Y dime Alan, ¿Qué tal la noche?- preguntó Ron aguantando la risa y Harry tratando de contenerse. Ginny les dio un golpe a los dos en el brazo, haciéndolos callar.

Alan miró a Hermione cuidadoso. –Yo… bueno… lo lamento, en serio. No pretendía quedarme dormido, es sólo que…-

-Alan, no tienes por qué disculparte, todo ha sido un malentendido.- dijo tomando su brazo ligeramente y dándole una sonrisa.

-¡Bien! Es decir, ¡Gracias! Bueno… yo…- sin terminar una oración coherente, estiró un brazo escondido detrás de su espalda hacia la chica, ofreciéndole una pequeña flor de un extraño color púrpura, que la hacía ver hermosamente exótica.

Hermione se quedó paralizada ante el hecho, y no pudo emitir ningún sonido comprensible hasta después de unos segundos.

-Yo… bueno… gracias.- dijo sintiendo el color subir a sus mejillas, pero notaba que Alan se encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

Harry, Ginny y Ron los miraban prácticamente mudos, hasta que Ginny, aclarando la garganta para disolver la escena y la tensión, se volvió a ellos.

-Bien, creo que debemos ir a clase si no queremos llegar tarde.- dijo mientras se volvía de nuevo a Harry. –Más vale que escuches a Madam Pomfrey, ¿Está bien? No quiero tener problemas contigo.- dijo en tono de juego mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Después la pelirroja se volvió a los demás y señaló la puerta, mientras comenzaba a marchar hacia ella, haciendo que todos rieran.

-¿Siempre es así?- preguntó Alan divertido por la actuación de la chica.

-Oh sí.- dijo Harry sin quitar la mirada de su chica, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, con la excepción de Pociones. Snape había permitido que Hermione se ausentara mientras que Malfoy se recuperaba, pero cuando Ron también asumió lo mismo y comenzó a ponerse de pie, Snape le dio detención, cuando Hermione salía por la puerta.

A Hermione le gustaba pensar que Snape se había ablandado un poco con ella desde el incidente en aquella aula, lo cual ponía las cosas en favor de ella.

Sonriente, no perdió tiempo para dirigirse a la biblioteca para adelantar lecturas del día siguiente. Entró y se colocó en su lugar habitual, apartada de los demás alumnos para poder concentrarse mejor. Lo que definitivamente no esperaba era encontrarse con Malfoy con las ropas de Slytherin sentado en su asiento leyendo tranquilamente.

-¿Pero qué…? Comenzó Hermione, después cerrando la boca al recordar que dónde estaba.

Malfoy se volvió hacia ella y estudiándola unos segundos se volvió a su lectura.

Hermione, mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie la viera, sacó la silla que estaba frente al chico y se sentó.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Todavía no puedes salir de la enfermería!- dijo susurrando.

-Pues ya estoy fuera.- respondió sin apartar la vista del libro.

Hermione sintió la cólera despertar dentro de ella ante las palabras del Slytherin.

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Puedes ocasionar que te lastimes peor! Es por algo que existen reglas para estas cosas.-

Malfoy la miró fijamente, molesto. -¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que haga? No me digas que también sientes atracción por mí.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Hermione sintió que un fuego interno le invadía todo el cuerpo en un instante, como si se hubiera encendido como una mecha que le quemaba.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo casi gritando, haciendo que varios sonidos de silencio provinieran de distintas áreas de la biblioteca. –Ambos sabemos la razón por la que pierdo mí tiempo charlando contigo.-

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es esa maldita razón, Granger?-

-Me debes una explicación.-

Malfoy instintivamente se puso de pie, y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿Qué, estás ciega? Me voy de aquí.-

-Pero…-

-Escucha sangre sucia, no sé si te hayas enterado pero una escoba me taladró el maldito costado, así que ahora no tengo tiempo para estupideces como explicaciones.-

Hermione estaba a punto de protestar pero se percató de lo que Malfoy acababa de decir.

-Espera… Qué… ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-¿Recordar qué?- dijo con desdén.

-El aula de pociones… cuando estabas herido…- dijo con cautela.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

Hermione parpadeó varias veces. Al parecer Malfoy no recordaba nada del suceso de hace días, y eso la ponía un tanto… ¿Desilusionada?-

La chica sacudió la cabeza concentrándose.

-No… no es nada. Olvídalo.-

Malfoy la miró como si tuviera tres cabezas, y rodando los ojos se puso en pie a la salida del lugar.

-Tendrás que darme esa maldita explicación, Draco Malfoy.- amenazó, haciendo que el rubio se volviese.

-¿Quién coños te crees para amenazarme?- dijo con enfado, dirigiéndose hacia ella, con aspecto confrontador. –No te atrevas a amenazarme de nuevo, sangre sucia, o te juro que te arrepentirás.-

-El único que va a arrepentirse aquí eres tú.- dijo con un agresivo susurro. –Me haré cargo de que todos los que conozco sepan de esta visión, y a quién crees que van a creerle cuando intentes negarlo.- dijo como un hecho, no como pregunta.

La chica observó los puños del rubio apretados, conteniendo tal vez algún golpe o encantamiento hacia ella. Después se alejó se ella, serio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como si su mirada pudiera ver su alma. Después se relajó y suspiró profundamente.

-No lo haré.-

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- demandó la chica con intriga.

-Olvídalo.- dijo con derrota, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Malfoy!- dijo tomando se la manga de su túnica, la cual él apartó.

-¡No me toques!- dijo mirándola con cólera y algo más, que hizo que Hermione retrocediera.- ¡No soy responsable de ti, o de nadie o de nada! ¡Olvida que esto pasó, y si quieres contar a alguien lo sucedido, hazlo, no es mi problema! No sabes qué tan costoso es tener que lidiar con esto, y cuánto tiempo he tenido que ocultarlo, así que no te atrevas a exigirme respuestas.- dijo con gravedad.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Su boca se abría, pero en cuestión de segundos volvía a cerrarse. Después de quedarse un tiempo en silencio, se acercó al chico, que hacía todo lo posible por no verla a los ojos.

-Draco… No tengo idea por lo que estés pasando, pero puedo ayudarte. No tienes que cargar con esto tú solo.-

-No puedes ayudarme.- dijo cortante.

-Pero has dicho que esto tiene que ver conmigo también.-

-Yo nunca he dicho que no.-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo compartes conmigo?- dijo con sinceridad, captando la atención de Malfoy. Hermione por primera vez vio en él una expresión de sinceridad, cosa que no había visto en su vida. Era una experiencia aterradora y a la vez dulce.

-Ninguna persona merece vivir con esta tensión y responsabilidad.- dijo finalmente sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Hermione maldijo por lo bajo, resignándose. Se cruzó de brazos y sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, sin ningún aviso o explicación.

Malfoy se detuvo repentinamente en seco y se dirigió a ella.

-No quieras escuchar cosas que después quieras borrar de tu mente.- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

_-Demasiado tarde para eso.- _pensó Hermione.

* * *

**¿Review? Pwease? Sería la más feliz... c':**


	10. Capítulo 10

**¡Hola pequeños rufianes! :3 Espero que todos estén bien, y felices ¡Como yo! C:**  
**¡Aquí está el siguienteeeee, por fin! Espero que lo disfruten mucho... aunque tal vez no... o.o jijiji :3**  
**Está un poco empalagoso para lo que normalmente escribo, pero pienso que tenía que pasar, hahaha.**  
**Intentaré subir otro este fin, pero no puedo prometer nada, por mis tareas y proyectos :'C Pero bueno, espero que disfruten mucho este.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Los días transcurrieron con rapidez, dejando cada vez más atrás los días cálidos y atardeceres color naranja.

Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny entablaban poco a poco una amistad más unida con Alan. Hermione, en especial, pasaba casi todas las tardes con él. Bromeaban, disfrutaban de su compañía, leían a la orilla del lago… Cosas simplemente perfectas para ella. Notaba como cada vez que veía al chico, su corazón se aceleraba inconscientemente, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Alan se mostraba cariñoso con ella, paciente, alegre… mucho más calmado que en los primeros días de clases, y la chica sentía que las horas pasaban como segundos cuando estaba con él.

Faltaba poco para las fiestas navideñas, en especial las vacaciones. Harry, Ginny y Ron las pasarían en la Madriguera, junto con los otros Weasley. Hermione había sido también invitada, ya que le había llegado una carta que sus padres estarían en un viaje con otros miembros de su familia, pero la chica no había terminado por decidir nada al respecto.

-¡Vamos Hermione, por favor!- dijo Ginny con cara de súplica, inclinándose hacia ella mientras la otra chica paseaba el tenedor por el plato de su cena. – ¿No vas a dejarme rodeada de hombres, o sí?-

-Ginny, vives rodeada de hombres.-

-¡Esa no es excusa!-

-Te he dicho que tengo que pensarlo. Pasar la Navidad fuera de casa no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada.-

-¡Hermione, tus padres no estarán ahí, ¿Con quién la pasarás, con Crookshanks?!-

Hermione levantó la vista del plato y la fulminó con la mirada. Debía de admitir que pasar la Navidad sola era algo ridículo, pero quería apegarse a la añoranza de que sus padres cambiaran de opinión sobre el viaje.

Ginny, al notar su cara de ligera tristeza, suspiró.

-Escucha… sé que te agradaría estar con tus padres, como todos los años. Pero ellos se irán de viaje, Hermione. No me gusta la idea de que mi mejor amiga esté sola en su casa, sin nadie con quien celebrar.-

Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el codo, pensando en la propuesta.

En eso, sintió dos manos tibias sobre sus hombros, masajeándolos, tratando de liberar su estrés. En seguida sintió un shock eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, pero logró mantener la compostura e indiferencia.

-¿Y cómo están las señoritas en esta maravillosa noche?- preguntó Alan radiante, tomando asiento a un lado de la morena.

-Mal.- contestó Ginny. – Alan, debes persuadirla a que celebre las fiestas con nosotros.-

Alan observó a Hermione con preocupación. -¿Qué sucede?-

-No es nada, es solo que me gustaría estar con mis padres.- contestó, evocando un suspiro frustrado por parte de la pelirroja.

Alan se quedó pensativo. –Te diré que haremos. Pasarás la Navidad en casa de los Weasley, y si tus padres cancelan el viaje, me aseguraré de ir por ti y llevarte con ellos.-

Hermione sonrió ligeramente ante la propuesta, y se volvió hacia él. – Te lo agradezco, pero ¿No estarás con tus familiares también? No querría arruinar tus fiestas.-

Alan giró la cabeza hacia a otro lado, casi avergonzado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione alarmada.

-No es nada, es sólo que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Después de mi padre, no tengo a nadie más con quien celebrar, así que lo haré solo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera poca cosa.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron instantáneamente.

-¡Pero por supuesto que no! Pasarás la Navidad con nosotros.- dijo Ginny asintiendo firmemente.

-No… yo… no quisiera estorbar.-

-Alan… no me hagas enojar. Celebrarás con nosotros.- dijo Ginny apuntándolo con el dedo, amenazándolo falsamente.

El chico miró nerviosamente a Hermione, como si buscara su aprobación. La chica le sonrió tiernamente, por lo que Alan levantó las manos sonriente en signo de renuncia volviéndose a Ginny. –Está bien, no me queda otro remedio si estoy siendo obligado.-

-Exactamente. Además, eres nuestro amigo. No deberías celebrar solo.-

Alan sonrió como nunca, y el acto le recordó a Hermione a un niño pequeño, lo cual le causó bastante ternura. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a un rubio de Slytherin salir del Gran Comedor. Malfoy y ella no habían hablado desde el incidente en la biblioteca, y Hermione no pensaba en volver a hablarle. Sentía de cierta manera que el chico la había traicionado, y que ella lo había traicionado a él al no insistir en ayudarlo, pero se prometió ignorar ese sentimiento de culpa, como si lo que había pasado no fuera más que un simple recuerdo, una recuerdo gris y mal comprendido.

-¡Será la mejor Navidad de todas!- dijo Ginny emocionada poniéndose de pie, recogiendo sus libros. –Te veré en la Sala Común, tal vez para entonces Ron y Harry hayan terminado de hacer sus ensayos de Historia de Magia.- dijo a Hermione rodando los ojos.

En cuanto Ginny salió de su vista, Alan y Hermione se quedaron en silencio cómodo.

-Acompáñame a un lugar.- dijo Alan sonriente poniéndose de pie, y tendiéndole la mano.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces ante la súbita invitación del chico, pero tomó su mano con una ligera sonrisa tímida, y se dejó guiar por él.

Alan la condujo por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts casi corriendo, haciendo que Hermione riera y se sintiera por primera vez en la vida verdaderamente feliz. En cuanto llegaron a uno de los jardines, con la luz de la luna iluminando sus rostros, Alan se detuvo en seco.

Ambos se miraron, con la respiración entrecortada, buscando algo en los ojos de cada uno. Hermione aún tenía el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos brillantes, absorbiendo la presencia de Alan en su totalidad.

Alan, acercándose lentamente acortando la distancia entre ellos, la miró fijamente. Hermione, nerviosa, tragó en seco sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, o su cuerpo. Alan continuaba observándola con expresión firme aunque un poco temerosa, acercándose cada vez más a ella. Hermione dejó que sus parpados se cerraran inconscientemente, dejando el momento hundirse hasta lo más profundo de ella. Sentía la respiración de Alan en su rostro, pero el chico parecía quedarse ahí, sin moverse.

Hermione permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo la cabeza ligera. Alan colocó su mano en su rostro, y la sostuvo con cuidado.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo?- dijo Hermione inexplicablemente sin aire, con la cabeza dándole mil vueltas y como si flotara en el espacio.

-Algo que debí hacer hace mucho.-

Y sin más que decir, la besó profundamente. Hermione, perdida, se dejó guiar por el chico y sus movimientos, quitándole cualquier rastro de cordura que aún le quedaba. Su cuerpo no respondía, como si se hubiera quedado en un perpetuo trance, y sólo su mente apreciaba cada segundo. Se sentía en otro lugar, en un lugar lejano pero tranquilo, donde nada podía hacerle daño, donde era verdadera y eternamente feliz.

Después de lo que parecía varios minutos, se separaron. Alan parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera absorbiendo el momento con paciencia. Hermione sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza y la cabeza le daba vueltas, dejándola ligeramente mareada.

Alan, enfocándose de nuevo en la chica, tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Hermione… yo… no sé lo que siento exactamente. Sólo sé que no quiero estar lejos de ti. Quiero ser verdaderamente parte de tu vida, quiero estar ahí para ti, en los buenos momentos y en los malos. Quiero hacer nuevos recuerdos contigo. No quiero separarme de ti nunca.- dijo el chico, mirándola con ternura y delicadeza.

Hermione sentía que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos, y las dejó libremente caer. Todo le parecía perfecto y hermoso.

-Alan… yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti.-

* * *

Después de conversar un rato, ambos se dirigieron a la Sala Común, porque el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y el aire comenzaba a tornarse frío. Mientras se encaminaban iban tomados de la mano, despertando la curiosidad de las pocas chicas que aún estaban en los pasillos y provocando que cuchichearan por lo bajo.

En cuanto llegaron a su destino sus manos se separaron, ya que Alan se dirigiría a la habitación de los chicos y ella al de las chicas.

Alan se inclinó para abrazarla y darle un ligero beso en la frente, haciendo que la chica se tornara de un profundo color rojo.

-No te sientas nerviosa.- dijo el chico riendo.

-No puedo evitarlo, es algo que simplemente pasa.- contestó algo molesta consigo misma.

El chico sacudió la cabeza y se alejó poco a poco, desapareciendo por las escaleras con una sonrisa.

Hermione se quedó quieta unos momentos tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Sintió que la cordura regresaba a su cabeza poco a poco y comenzó a salir de su trance. Su mente, como una película, comenzó a recordar todo como si quisiera grabarlo en su memoria, cosa a la que Hermione no se oponía en absoluto.

Se llevó la mano a sus labios, aún sin poder creer que un chico como Alan, tan apuesto y atento la hubiera besado… su primer beso.

Hermione sintió la felicidad recorrer su cuerpo como la adrenalina y se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas, para encontrarse con una pelirroja sonriendo malévolamente sentada en su cama.

-¿Y bien, por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?- preguntó Ginny traviesa mientras Hermione la ignoraba y se preparaba para sacar sus ropas.

-Nos entretuvimos en el camino.- dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

-Oh… con que se entretuvieron en el camino…-

-Basta Ginny.- dijo rodando los ojos y conteniendo una sonrisa, pero poniéndose colorada.

-Está bien, está bien. No diré nada, más que una pregunta: ¿Cómo estuvo?-

-Cómo estuvo qué.-

-Duh. El beso, Hermione.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, por lo que la morena giró rápidamente a verla.

-¿El beso?-

-Oh, por favor. No nos hagamos tontas. Tienes una sonrisa nerviosa, estás intranquila, y estás más roja que mi cabello.-

Hermione se sentó en la cama, mirando a sus pies, nerviosa.

-Pues, fue algo dulce…-

Ginny en seguida soltó un grito emocionado, interrumpiendo a Hermione y despertando a la mayoría de las chicas de la habitación.

-¿Ginny qué demonios te sucede? Acabas de despertar a todo el mundo.- pero la pelirroja simplemente la ignoró.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡No pensé que fuera cierto, sólo quería molestarte! ¡No puedo creerlo, has dado tu primer beso!- dijo casi gritando, así que Hermione prácticamente la tacleó tapándole la boca.

Las otras chicas, desorientadas, no sabían cómo reaccionar, ya que no sabían el motivo de por qué emocionarse.

-Ginny, si ya nos despertaste lo menos que puedes hacer es contarnos el por qué.- dijo Parvati con la voz cargada de sueño.

-¡Hermione ha dado su primer beso!- dijo librándose de la mano de la morena, quien rodó los ojos y se golpeó la frente mentalmente.

-¡¿Qué?!- contestó Parvati con voz alta y encargándose de despertar a cualquier chica que continuara durmiendo.

Las chicas de inmediato comenzaron a bombardear a Hermione con preguntas.

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-

-Chicas, dejen de gritar y les contaré todo- dijo Hermione frustrada llamando su atención.

Hermione les relató los sucesos importantes, omitiendo sus sentimientos y otros momentos que quería guardarse especialmente para ella. Cuando hubo terminado, las chicas estaban perplejas.

-Entonces… ¿Ya son novios?-

-No lo creo… es decir, no me lo ha preguntado.-

- Es oficial, son novios- dijo Lavander asintiendo con la cabeza firmemente.

-¡Que no!- dijo Hermione alarmada por la idea de las chicas pudieran comentar esto por los pasillos y se hiciera un chisme que aún no era cierto. –Aún no sé si Alan se ha comprometido a algo, y hasta que lo haga, quiero que no le cuenten nada de esto a nadie.-

-Pero Hermione…-

-¡A nadie!-

Las chicas se miraron entre sí refunfuñando. Hermione siendo chica sabía qué tan difícil es pedirle a otra que no divulgue un secreto, pero no cambió de opinión.

-Ten la confianza de que todo lo que se discute aquí.- dijo Parvati señalando la habitación. –No saldrá de aquí.-

Las demás chicas asintieron con la cabeza y concordaron en lo mismo.

-Se los agradezco.-

Después de unos segundos sin más que decir, Ginny interrumpió.

-Bueno… será mejor que vayamos a dormir.-

Y eso hicieron. Las chicas se dirigieron a sus camas y se quedaron profundamente dormidas, pero Hermione no podía conciliar el sueño. Más bien, no quería hacerlo. Quería que ese día perfecto no se terminara, y que pudiera vivirlo por siempre.

_Vamos, mañana será un día aún mejor- _se dijo a sí misma, y se convenció de ello para poder dormir.

* * *

Qué equivocada estaba.

En cuanto bajó a desayunar al día siguiente, no pudo evitar notar las miradas disimuladas que la gente le dedicada, o ignorar que en cuanto la veían, las voces de las personas disminuían, como si estuvieran hablando de ella, lo cual le causaba nervio y enojo.

Se dispuso a no tomarlos en cuenta, pero apresuró su paso para llegar al Gran Comedor. Sus pasos eran cada vez más rápidos y desmesurados, haciendo que chocara con algunas personas, pero fue una persona en especial que hizo que se detuviera.

-Fíjate por donde caminas sangre sucia.-

Hermione reconoció la voz de inmediato y se detuvo. Giró para observar a quien la había agredido con palabras y verificó sus sospechas.

Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella, con Zabini a un lado suyo, mostrando una expresión enojada e impaciente.

-Lo lamento, Malfoy.- le contestó con una expresión fría, a lo que el rubio contestó.

-Es típico de los de sangre impura. Se consiguen pareja y pierden hasta la sensibilidad motora para desplazarse. Qué cosa tan más patética y estúpida. Me da asco.- dijo haciendo que los Slytherin presentes que estaban en el pasillo enfocaran su atención en ellos.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, tanto de sorpresa como de furia, se acercó a él a zancadas.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

-¿Cómo? ¿Además de estúpidos son ignorantes? Felicidades Granger, te ganaste una estrellita dorada por cumplir con las dos tareas en un día.- dijo haciendo que los otros Slytherin rieran.

-Cierra la boca.- dijo rodando los ojos y girando para retirarse, pero en eso, sintió una mano en su brazo que la hizo detenerse. Zabini la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que Hermione comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo.

-Si yo fuera tú, me cuidaría la espalda, puta. Estás hablando con un sangre pura.- y la empujó de tal manera que casi cae al suelo.

-Zabini.- reprendió severamente Malfoy. –Contrólate.- dijo causando que el chico lo mirara con enfado y extrañeza, pero su expresión cambió ante las últimas palabras del rubio. –Los sangre sucia no valen la pena.-

Hermione, acomodando sus cabellos y enderezándose contuvo las lágrimas de humillación al escuchar las risas de los Slytherin intensificarse y mantuvo una mirada firme.

Mirando directamente a Malfoy con odio y rencor, despareció de su vista, jurándose a sí misma nunca volver a estar en una situación como esa de nuevo. Sabía que podía usar cosas como la visión en contra del rubio, pero ella consideraba la retaliación una bajeza, un pobre intento de defenderse. No. Ella consideraba que la mejor venganza era que Malfoy no viera que le afectaba. Que no la viera llorar.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, los susurros y las miradas comenzaron de nuevo, cosa que le molestó, pero no a un grado extremo. Se sentó a un lado de Alan, ignorando las miradas sigilosas de las chicas de la mesa. Alan simplemente le sonrió, notando el ambiente que se había desatado y no queriendo avivarlo.

Harry y Ron miraban a Alan con cautela, como si también supieran de lo sucedido. Hermione se hartó.

-¿Y bien? ¿No hay nada que tengan que decir?- preguntó irrumpiendo el silencio de la mesa.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Harry sin mirarla, paseando la comida por su plato.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.-

-En serio que no.-

-¡Vamos, Harry! Claro que me doy cuenta de sus miradas y de los susurros de la demás gente.- dijo alzando la voz. – Creo que toda la escuela sabe qué sucedió entre Alan y yo ayer.- dijo exasperada y cansada de que fingieran indiferencia.

Harry la observó como si tuviera tres cabezas, pero antes de que Hermione pudiera reprenderle, algunas lechuzas comenzaron a entrar al comedor, revoloteando sobre sus cabezas. En seguida, Hermione notó que una dejó caer una rosa de color rojo frente a su plato, seguida de otra, y otra, y otra más. Hermione miró a los chicos, quienes mostraban una sonrisa entusiasmada, como también las chicas. Hermione no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Nunca había pasado una cosa así en el Gran Comedor antes.

En cuanto se completaron siete rosas, Alan la tomó de la mano, haciendo que se sorprendiera.

-Hermione, no soy una persona que usualmente planea las cosas, pero contigo es diferente. Me siento feliz a tu lado y quiero hacerte feliz.- dijo causando que Hermione indiscretamente mirara a sus amigos, quienes le daban una sonrisa traviesa, mientras Ginny sujetaba el brazo de Harry sacudiéndolo con fuerza, emocionada y tratando de contener su emoción.

-Hermione, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-

En ese momento hubo un silencio casi ensordecedor por parte de sus amigos y las chicas de Gryffindor. Fue entonces que Hermione por fin entendió: La gente que susurraba no lo hacía por lo sucedido ayer, sino lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. En ese mismo instante. En cuestión de segundos sintió el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos, y la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Estaba nerviosa, feliz, confundida, sorprendida. Todas las emociones posibles en un solo instante.

_¿Cómo es que estaba pasando esto? ¿Cómo es que uno de los chicos más apuestos y populares con las chicas me esté pidiendo que sea su novia?_

Hermione se volvió a Alan con una sonrisa y emoción, finalmente decidida.

-Sí. Por supuesto que quiero.-

En seguida se lanzó a sus brazos en un abrazo, haciendo que sus amigos aplaudieran y después se vieran acompañados por el resto de los de Gryffindor. Inclusive McGonagall, quien había visto la escena con detalle aplaudía sonriente, feliz por su alumna.

Hermione se sentía feliz, lo más feliz de lo que había estado en su vida. Se sentía, por primera vez, viva.

* * *

_El chico, sudoroso, perdió el balance, tropezando ligeramente hacia atrás. Se sentía asustado y enfadado. Se sentía solo. _

_Mantuvo la compostura apoyándose en un pilar de los corredores, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza._

_Sin lugar a dudas, sabía que él estaba en lo cierto. Él le había dicho toda la verdad. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de qué tan perdido estaba, y de qué era lo que el futuro aguardaba. Y eso que aguardaba, no era nada bueno._

* * *

**¿Review? Haré lo posible por contestarlos esta vez. Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o galleta, son bienvenidos. Jijiji. -w-**


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola a todos! :3 Lamento no haber subido ayer, digamos que me sentía bastante triste por algo que pasó en la semana, pero bueno, hice el cap. más largo para compensarlo. Espero que lo disfruten, y me digan qué opinan... Ya sea respecto a la historia, o cómo escribo, o si no les está gustando. Todo me sirve para poder mejorar :3**  
**Los quiero**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

La noticia de que Alan Blackwell ya no estaba disponible desilusionó a muchas chicas, sobre todo las de cuarto y quinto año, quienes al verlo pasar cuchicheaban y daban risitas tontas entre sí, pero cuando estaba Hermione con él, le dedicaban a ambos miradas frías y enfadadas.

Había pasado una semana desde que Alan y Hermione estaban juntos, y la chica no podía sentirse más feliz.

-Sabes, creo que me odian.- dijo Hermione mientras caminaban juntos hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sólo mira.- dijo señalando a un grupo de chicas, quienes rápidamente disolvieron sus miradas y se apartaron del lugar. –A donde quiera que vaya me encuentro con chicas que me miran de esa manera.-

-¿Y eso importa?- dijo con expresión ligeramente preocupada.

Hermione se quedó callada unos instantes, pero en seguida le sonrió. –Claro que no.- dijo poniéndose de puntillas para darle al chico un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras iban de camino decidieron adentrarse a un campo de flores de todos los colores que había sembrado Hagrid como conmemoración del tres mil quinceavo aniversario de Hogwarts.

-¡Mira estas! - decía Hermione emocionada paseándose por el enorme jardín.

Alan simplemente la miraba.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Simplemente eres hermosa.-

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y el color subir a sus mejillas. Giró para que Alan no la viera, y el chico aprovechó para acercarse.

-Para ti.-

Hermione se volvió y observó que el ojiverde tenía una flor color azul parecida a una rosa, pero a diferencia de las otras flores, esta desprendía un olor diferente, como el de un perfume exquisito que Hermione nunca había olido jamás.

-Yo… no sé qué decir.- dijo avergonzada y estirándose de su posición en el suelo para tomarla.

-No tienes que decir nada. Eres mi novia, y me gusta hacerte feliz.-

Hermione sintió una calidez, y enseguida se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre el chico, tirándolo hacia atrás, pero algunas flores amortiguando la caída.

-Te quiero.- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

* * *

-Y así fue. Con montones de lechuzas revoloteando por la Sala Común.- dijo Ginny, terminando de contar a Hagrid el suceso de la semana pasada. –Fue tan romántico… Alan, deberías compartir con Harry tus ideas. Creo que podrían servirle de mucha ayuda.-

-¡Hey!- exclamó Harry dándole una mirada de acusación, con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¡Yo hago cosas románticas!-

-Ajá.-

Hermione, Alan y Ron simplemente rieron. Hagrid les preparaba chocolate caliente, ya que el clima comenzaba a estar cada vez más frío con el paso de los días.

-Me alegra que todos estén contentos. En especial Hermione, no sé cómo lo has hecho chico, pero sigue haciéndolo.- dijo Hagrid a Alan, sacándole una sonrisa. Comenzó a pasarles las tazas con el chocolate, pero cuando iba a entregarle la suya a Hermione, Alan asumió que era para él, por lo que sus manos chocaron y la taza cayó al suelo, derramando su hirviente contenido en el regazo de Hermione.

-¡Mierda!- gritó la chica sin poderse contener y poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-¡Por Merlín, ¿Hermione estás bien?! Lo lamento tanto…- dijo Alan tratando de ayudarle de alguna manera.

Ginny, Ron y Harry también se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

-¡Hermione, quítate la ropa!- dijo Ron apresuradamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Ron tiene razón, si no lo haces, podría formarse una quemadura peor, ven!- dijo Ginny jalándola fuera de la cabaña para que los chicos no vieran nada.

Hermione apenas podía caminar. El dolor en sus piernas y parte de su brazo era casi insoportable. Sentía que el rozar de su falda contra ellos le desgarraba la piel lentamente, por lo que se desplomó al suelo.

Ginny se apresuró en quitarse la túnica y arrojársela, después de haber sacado su varita del bolsillo de ésta.

-Quítate la falda y ponte eso encima.- dijo insistente y girando para darle privacidad.

Hermione obedeció, y sujetando la túnica de Ginny alrededor de su torso y haciendo un nudo en él, se quitó la parte inferior de su ropa arruinada, haciéndola a un lado.

Observó con cuidado de no dejar caer la túnica, el aspecto de sus piernas. Se veían de un color rojizo, que poco a poco se iba intensificando a un tono más café. Hermione tomó su varita y en seguida se dispuso a curar sus heridas, haciéndolo de una manera sencilla, sin apresurarse y sintiendo el alivio del dolor poco a poco. Escuchó las voces de Hagrid y de los chicos, preguntando si todo marchaba bien.

Hermione giró la cabeza en sentido contrario para contestarles, pero en eso vio que un chico con cabellos rubios la observaba fijamente desde lejos, a través de la ligera capa de neblina. Hermione se quedó quieta, sin emitir ni un solo sonido, provocando que Ginny girara preocupada.

-¡Pero qué demonios cree ese idiota que hace aquí!- estalló Ginny con furia al notar la presencia lejana de Malfoy.

Los chicos al escuchar la voz de Ginny salieron con prisa de la cabaña, dirigiéndose las chicas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Alan alarmado mirando a Hermione, pero la chica seguía en un trance. Ginny tenía razón. _¿Qué demonios hacía Malfoy ahí? ¿Acaso los espiaba?_

-¡El maldito de Malfoy está ahí!- dijo señalándolo con el dedo. Malfoy al parecer también observó esto, y se alejó lentamente hasta desaparecer detrás de la niebla.

-Maldito bastardo pervertido.- dijo Alan encaminándose hasta donde había desaparecido el rubio.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?- dijo Hermione sujetándolo del brazo con una mano, ya que la otra aseguraba la túnica de Ginny en sus cintura.

-¿Qué parece que hago? Voy a destrozarle la cara a ese miserable.-

-¡No lo harás!- lo reprendió la chica.

-Hermione, ¿Qué demonios crees que hacía ahí? Pudo haberte visto.-

-¡No pudo haberme visto porque me puse la túnica antes de desnudarme en medio del maldito bosque!- exclamó con estrés y obviedad.

Alan se sonrojó un poco, pero las palabras de Hermione lograron calmarlo.

-¿Qué demonios hacía fuera del castillo a estas horas de todos modos? Comienza a oscurecer.- intervino Ron.

-Supongo que también está en su derecho de salir del castillo, como todos nosotros.- dijo Ginny, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Alan miró de nuevo en dirección del rubio, enfadado. Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía que lidiar con un novio protectivo, cosa que no le entusiasmaba en absoluto. Nunca le había agradado que los hombres pelearan por ella, mucho menos que la vengaran.

-¿Por qué no nos dirigimos al castillo?- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos. –Comienza a hacer frío.-

-Creo que tengo algo que puede ayudarte, Hermione.- dijo Hagrid entrando en la cabaña y saliendo con una gruesa capa de piel de algún animal, que definitivamente haría que Hermione se viera ridícula, pero también la mantendría en calor.

-Gracias Hagrid…- dijo con media sonrisa. Se colocó la piel sobre la túnica y la cerró, cruzando los brazos para que esta no se abriera. Se volvió hacia Alan, cuya mirada seguía buscando entre la niebla al rubio.

-Alan, vámonos por favor.-

Alan la miró y asintió con la cabeza, siguiéndola. El camino de regreso fue en silencio a causa del cansancio de los chicos y del incidente.

En cuanto llegaron a la Sala Común, se desplomaron en los sillones, dispuestos a empezar tareas, pero la pronta entrada de Neville por el retrato de la Señora Gorda hizo que pausaran sus planes.

-¡Harry, al fin te encuentro!- dijo jadeando, como si hubiera estado corriendo y captando la atención de los que estaban en la sala. –McGonagall quiere verte, han seleccionado una nueva fecha para reanudar el partido.-

Harry, Ginny, Ron, se miraron entre sí, y rápidamente salieron de la Sala, dejando a Hermione y Alan solos.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se puso de pie. –No puedo creer que Quidditch les pueda llegar a ser más importante que las tareas.- dijo haciendo a Alan reír.

-En fin, debo cambiarme y deshacerme de esta cosa.- dijo señalando la piel que la había dado Hagrid.

-Está bien, te esperaré aquí.-

Hermione subió las escaleras, y al llegar al cuarto de las chicas se cambió a los pantalones del uniforme, para estar un poco más cómoda. Al retirar su túnica se percató que tenía un olor extraño, y buscando en los bolsillos encontró la flor que Alan le había dado esa mañana. Feliz, la pegó a sus labios para aspirar su deliciosa fragancia, y después la colocó en el buró a un lado de su cama.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Alan conversando con Lavender, lo cual hizo que despertara algo en su interior. No eran celos, ya que no sentía las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a la chica, pero sentía algo extraño. Escuchó a Alan reír y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que era… comenzaba a dudar de sí misma.

Hermione siempre había sido una chica inteligente, pero nunca había sido completamente segura o confiada. ¿Qué pasaría si Alan se aburría de ella? O peor, ¿La dejaba? La chica sacudió la cabeza, prácticamente obligándose a ignorar esto, y se encaminó hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¿De qué me perdí?- interrumpió Hermione sentándose a un lado de Alan.

-¡Hey!- replicó Alan alegre. –Sólo charlábamos de unos nuevos dulces que Lavender ha conseguido de Fred y George.- dijo mostrándole un pequeño caramelo azul en cuya envoltura decía "Rompe quijadas interminable". –Prácticamente es un dulce que nunca se acaba.-

Hermione se limitó a sonreír y asentir la cabeza. Lavender, advirtiendo su sequedad, aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, fue un gusto charlar contigo, Alan.- dijo sonriéndole y después enfocándose en Hermione. –Adiós.-

Alan la observó con una expresión confundida, sin saber qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Todo está bien?-

Hermione le sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros. –Todo está bien.-

Alan no parecía muy convencido con su respuesta y se quedó pensativo. –Escucha, si no quieres que hable con Lavender por alguna cierta razón o cosas de chicas, yo lo entiendo…-

-¡No!- interrumpió Hermione sobresaltándolo. –No es eso, es sólo que yo…- dijo sin poder terminar la frase y apretando los puños en signo de frustración.

Alan al notar su estrés, la tomó de la mano. –Ven, salgamos un rato.-

Hermione se dejó guiar por el chico por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts por segunda vez. Estaba agradecida en cierta manera que Alan tomara el control en este tipo de situaciones, porque ella no era capaz de expresarse o de tener iniciativa para hablar de cosas personales. En cuanto llegaron al jardín en donde se habían besado por primera vez, Alan se sentó en una de las bancas que lo decoraban, y jaló para que la chica se sentara a un lado de él.

Tomando sus dos manos, se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente, sobresaltándola. Hermione le respondió, cerrando los ojos y dejándose guiar por el momento. Después de unos cuantos segundos más, Alan se separó lentamente.

-Ahora, ¿Vas a decirme qué te sucede?-

Hermione giró la cabeza y sintió que los ojos comenzaban a arderle. Poco a poco su vista comenzó a nublarse y sin previo aviso, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. No sabía realmente por qué estaba llorando, tal vez por su inseguridad o tal vez por la atención que Alan le daba.

-Hey… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Alan abrazándola y poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Una vez que se hubo calmado, Hermione comenzó a hablar.

-Yo… no lo sé, no soy una chica hermosa… o popular. Simplemente no lo soy, y pienso que tal vez podrías estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo… Es decir hay muchas chicas que podrían ser mucho mejores opciones que yo, y…-

Alan la interrumpió con un beso, sujetando su rostro entre las manos, sin dejarla terminar.

-Yo te quiero a ti.- dijo sonriendo. – Yo no te pregunté si querías ser mi novia por ninguna de esas cosas, sino porque en verdad me ves como soy, y puedo ser quien realmente soy contigo.-

-Pero…-

-Te prometo que no me arrepiento de nada, y quiero que sepas que puedes hablar de cualquier inseguridad conmigo. Quiero saber todo de ti, en verdad. Yo nunca te haría daño.- dijo abrazándola nuevamente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, abrazados. Después, Hermione rompió el abrazo, secándose las lágrimas con una risita nerviosa.

-Lo lamento, no debería de actuar de una manera tan inmadura.-

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo. Además, me agrada que te sientas en confianza de hablar de esto conmigo.-

-Te lo agradezco, enserio. Y sabes que también puedes decirme cualquier cosa que te moleste, o que te haga sentir triste.-

-Gracias, lo haré.-

Se quedaron en los brazos del otro, disfrutando del momento y del calor que cada uno propiciaba. Después escucharon varias voces de alumnos provenir de los corredores.

-Será mejor que regresemos, creo que los de Gryffindor ya están regresando a la Sala Común.-

En cuanto llegaron observaron que la mayoría de los Gryffindors estaban despiertos, cosa que a Hermione le pareció extraña. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Alan y Hermione se acercaron a sus amigos, quienes hablaban ávidamente entre ellos.

-Entonces… ¿Les han dado fecha para el partido?- preguntó la morena

-Dentro de una semana. Tenemos que entrenar duro si es que queremos ganar esto. Estoy seguro que Slytherin querrá apartar el campo para practicar, y debemos adelantárnosles.- dijo Harry motivado.

-Pero…- dijo Ginny sonriente. -¡Hay una buena noticia!- dijo en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de los demás hacia ella. A medida que los alumnos se fueron acercando, comenzó a hablar.

-Todos sabemos que se acercan las fiestas, así que a causa de que los dementores estarán más presentes en esas fechas, ¡Dumbledore ha concedido que mañana vayamos a Hogsmeade!-

Un estallido de felicidad irrumpió en la habitación, con gritos y exclamaciones de emoción.

Hermione se sintió aliviada y contenta. Hogsmeade era uno de los lugares del mundo mágico a donde más le gustaba ir, además que habría libros nuevos por leer y cosas para la ocasión.

Giró emocionada para ver la expresión de Alan, pero el chico permanecía en silencio, con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Fue entonces que Hermione entendió: Alan recientemente había perdido a su padre, dudaba seriamente que alguien más hubiera firmado su permiso para salir del castillo.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó tiernamente, regresándolo a la realidad. Él le devolvió el abrazo, pero no le contestó.

-Podemos quedarnos ambos aquí. No necesito ir a Hogsmeade este año.- mintió.

-No.- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo. –Quiero que vayas, yo estaré bien, lo prometo.-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada. Vi lo mucho que te entusiasmó la noticia, así que no quiero arruinar nada.-

Hermione tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla.

-No arruinarás nada…-

-Me sentiría más tranquilo si fueras.- dijo sonriente. – ¡En serio! Podrás contarme cómo lo han decorado y qué cosas nuevas hay. Además de que quiero una rana de chocolate desde hace meses.-

Hermione rió alegremente soltando al chico.

-Está bien… te traeré tu rana de chocolate.-

* * *

La mañana llegó sin avisar rápidamente, con un clima tres veces más helado que el día anterior. Hermione sentía que el frío se colaba hasta sus huesos, posiblemente más que a las otras chicas porque su cama estaba a un lado de la ventana.

Escuchó el sonido de pies en el suelo, acercándose rápidamente hacia donde estaba. De repente sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones al sentir un peso caer sobre su cuerpo duramente.

-¡Está nevando!- exclamó una pelirroja sonriente desde encima de la chica.

Hermione maldijo por lo bajo, tratando de hablar sin escucharse como una anciana cuyo último aliento salía de su cuerpo.

-¡Ginny, maldita sea! ¡Quítate de encima!-

Ginny rodó fuera de la cama de la morena, sonriente, aplastándola más en el suceso. Después tomó sus ropas y se dirigió al baño cantando mientras Hermione se quedaba quieta recuperándose. Hermione captó después de un rato lo que Ginny había dicho y se incorporó para asomarse por la ventana. El suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de escarcha blanca, y copos de nieve podían verse caer desde el cielo. Al ver la nieve sintió el espíritu Navideño invadir su interior, y se sintió alegre inexplicablemente.

Después de haberse duchado y haberse vestido con ropas de invierno, Ginny y Hermione se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, sólo para encontrarlo casi vacío.

-Seguramente ya están en la entrada.- dijo Ginny entusiasmada cambiando su rumbo.

Hermione dio una revisada al Gran Comedor pero no vio a Alan en ninguna parte. Se desilusionó un poco ya que quería despedirse, pero siguió a la pelirroja.

Al llegar a la entrada de Hogwarts, se encontraron con los alumnos que asistirían. Hermione pudo divisar a Neville, quien hablaba con Dean Thomas acerca de una nueva recordadora, a Lavender y a Parvati, a Colin Creevey señalando animosamente su cámara fotográfica, y a un rubio en un abrigo de cuero negro, igual como el que había visto el día del suceso en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Hermione se quedó quieta observando al chico. Sintió un rencor genuino recorrer sus venas e inundar sus pensamientos. Cuando Malfoy se volvió hacia ella se le quedó viendo con una expresión fría, la cual el chico le devolvió. No se hacían malos gestos, ni se insultaban por lo bajo, simplemente se observaban el uno al otro, como si fuera un duelo entre quién podría sostener más la mirada.

Malfoy se volvió a sus amigos, ignorándola, por lo que Hermione concentró su atención en los suyos.

* * *

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, los alumnos se dispersaron por el lugar, sin antes oír a McGonagall decir que se verían en el lugar de inicio en seis horas.

-Bien, ¿A dónde iremos primero? Muero de hambre.- dijo Ginny mientras se frotaba el estómago con los guantes.

-¿Las Tres Escobas?- dijo Ron. Y ahí se dirigieron.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y ordenaron los cuatro una cerveza de mantequilla cada uno. Conversaron por unos cuantos minutos, pero su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando alguien tocó el hombro de Hermione para llamar su atención.

Un hombre alto y de barba, con una capa gruesa y roja yacía a un metro de distancia de ella. La chica, al reconocer quien era, se sobresaltó tanto que casi derrama su bebida, la cual Ron detuvo antes de que se hiciera un desastre.

-¡Víctor! Yo… es decir… ¡Hola!- dijo algo incómoda y acercándose para saludarlo con un abrazo.

-Hola Hermione.- dijo con un acento marcado y con voz grave. –Lamento si te molesté, sólo quería saludarte. Y los chicos.- dijo añadiendo para no quedar mal y dándoles un gesto con la cabeza, al cual ellos respondieron con un hola.

-¡Pues me alegra que lo hayas hecho! ¿Cómo van las cosas en Durmstrang? Ahora tenemos a uno de tus compañeros en nuestros terrenos.- dijo orgullosa refiriéndose a Alan.

Víctor no pareció entender lo que decía.

-¿Compañero?-

-Alan, Alan Blackwell. Antes estudiaba en Durmstrang, aunque es de nuestra edad.-

-Vaya, nunca había oído de él.-

-Oh… seguramente no habrán coincidido en el instituto.-

-Seguramente.-

Un silencio incómodo se asentó entre ellos, y Hermione comenzaba a contar los segundos como si fueran horas.

-Bueno, me dio gusto saludarte.- dijo Víctor acercándose a Hermione para darle un abrazo de despedida.

-Lo mismo digo, ¡Adiós!-

Hermione se sentó, y observó a Harry, Ginny a Ron, quienes estaban en silencio, pero después rompieron a reír.

-Definitivamente fue una de las conversaciones más incómodas que he presenciado.- dijo Ron sin parar de reír, a lo que Hermione le arrojó una servilleta arrugada mientras fingía estar molesta con ellos.

Después de comer, se pasearon por el lugar observando los arreglos Navideños y escuchando la música proveniente de los cantores.

-Vayamos a Honeydukes. Le prometí a Alan una rana de chocolate.- dijo Hermione, pero enseguida recordó algo ligeramente más importante. –Aunque también debo ir a Galdrags por una falda nueva...-

-¿Por qué no te adelantas mientras hacemos fila para Galdrags? Así no perdemos más tiempo.- dijo Ginny.

-Me parece bien.-

Hermione se fue por un lado y sus amigos por otro. Estaba a punto de llegar a Honeydukes cuando un cierto suceso la detuvo. Malfoy estaba completamente solo dirigiéndose con paso decidido a algún lugar. Hermione rodó los ojos y siguió su camino, pero volvió a detenerse. Pensamientos comenzaron a invadir su cabeza, llenándola de curiosidad. _¿A dónde iría Malfoy solo?_

Hermione se debatió internamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. _¿Debería seguirlo? Pero, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tal vez Malfoy solo se dirigía a un lugar como cualquier otro… ¿O no?_

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se dejó vencer por la curiosidad. Observó a Malfoy desde lejos y comenzó a seguirlo sigilosamente. El rubio dobló la esquina a un lugar que reconoció inmediatamente. Había sido allí donde habían peleado en tercer año, y Harry los había espantado con su capa invisible. Pero de lo que más se percató era que ese era el uno de los caminos para llegar a la Casa de los Gritos.

Se acercó con cuidado, pero pisó accidentalmente una de las ramas que habían caído de los árboles, por lo que Malfoy se volvió alerta. Sin embargo, la chica logró esconderse tras a nieve antes de que pudiera divisarla.

Malfoy se quedó unos instantes observando sus alrededores, pero siguió con su camino… hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

Hermione dejó que se alejara antes de seguirlo, para no arriesgar ser descubierta. Al cabo de un tiempo continuó con su destino, llegando cansada de caminar sobre la nieve a la choza vieja y desaliñada, entrando por uno de los pasadizos secretos.

En cuanto entró, los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirla. Recordó la noche que descubrieron que Sirius era inocente, que Peter Pettigrew había escapado y que Ron había estado mal herido en una de las camas de arriba. Sin pensarlo se dirigió a la misma habitación de los sucesos, lentamente y con cuidado de no hacer crujir a los tablones de madera.

En cuanto llegó, vio todo como estaba. La cama, la mesa, los cuadros…

En eso escuchó cómo la puerta detrás de ella se cerraba con un estruendo, sobresaltándola y casi sacándole un grito.

-Sabía que me seguirías, Granger.-

* * *

**¿Y si me das un review, y yo te doy un abrazo virtual? :D**


	12. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola a todos! Miiiiiil disculpas por no haber podido subir antes, estoy en exámenes y se me complica bastante... Pero bueno, aquí está el siguiente cap, que es bastante diferente a los pasados, porque aquí empieza el giro de la historia, hehe.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic! Y espero que en serio me perdonen... :'c Subiré más seguido cuando acabe exámenes.**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

**(Por cierto, ¿Soy la única a la que le salen ads de NextCoup? En la palabra habitación se me marca como un link, y no lo hago a propósito. No sé si sea mi computadora o Fanfiction... :c)**

* * *

_Las puertas del corredor se abrieron de par en par con un estrépito. Estaba molesto, bastante molesto. Su capa negra se arrastraba por la superficie de los tablones de mármol negro, rozándola con delicadeza mientas aceleraba su paso hacia la habitación de su destino. Sus pasos resonaban por el amplio corredor vacío del edificio oscuro._

_Observó a uno de los de rango bajo que guardaba la puerta principal, y quien titiritaba al verlo acercarse hacia él._

_-¿Dónde está?- preguntó con voz seca y tenebrosa._

_-Señor… por favor… El Señor no quiere ser molestado.-_

_-Dile que soy yo quien llama.-_

_El mortífago tragó visiblemente, y tembló con más fuerza._

_-El Señor ha pedido que nadie lo moleste, incluyéndolo a usted, Señor.-_

_Apretando los dientes con furia, y con un movimiento de su varita, el mortífago cayó muerto. Sin esperar una reacción de dentro, empujó las puertas gigantes de madera con fuerza, las cuales se estrellaron contra el muro. Se adentró a la habitación con paso decidido, observando al Señor Tenebroso, sentado, quien lo miraba con desdén. El muchacho dejó caer su capucha, revelando una cabellera de color negro intenso. _

_Nagini, al reconocerlo, se deslizó de los brazos de su amo y se enroscó a pies de él, como si lo venerara, pero el joven la tomó del cuello desmesuradamente y la arrojó hacia un costado, la serpiente emitiendo un sonido amenazador._

_Al llegar a los pies del Señor Tenebroso, se detuvo. Miró al suelo, pensativo, pero aún furioso._

_-Lo que pide mi Señor es exhaustivo y degradante.-_

_Voldemort se incorporó en su silla al escuchar aquellas palabras duras._

_-Sabes que llevará tiempo. Pero para alguien joven e incrédulo como tú, Kaeser, el tiempo no vale lo que las acciones._

_El joven levantó los ojos al Señor Tenebroso._

_-Yo soy la oscuridad. Yo soy el pasado, el presente, y el futuro. Tengo poder sobre todo y sobre todos. Y quiero ver mi poder efectuado sobre la mierda que habita este mundo. No debe quedar ni un solo rastro de los asquerosos sangre sucia.-_

_Voldemort se levantó de su asiento, y caminó por la habitación, seguido de Nagini. Observaba su varita con interés, como si fuera la primera vez que la observara detenidamente._

_-Este asunto tendrá su consumación, más no aún, las cosas no están listas.-_

_-¿Qué debo hacer yo?-_

_-Debes permitir que las cosas se desenvuelvan, que estén más unidos. Que lleguen a enamorarse o lo que sea que haga la escoria de su tipo. Así, y sólo así el plan podrá ser más efectivo.-_

_Kaeser, después de mirarlo fijamente y reprimiendo su furia, salió de la habitación, pero no sin escuchar una severa amenaza:_

_-Kaeser… No lo arruines.-_

* * *

El decir que Hermione se sentía avergonzada y enfadada al mismo tiempo era evidente, sobre todo cuando se había jurado salir de la vida del rubio que tenía frente a ella. Sus puños yacían a sus costados, apretados con fuerza y su rostro mostraba un ligero tono de color rojo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el rubio molesto, cruzándose de brazos, sin apartarse de la puerta cerrada. -¿A qué se debe esta maldita persecución?-

Hermione, incapaz de contestar sin sonar como una idiota, le respondió con otra pregunta. –No lo sé, ¿A qué se debe que hayas venido hasta acá solo? ¿O que no me hayas revelado lo que significa la visión que presencié? Si vamos a jugar a las preguntas, Draco, creo que este juego lo gano yo.-

Malfoy la miró de una manera intensa que hizo que se sintiera más pequeña de lo que era. –No puedes ganar un juego que no sabes jugar, Granger.- dijo amenazante.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?- respondió furiosa.

-¡Significa que no debes meterte en los asuntos que no te incumben, maldita sea!- dijo dándole un golpe a la pared con el puño, haciendo que cayera del techo un poco de polvo y escombro.

-¡Tú mismo dijiste que tus malditas visiones nos afectarían a los dos!- bramó colérica.

-¡Pues yo no he escogido estas visiones, ¿de acuerdo?!- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Hermione se quedó callada ante este hecho, claramente asustada y esperando a que profundizara, pero el rubio se quedó callado, controlando su respiración agitada, tratando de calmarse

Malfoy tragó en seco, mirando al suelo, evitándola. –Hay veces que nos convertimos en lo que menos esperábamos ser.-

La chica estaba atónita. Casi podía ver cómo el muro que cubría la superioridad y egocentrismo de Malfoy se derrumbaba poco a poco a pedazos.

-Malfoy… basta ya, por favor. Estoy cansada… Harta. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo que te tiene así?- dijo con fatiga, como si se rindiera ante él.

Malfoy trabó la quijada, mirando hacia otro lado. Después de unos torturantes segundos, y sin mirarla le respondió. –Nadie puede enterarse de esto.-

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, con miedo de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Malfoy abrió la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente con una mirada de extrañeza. Cuando Hermione iba a reclamarle y preguntarle qué sucedía, escuchó los ruidos también.

Voces.

Malfoy le indicó a la chica con un dedo a los labios que permaneciera en silencio, a lo cual la chica asintió. Le resultaba bastante extraño que los alumnos hubieran entrado a este lugar, ya que pensaba que sólo ella, Harry, Ron, Ginny y ahora Malfoy sabían del sitio. Las voces no eran tan distinguibles, pero Hermione hizo lo posible por descifrar lo que decían. Los pasos y las voces se incrementaban con cada segundo, haciendo cada vez más sencillo identificarlas. Hermione logró distinguir por lo menos unas 5 personas con voces de personas adultas, que se pasaban por los pasillos de manera agresiva y pesada, haciendo los tablones de madera crujir.

-De prisa, idiotas, no tenemos todo el maldito día.- dijo una voz que hizo que un shock recorriera el cuerpo de la chica como una flama que la hizo temblar de terror.

Malfoy la miró por una fracción de segundo con expresión consternada, pero se enfocó de nuevo en las voces.

Repentinamente, la perilla comenzó a girar. Malfoy abrió los ojos con expresión de espanto y, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó por la muñeca a Hermione quien comenzó a protestar, pero el chico puso su mano sobre su boca y otra en su cintura, dirigiéndola con rapidez y agilidad al hueco que había entre la ahora puerta abierta y el muro, de modo que la misma puerta tapaba su escondite.

Aunque el tiempo o la situación no fuera la apropiada, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse consciente de la situación. Escuchaba la respiración del chico cerca de su oído, y sentía que el cuero de sus guantes negros le quemaba la piel, mientras pasos hacían evidente la presencia de sujetos en la habitación.

-¿A qué demonios se debe esta conmovedora reunión?- dijo una voz masculina de manera sarcástica.

-Cierra la boca, Carrow. El Señor Tenebroso tiene un plan en mente.- contestó una voz maniaca proveniente de una mujer.

Malfoy se enderezó al escuchar el nombre del mortífago. Apretó ligeramente con más fuerza el agarre que tenía sobre Hermione, como si le indicara que más le valía no atreverse a mover un músculo.

-Pues adelante con él, que estoy hambriento.- dijo otra voz, mientras se escuchaba el ruido de una bolsa moverse. En ese instante, un hedor desagradable a sangre y a carne podrida inundó la habitación, haciendo que se entrecortara la respiración del rubio y que Hermione suprimiera el deseo de vomitar.

-Por Merlín, Greyback. ¿Qué demonios…?-

-Estaba solo en su cuna. Nadie más iba a quererlo si sus padres están muertos.- dijo mientras masticaba a su presa humana, haciendo que Hermione cerrara los ojos fuerza, pero al escuchar un crujido de huesos, se apartó del agarre de Malfoy volvió la espalda a la habitación, refugiándose en su pecho, verdaderamente asustada. El chico, sin saber qué hacer, por unos instantes colocó sus manos sobre las de ella, evitando que algún sonido pudiera afectarla.

-¿Qué desea el Señor Tenebroso de nosotros, Bella?- dijo otra mujer de una manera sensual.

-Escuchen. Será dentro de poco. El Señor Tenebroso desea que nos preparemos.-

-Eso no es lo que dice Kaeser. Piensa que toda esta demora es una pérdida de tiempo.- añadió Rowle. –Concuerdo con él. Deberíamos simplemente hacerlo.-

Bellatrix le arrojó un objeto de porcelana con un grito histérico que retumbó en las viejas paredes. –Kaeser dirá lo que quiera… pero recuerda quién es nuestro líder.-

-No lo seguirá siendo por mucho, y lo sabes.-

Bellatrix, histérica, comenzó a lanzarle maleficios al mortífago, quien apenas pudo evadirlos.

-¡El Señor Tenebroso no sucumbirá! Kaeser es sólo una parte de él, tal como lo son objetos del valor de la mierda e insignificantes. Quien se oponga a los deseos del Señor Tenebroso, está en su contra.- dijo amenazándolos y haciendo que todos guardaran silencio, incluyendo a Greyback.

Hermione se separó un poco de Malfoy para escuchar con claridad.

-Escuchen bien. La siguiente luna será perfecto si Kaeser logra completar la misión. Tendremos que esperar hasta entonces, pero no sin crear una pequeña distracción en otros rumbos.-

Los mortífagos parecían estar interesados, ya que continuaron en silencio.

-Será mañana a medianoche.-

En ese instante, Bellatrix desapareció con un estrépito, haciendo retumbar las paredes y el techo. Amycus Carrow se puso de pie, tomando la posición de autoridad.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción?-

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder, también desapareció, seguido de los demás mortífagos a su tiempo.

La habitación quedó completamente vacía salvo por los dos chicos. Su posición era la misma, ambos tratando de procesar qué era lo que acababa de suceder. Hermione aún tenía el cuerpo apoyado en el de Malfoy.

-Mortífagos en Hogsmeade…- dijo Malfoy como si se hablara a sí mismo.

Hermione se apartó del chico, decidida a caminar por la habitación y pensar, pero una escena hizo que soltara un grito desgarrador. Malfoy se acercó deprisa a revisar qué había sido lo que la había asustado. Al ver al cuerpo del bebé muerto y desfigurado, se apresuró y le echó una manta encima, mientras que Hermione salía de la habitación y se inclinaba en el pasillo para devolver el estómago.

El rubio dudosamente se acercó a ella, y con cuidado como si la chica fuera un objeto que con el más mínimo toque podría romperse, le apartó los cabellos del rostro para ayudarla.

Hermione después de unos minutos se enderezó, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su abrigo, su mano temblorosa.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?-

Malfoy permaneció en silencio, tratando de procesar los hechos. Hermione se volvió hacia él, con expresión asustada.

-Dime que no tienes nada que ver con esto.-

Malfoy se apartó de la morena enfadado, como si lo hubiera herido. –Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién demonios crees que soy?-

-¡No lo sé!- bramó Hermione mientras lágrimas de impotencia salían de sus ojos. – ¡No sé quién eres, porque no me dices nada! ¡Este asunto es mucho más grave de lo que yo pensaba, así que ahora mismo vas a decirme qué putas te sucede! ¡Ahora!- gritó como nunca en su vida, haciendo que Malfoy retrocediera.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa! Dumbledore sabe que he estado teniendo estas visiones, pero no sabe por qué. Sólo sabe que mi futuro tiene que ver contigo.

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-¡Granger, si lo digo el futuro cambiará! No puedo arriesgar eso.-

-¿Y puedes arriesgar el mío? ¿Puedes vivir con el hecho de que yo siempre viviré entre las sombras, sin alguna idea de lo que pueda o no sucederme?-

-Esa no es mi responsabilidad.- dijo negado.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta con extrañeza y espanto, incapaz de creer que a estas alturas continuara con excusas y tapando los hechos del futuro.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta. -No puedo quedarme aquí.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación con prisa.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-

-Con mis amigos.- dijo descendiendo las escaleras velozmente, pero el cuerpo del rubio le interceptó el paso.

-Hermione, no puedes decirle a nadie lo que ha pasado, ¿Me escuchas?-

-Mírame.- dijo retándolo y esquivándolo. El rubio la tomó por los hombros y la estrelló fuertemente contra el muro, haciéndolo temblar.

-¡Escúchame bien! No puedes decirle a nadie acerca de las visiones. Nos perjudicará ambos, créeme, ¡Por favor!-

-¿Y qué hay de los mortífagos?-

-Iremos con Dumbledore.-

Hermione observó su rostro y expresión de súplica. Sus ojos imploraban que guardara su secreto y al mismo tiempo lo demandaban. La chica los miró y se hundió en ellos, perdida en sus pensamientos, en lo que acababa de pasar y lo que podría llegar a sucederle. Tragó saliva visiblemente, pero de manera más calmada.

-Draco, tengo miedo.-

Malfoy retrocedió unos centímetros sorprendido. La observó detenidamente, y aflojando sus manos, le respondió.

-Yo también.-

* * *

-De acuerdo, la hemos buscado por todas partes, tal vez regresó al castillo con Alan.- dijo Ron.

Ginny y Harry, quienes respiraban entrecortadamente por la búsqueda y por el frío lo miraron.

-No lo creo, Ron… No es de ella decir una cosa y hacer otra. Dijo que no tardaría en alcanzarnos.- argumentó Ginny.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Harry señalando a lo lejos.

Ron y Ginny entrecerraron los ojos para poder observar mejor, y notaron que la chica corría hacia en dirección opuesta a la de ellos con… ¿Malfoy?

-Algo ha sucedido.- dijo Harry mientras emprendía a correr tras ellos, seguido de los dos hermanos.

Hermione notó que se aproximaban, pero no dejó de correr hacia el castillo.

-No te detengas.- dijo Malfoy, quien estaba ligeramente más adelantado que ella, puesto que corría más rápido.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Harry con dificultad en el habla. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Mortífagos.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Pero la chica no respondió, sino que aceleró el ritmo, llegando a la entrada de Hogwarts y dirigiéndose a la oficina de McGonagall, pero Malfoy la tomó del brazo, sobresaltándola.

-Sé la contraseña.- dijo indicando el águila de la oficina de Dumbledore.

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Ron deteniéndose unos segundos para recuperarse. -¿Cómo demonios va a saberla él?- pero nadie le respondió.

Continuaron con su camino, pero Hermione frenó instintivamente al ver pasar a un chico de cabello castaño con un libro en la mano que la miraba extrañado.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué hacen aquí, no se supone que regresarían hasta tarde?- dijo Alan acercándose a la chica con preocupación y mirando a Malfoy con disimulado desdén.

-Alan.- dijo tratando de recobrarse. –Habían mortífagos en la Casa de los Gritos. Malfoy y yo los hemos escuchado.-

-¿Malfoy y tú?- preguntó Alan como si fuera lo único que había logrado captar.

-¿En la Casa de los Gritos? ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo en Hogsmeade?- preguntó Ginny alarmada.

-Debemos hablar con Dumbledore.- interrumpió Malfoy molesto, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

El rubio se posicionó frente a la estatua de la oficina, seguido por Hermione y los demás, enunciando la contraseña con claridad.

-Naranjas de chocolate.-

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar por qué el director elegía postres para sus contraseñas, pero sacudiendo la cabeza, observó cómo el águila se movía habilitando el paso para ellos. Malfoy se apresuró y subió primero, liderando el camino.

Malfoy abrió la puerta sin tocar, para encontrarse con Dumbledore charlando con Snape, con un periódico en mano. Ambos miraron a los chicos con sorpresa.

-Draco, ¿Qué…?-

-Mortífagos en Hogsmeade- dijo Malfoy sin más rodeos. –Planean un ataque.-

Snape miró a Dumbledore con seriedad y rápidamente salió de su oficina, como si fuera él mismo a encargarse del asunto.

Hermione notó cómo la habitación le daba vueltas, al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore se aproximaba para atender la situación. Observó a Malfoy, serio y compuesto, explicando los hechos con calma y claridad, a Harry, Ron y Ginny, quienes lo escuchaban con toda su atención. Se sentía agotada, y con el estómago irritado por haber devuelto el estómago. Miró a Alan frotándose la frente, ya que sentía un dolor de cabeza comenzar a intensificarse.

-¿Concuerda en que esto fue lo que sucedió, Señorita Granger?-

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, pero lo único que la chica pudo hacer, es perderse en la oscuridad y caer.

* * *

**¿Review? Aunque sé que no lo merezco, ¡Es importante para que me digan si les gusta el rumbo de la historia o no! c:**


	13. Capítulo 13

**¡Hola! Jijiji estoy muy feliz con cómo salió este capítulo... ¡Por fin se enterarán de cosas importantes! Creo que ya era hora... :)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic! Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Abrió los ojos con sobresalto y sintió sudor frío cubrir todo su cuerpo. Su respiración era agitada y su garganta seca y sentía que la sangre que recorría sus venas estaba fría. Logró enfocar la vista y reconoció el lugar inmediatamente:

La enfermería.

Por supuesto, ahora lo recordaba todo. Recordó cómo se sentía antes de desvanecer y lo que había pasado en la casa de los Gritos. Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero sus músculos y cabeza no estaban de acuerdo con esa demanda. Miró por la ventana y se percató de que estaba oscuro, salvo por la luz de la luna que iluminaba partes de sus sábanas y de la habitación.

Se quedó quieta, pensando en qué debería proceder. Tragó en seco e hizo una mueca al sentir cómo la saliva le lastimaba la garganta, y en seguida pensó en beber un vaso de agua.

Obligó a su cuerpo a sentarse y se puso las manos en la cabeza tratando de controlar su mareo. Cerró los ojos por un instante y respiró hondo.

En cuanto los abrió, se llevó una sorpresa que hizo que la lengua se le fuera casi hasta la garganta, pero se recobró en un instante al reconocer a la silueta que estaba al fondo de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Malfoy se despegó de la pared y se acercó a la chica sigilosamente.

-Sólo quería saber si necesitabas algo.-

-Estoy bien, Draco. No necesito nada por el momento.-

Malfoy miró al suelo, evitándola. Después de unos largos segundos, comenzó a acercarse, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Pronto tendré que utilizar estos.- dijo mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Hermione no contestó, esperando a que sus acciones le dieran respuesta a su pregunta.

Malfoy retiró su mano hecha un puño, y la abrió frente al rostro de Hermione, revelando una escena bastante extraña. Eran los pétalos que había robado aquella vez en el invernadero.

-¿Por qué?-

Pero el rubio no le contestó. La observaba con una expresión calmada, casi podría decir la chica que tierna, y continuaba con la mano extendida.

De pronto notó que todo se oscurecía. La imagen del chico, su cama, la habitación… hasta convertirse en… nada.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos sobresaltada y con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, notando en seguida que diversos rostros observaban su figura sobre ella.

-¡Hey, por fin despiertas! Llevamos horas esperando a que…-

-¡Ron, cállate! Esa no es la manera de recibir a alguien que se ha desmayado.- reprendió Ginny.

-¡Pero es cierto!-

-¡Shhh!- protestaron tres voces diferentes.

Hermione cerró los ojos tratando de absorber todo, conteniendo la respiración unos instantes para tratar de apaciguarla. Cuando los abrió, noto los rostros preocupados de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Alan, quien estaba más cerca de ella, acariciando su mano.

-He estado mejor.- dijo refiriéndose al dolor de cabeza.

-Te golpeaste muy fuerte, lo más probable es que estés algunos días con dolor, pero ya sabes cómo es Madam Pomfrey, se las arreglará para hacerte sentir mejor.- dijo Harry con media sonrisa.

Hermione asintió y se dejó hundir en la cama. No podía evitar darle vueltas al sueño que había tenido hace 5 minutos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- dijo con una mano en la frente.

-Casi dos días.-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo levantándose de un sobresalto, para inmediatamente sentir el peso de las manos de Alan sobre sus hombros, empujándola ligeramente hacia atrás.-

-¡Tranquila, debes descansar!-

-Pero… ¿Qué sucedió con los mortífagos? Y Malf…- cerró la boca al notar la expresión molesta de Alan.

-No ha habido noticia de los mortífagos hasta ahora, Malfoy seguramente está en su sala común.- dijo el chico con desdén.

Hermione se calmó con esta noticia, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño al saber que Malfoy no parecía mostrar interés por ella.

Antes de que alguien pudiera comentar algo más, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, mostrando a la Profesora McGonagall con aire de preocupación. Se acercó a Hermione y le dedicó una sonrisa maternal.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Perfectamente.- mintió. –Me gustaría poder irme ya.- dijo sabiendo que le negarían la petición.

-De hecho, el profesor Dumbledore te espera en su oficina ahora.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándola. No era común que Dumbledore pidiera algo así.

Hermione pensó unos instantes y se puso de pie, revelando sus ropas de enfermería y sus pies descalzos.

-Me vestiré rápidamente e iré a su oficina.- afirmó a la profesora, quien le asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué querrá Dumbledore? Malfoy ya le ha dicho todo lo que sucedió con los mortífagos- preguntó Ginny curiosa en cuanto estuvieron los cinco solos de nuevo.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.- dijo la chica tomando sus cosas.

-Te esperaremos en la Sala Común.- dijo Harry con sequedad. A Hermione le dolió un poco su tono de voz, pero sacudiendo la cabeza, salió de la enfermería. Sabía que Harry había tenido varios problemas el año pasado. Problemas que Dumbledore nunca atendió y evadió frecuentemente. No le extrañaba que el chico estuviera resentido con el director.

Muchas personas la observaban con cara de curiosidad al verla vestida con un camisón blanco, pero ella las ignoró. Quería darse un baño antes de ir a presentarse a cualquier lugar.

-¡Hermione, espera!- dijo una voz que reconoció inmediatamente.

Alan se acercó corriendo y se colocó frente a ella. – ¿Qué te parece si después de que hables con Dumbledore salimos a dar un paseo por el lago? Claro, si estás dispuesta. Si no, lo entiendo completamente, es decir…-

Hermione le tapó la boca con la mano con una expresión de gracia en su rostro. Alan inmediatamente cerró la boca. –Claro que me gustaría pasear contigo.-

Alan sonrió y tomó su mano entre las suyas, dándole un ligero beso.

-Nos veremos más tarde entonces.- dijo alejándose, no sin antes haberla besado.

-Hasta entonces.- dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco torpe.

* * *

-Insisto en que no debería de venir.-

Malfoy se paseaba por la oficina del director con aspecto de molestia y ligera preocupación.

-Ambos sabemos que tiene derecho a saberlo, Draco.- dijo el director desde su escritorio, observando al chico.

-No lo tomará de buena manera.-

-Eso no podemos saberlo nosotros. Te pedí que si ella se acercaba a ti, no le negaras información.-

-Colóquese usted en mi lugar, profesor.- dijo bruscamente. -Soy un sangre pura, ahora afiliado con…- se detuvo al ver la expresión amenazante del director.- Con una muggle. ¿Tiene algo de malo acaso demorar la realidad?- dijo con enfado.

-Esa es la cosa con la realidad, Draco. Ya es existente, no debe ser demorada.-

La puerta de la oficina se abrió con lentitud y pesar, revelando a la morena ahora vestida apropiadamente y con el cabello un poco húmedo. Al ver a Malfoy, frunció el ceño en forma de confusión. Malfoy al verla, le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

-Profesor… ¿Vengo en mal momento?-

-En absoluto, querida niña.- dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella. – ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?- dijo señalando a un viejo sofá de cuero que yacía debajo del marco de la ventana.

La chica, observando a Malfoy, se sentó, pero el chico se encaminó al otro lado de la habitación, aún sin dirigirle una sola palabra o devolverle la mirada. Parecía molesto y preocupado, como si lo último que quisiera era estar ahí en esos momentos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, la chica giró, avergonzada sin saber por qué, y se enfocó en lo que hacía en director, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con una fibra suelta de su abrigo.

Dumbledore se acercó al viejo pensadero de la oficina y se posicionó frente a él. Tomó su varita y sacó de un frasco unos hilos fluorescentes de color blanco, que parecían flotar en el espacio. Los empujó hacia el pensadero con la punta de su varita, y éste se iluminó.

-Señorita Granger, lo que voy a pedirle es algo que no va a resultarle sencillo.- dijo aún sin mirarla.

La chica no dijo nada, pero sintió una oleada de preocupación apoderarse de ella.

-¿Qué…?-

-Debe confiar en mí cuando le digo que estará completamente a salvo, pero no puedo negar que no pueda conmocionarse con lo que estoy a punto de mostrarle.- dijo, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella.

Hermione se puso de pie con cuidado. Malfoy seguía sin verla, y la chica se rindió después de intentar llamar su atención de nuevo. Subió los escalones hasta el pensadero, que seguía brillando de manera intensa.

-¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?- preguntó a Dumbledore, asustada.

-Sumérjase.- dijo simplemente.

Hermione lo miró confusa, pero en seguida se volvió al cuenco. Parecía que lo que brillaba era un líquido transparente, como si fuera agua fluorescente que la llamaba con su luz. La chica sin darse cuenta se inclinó un poco hacia él, sintiendo después que su mente y cuerpo se separaban a medida de que se adentraba.

El escenario poco a poco fue cambiando. Ya no estaba en la oficina del director, sino en un bosque oscuro y frío. El aire se atravesaba por los troncos de los árboles haciendo un silbido y revolviendo las hojas secas del suelo, dándole un aspecto tenebroso.

Hermione notó que un sujeto alto de túnica con una capucha negra y deshilachada se acercaba. Hermione no lograba divisar el rostro de quien la portaba, lo único que veía era oscuridad, como si no hubiera un rostro bajo la tela, revelando una imagen borrosa y apagada. La figura se acercó dando largos y pesados pasos, como si fuera maestro o dueño de aquél bosque, y el bosque le rendía cuentas a ella. Detrás de uno de los árboles apareció una mujer de cabellos negros y rizados, también portando una capucha sobre la cabeza. La mujer era hermosa y joven, con facciones finas, labios carnosos y rostro pálido. Hermione no recordaba haber visto a una mujer más hermosa antes. Sintió el instinto de acercarse a ella y advertirle de aquélla figura tenebrosa, pero al parecer, la mujer iba directamente hacia ella.

-Mi Lord… está hecho, han sido dos.- dijo con una voz tranquila.

La figura macabra se quedó tiesa, como si las noticias que acababa de recibir no le hubieran parecido gratas. El sujeto soltó un gemido quebrado, parecido al de un animal moribundo.

-Me pregunto.- añadió la mujer.- Por qué mi Señor no eligió a su servidora para ser su confidente.- dijo como un hecho en vez de pregunta.

-Eres mi más fiel servidora.- contestó una voz lejanamente parecida a la de un humano.- Sólo en ti puedo confiar que lleves a cabo esta consumación. No debes dejarte vencer por deseos traidores a la sangre pura. Ella fue elegida por que no es fuerte, como tú.-

La mujer continuó insatisfecha, cruzándose de brazos visiblemente molesta.

-Debes deshacerte de uno.- concluyó el sujeto después de un tiempo.

La mujer retrocedió, descruzando los brazos con rostro dolido y con horror. -Mi Señor sabe que no puedo hacerle eso a mi sangre.-

Una bofetada atravesó el rostro de la mujer, tirándola al suelo. Hermione se tensó, pero no cambió de posición ni se acercó a ayudarla. La mujer se llevó la mano al rostro, claramente impactada, pasando los dedos por la marca del golpe.

La figura se dio la vuelta y se alejó lentamente.

-Soy tu amo, no lo olvides. La sangre es temporal, pero yo soy eterno. No debo recordarte que fue tu elección seguirme. Cuando regrese debe estar hecho.- dijo sin detenerse.

-Mi Lord, por favor, jamás podría ser perdonada. Podríamos separarlos. Si el Señor Tenebroso lo desea, puedo asegurarme de que el que el otro nunca llegue a enterarse de la existencia del elegido.-

El Señor Tenebroso siguió con su camino, pero al parecer considerando la opción dada por la mujer.

-Borra su memoria, Bellatrix, y trae al elegido. Ya verás tú que harás con el otro, pero quiero que no exista para nuestra realidad. - dijo con sequedad.

La mujer entristeció, y dejó los brazos caer a sus costados, derrotada por la orden de su amo.

-¿Qué será de mi amo en estos momentos? ¿A dónde debo reportarme?-

-Regresaré. Por ahora los Potter aguardan mi visita.-

Hermione sintió que todo le daba vueltas y que el bosque oscuro que hace segundos habitaba desaparecía en un instante.

Repentinamente estaba sentada en el sofá de una casa cómoda y acogedora de colores dorado y blanco. Hermione observó sus alrededores y entonces recordó… Recordó que era la misma casa que había visto en la visión en el aula de Pociones con Malfoy.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a los dos niños pequeños correr por las escaleras, jugando a las atrapadas, igual que en la visión. Hermione inmediatamente se puso de pie y los siguió con cautela.

Las escaleras de madera conducían a una amplia sección superior. Había por lo menos unas veinte habitaciones, todas con puerta cerrada excepto una, de donde provenía una luz cálida. La chica, quien había perdido de vista a los niños, los observó correr hacia dicha habitación entre risas juguetonas, ignorando ellos, el espacio y el tiempo, su existencia. Hermione ignoró este hecho y se dirigió tras ellos, pero en eso, escuchó una voz que le pareció extrañamente familiar.

-Niños, ¿Qué les he dicho acerca de hacer tanto ruido? Su hermano trata de dormir.- reprendió la voz de una mujer madura.

-Lo sentimos mamá.- replicó la voz de la niña, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz del otro pequeño. – ¡Ha sido su culpa, mamá! Ella fue quien empezó primero.-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Que sí!-

Hermione entró a la habitación, algo divertida por la discusión de los pequeños. Pero cuando lo hizo, definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con la imagen que ahora tenía frente a ella:

Una Hermione Granger de aproximadamente unos treinta años permanecía sentada en una silla mecedora con un bebé en brazos, observando a los dos niños con expresión divertida. Su cabello era ligeramente más corto y ahora estaba bien arreglado. Portaba unas ropas elegantes, pero a la vez sencillas, su regazo cubierto por un cobertor de color azul claro. Su silla estaba frente a una cuna de color blanco, y una cama matrimonial estaba al fondo de la habitación, adornada con lienzos de un color dorado, y con la ventana lateral a ella dando vista a jardines extensos y a un balcón.

-Niños, si no dejan de pelear, no tendrán postre después de cenar.- A lo que ambos niños cerraron la boca de inmediato.

Pero Hermione ya no se enfocaba en los niños. Se enfocaba en la extraña que parecía ser ella… o tal vez no lo era.

_-Tal vez somos parientes, o tal vez mis padres no me dijeron de alguna hermana que no conozco.- _Pensó negando la posibilidad de que fuera ella quien estaba sentada.

De repente, el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse se escuchó en la planta baja.

-Seguramente que es papá.- dijo a los niños, quienes se emocionaron, mientras se ponía de pie.

Hermione tragó en seco, nerviosa al escuchar esas palabras. Instintivamente se puso aún más nerviosa por saber quién entraría a la habitación. Las palmas le sudaban y sentía la cabeza ligera, incapaz de contener el nerviosismo que recorría a su cuerpo. Aunque… ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? No. Definitivamente esa chica y ella eran muy diferentes. La mujer se veía calmada y segura de sí misma… y Hermione no era ninguna de esas dos cosas.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos cuando la mujer se detuvo inesperadamente.

-Esperen.- dijo con expresión severa.

Los niños se quedaron quietos, como si fueran pocas las veces que su madre les hablaba con ese tono. Ambos buscaron consuelo en el rostro de su madre, pero ella mantenía una expresión consternada. Después de largos segundos, se acercó a la puerta aún con el bebé en brazos y gritó:

-¿Mi amor, eres tú?-

Al no recibir respuesta, la mujer rápidamente se apartó de la puerta con una expresión asustada.

-Mami…- comenzó el pequeño, preocupado, pero su madre se llevó el dedo a los labios indicándole silencio. Se inclinó rápidamente un poco para estar más a la altura de sus hijos.

-Escóndanse debajo de la cama.- dijo con un susurro casi inaudible.

Los niños, asustados, hicieron lo que su madre les dijo. La mujer se arrodilló y les entregó al niño que tenía en brazos, que por suerte continuaba dormido, para que lo escondieran también. Justo cuando se incorporó, corrió silenciosamente sacando su varita para cerrar la puerta con un encantamiento.

Hermione no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero podía sentir la ansiedad y miedo de la otra chica recorrer sus propias venas, tanto que la chica sentía el sudor acumularse en su rostro y que comenzaran a temblar sus manos.

La mujer se colocó tras la puerta, bloqueándola. Pudo observar por la esquina de su ojo a sus hijos, a quienes les dedicó una fingida sonrisa y nuevamente el dedo en los labios, advirtiéndoles que no hicieran el más mínimo ruido. La mujer volvió a enfocarse en la puerta cuando escuchó pasos aproximarse.

Hermione sentía que aguantaba la respiración. Se había olvidado que no estaba ahí físicamente, dejándose absorber por terror y angustia que no debería estar sintiendo.

Hermione gritó cuando la puerta de la habitación estalló en trizas en una ensordecedora explosión. La madre de los niños salió disparada hasta chocar contra la pared, mientras se cubría con los brazos el rostro de las astillas de la puerta. La habitación olía a pintura y madera quemada, haciendo la estancia ahí insoportable.

La mujer no perdió ni dos segundos en ponerse de pie, aunque con dificultad, sujetando su pierna derecha con una mueca de dolor. A través del humo se introdujo un hombre de negro, con una túnica hasta sus pies. El hombre era apuesto, de cabellos negros y ojos azul-verde intensos. Tenía una barba de tres días descuidada, y una mirada intensa e intimidante.

-Vaya, no sabía que terminarías aquí.- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

La mujer tosió tratando de sacar el hollín y el polvo de su garganta.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con ojos llorosos, conteniendo sus tosidos.

El hombre rio sin mirarla. –Qué, ¿Pasan los años y ya no me recuerdas? Me hieres.-

La mujer se quedó observando con curiosidad al hombre, pero en seguida trabó la mandíbula, furiosa.

-Kaeser.- dijo con seriedad.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-Sal de mi casa.- dijo furiosa y asustada. – ¡Ahora!-

-No puedo hacer eso. Verás, tenía una misión en mente y voy a completarla. No creerás que no me he dado cuenta de que tus hijos están debajo de esa cama, ¿O sí?- dijo señalando con calma.

La mujer se tensó visiblemente, y levantando la varita, le lanzó un encantamiento que el hombre fácilmente bloqueó con un gesto de su mano mugrienta.

-No te acerques a mis hijos.-

Kaeser se carcajeó genuinamente, como si hubiera escuchado un buen chiste. –Granger, tú y yo sabemos que hacerte la fuerte no te queda.-

Hermione se paralizó al darse cuenta de que la mujer era indudablemente ella. No pudo evitar analizarla de una mejor manera, tratando de encontrarse a sí misma en su imagen, mientras trataba de concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando con el hombre frente a ella.

-No tardará en…-

-¿Qué? ¿Venir tu esposo?-

La manera en que preguntó hizo que a ambas se les helara la sangre.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi esposo?- preguntó cautelosamente con ojos llorosos la madura Hermione.

Kaeser no respondió, observaba sus uñas despreocupado, con aspecto serio. –Creo que ambos sabemos qué ha pasado con tu esposo.-

La mayor dejó resbalar las lágrimas por sus ojos. Estaba en estado de shock, sin poder moverse. Intentó contener lo más que pudo su tristeza y dolor, por el bien de sus hijos y el suyo propio. Kaeser aprovechó esta oportunidad para lanzar un maleficio debajo de la cama, mostrando a una fuerza invisible arrastrar a los niños por sus tobillos, por lo cual comenzaron a gritar y llorar desconsoladamente. La mujer se abalanzó sobre el hombre sólo para ser arrojada contra la pared. Kaeser levantó la varita y apuntó en dirección de ella.

-Avada Kedavra.-

-¡NO!- gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Hermione retrocedió del pensadero, con la respiración agitada y con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro. Casi perdía el balance mientras trataba de alejarse de la causa que la había puesto en ese estado, pero en seguida sintió un brazo fuerte sujetándola por la cintura.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor, y su respiración era casi histérica.

-Draco, haz que tome asiento.- dijo Dumbledore mientras preparaba un brebaje para controlar los nervios.

-No quiero sentarme.- dijo temblando y buscando la mirada del chico. –No quiero.- insistió.

-Tranquila. No ha pasado nada, todo está en tu cabeza.- dijo Draco de manera tranquila y algo interesada por la chica.

Hermione se sentó con cuidado, aún ciscada en sus pensamientos. Dumbledore le extendió un vaso con un líquido color azul, el cual tomó rápidamente confiando en él.

-Deja que se componga, Draco.- dijo al rubio, quien observaba atentamente las expresiones de la chica. –El tónico la calmará.-

Claramente, Hermione comenzó a relajarse poco a poco dejando su cabeza libre para iniciar preguntas.

-Lo que he visto… ¿Es el futuro?-

-No.- dijo Draco con seriedad. –No es más que una profecía, no significa que vaya a suceder.-

Dumbledore levantó su mano para silenciarlo. –Es, ciertamente, una profecía. Una profecía que extrañamente muestra un pasado incierto y un posible futuro.-

-¿Por qué tiene que ver conmigo, y sobre todo qué tiene que ver con él?- dijo señalando al rubio.

Dumbledore y Malfoy se miraron. El chico finalmente soltó un suspiro y se alejó, concediendo a Dumbledore permiso para que pudiera contar qué sucedía. Parecía molesto pero Hermione no lo veía tan frustrado como otras veces. Tal vez había sacado un peso de encima ahora que ella también sabía lo que él.

-Aún no encontramos el por qué esta profecía tiene que ver contigo, pero se relaciona con Malfoy porque ha tenido este mismo sueño desde que cumplió los diecisiete años, apenas hace dos meses.-

Hermione se volvió a él con rapidez. Poco a poco, el entendimiento comenzó a asentarse en ella. Ahora comprendía. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Malfoy no quería hablar de la visión que ella había tenido por miedo a que ella viera esa posible verdad. Por miedo a que reaccionara de mala manera.

La morena continuaba observando al chico, pero este no le devolvía la mirada. Por primera vez en la vida, comenzaba a sentir un sentimiento diferente a la aversión hacia él. Se sentía agradecida, pero sobre todo estúpida. Tantas veces lo había presionado al punto de quiebre y él se mantuvo firme para evitar que supiera… para evitar que pudiera sufrir.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano del director sobre la suya, que Hermione asoció como el gesto de un cariñoso abuelo a una nieta.

-Creo que debemos empezar por tratar de explicar esta situación.-

* * *

**¡Espero que tengas una linda semana! :3 Puedes dejar un review si quieres.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**¡Hola! ¡En serio perdón por tardarme tanto en subir! ): ¡La universidad me está matando!... Pero bueno. No los hago perder más tiempo. ¡Disfruten! :3**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic! **

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Hermione permanecía quieta, tratando de guardar la calma y compostura. Dumbledore se sentó frente a ella, observando su reacción por unos momentos. Draco parecía inexistente en la habitación, puesto que lo que había hecho desde hace cinco minutos era mirar por la ventana, como buscando una salida a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Dumbledore finalmente se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar, no sin antes dar un largo suspiro.

-Existen dos tipos de profecías, señorita Granger: las que nos muestran un posible futuro, y las que no caben dentro de dicha categoría. Esta, en especial, no nos muestra el incierto futuro, y a la vez, lo hace.-

Hermione lo observaba atentamente, al igual que Malfoy también lo hacía.

-Si analizamos esta profecía, podemos ver que se parte en dos puntos importantes: En un pasado y en un futuro, cosa que nunca antes se había visto. Si este pasado es cierto, podríamos considerar entonces que Bellatrix y el Señor Tenebroso se encontraron la misma noche en que los padres de Harry Potter fueron asesinados.-

Hermione tragó en seco al recordar la escena y se estremeció.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Bellatrix? ¿Por qué antes lucía diferente?-

-La maldad no solo corrompe nuestra mente y corazón, querida.- dijo Dumbledore con simpatía. Hermione instantáneamente observó a Malfoy, casi deseando que las palabras del director pudieran quedarse grabadas en la piel del rubio. Pero el chico no la observó, si algo, se alejó más de la conversación al darle completamente la espalda a la chica.

-Bellatrix hace una mención importante en esa parte de la visión, que tal vez ahora no recuerdes con claridad.- Dumbledore levantó la mano para citar a la mujer. –"Mi Señor sabe que no puedo hacerle eso a mi sangre".-

Hermione lo miró con confusión y esperó a que hablara de nuevo.

-Con "sangre", refiriéndose a un miembro de su familia.-

Hermione tardó unos cuantos segundos en procesar, hasta que de pronto se puso de pie con estrépito.

-Hablaba de su hermana…- dijo mirando al muchacho quien ahora la observaba de una manera fija e intimidante. –Narcisa…-

-Precisamente. Hablaba del único miembro de su familia que tenía, y continúa teniendo vida. Su hermana.- continuó el director.

La chica parpadeó varias veces, atónita. –Pero... entonces… ¿Qué no podía hacerle?

-Eso no podemos tenerlo por seguro. Tengo varias teorías, pero no puedo elaborarlas sin hacer suposiciones sin fundamentos. Lo único que sabemos de aquella noche es una cosa: Bellatrix había conversado con Voldemort horas antes de la muerte de los padres del Señor Potter.

Malfoy movía los pies, observando al suelo con desinterés. Cuando captó la mirada de la morena, volvió a evadir sus ojos.

_Algo no está bien… _Pensó Hermione mirando al rubio con curiosidad, pero hizo caso omiso a sus pensamientos y volvió a enfocarse en el director.

-¿Qué hay de la segunda parte? ¿Quién es Kaeser?-

Esto pareció despertar la atención de Malfoy, quien abandonó su posición en la ventana y se posicionó a un lado de Hermione. La chica no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir el roce de su túnica contra la de ella, por lo que se separó unos cuantos centímetros sin que alguno de los dos presentes se diera cuenta.

-Me temo que no tengo ninguna información acerca de dicho mago. Sin embargo, en la profecía conoce perfectamente quien eres, y tú lo conoces a él. El señor Malfoy y yo esperábamos que lo reconocieras.-

-No lo conozco.- dijo con rapidez. -Nunca lo había visto en mi vida.-

Dumbledore asintió con lentitud, y después habló en voz baja, como para sí mismo. -Tal vez sea que no lo has conocido… aún.-

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta unos cuantos segundos, después de sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, estresada.

-¿Y qué hay de…?- comenzó, pero después cerró la boca avergonzada.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué hay de mi familia?- preguntó sin mirar a ninguno.

-Ah…- asintió el director. –Volvemos a lo mismo, querida. Lo que tú has visto puede o no suceder en el futuro.- dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. –Yo recomendaría que no dediques tantos pensamientos a este asunto. Era importante que supieras de los sueños que ha tenido Draco porque tienes todo el derecho a saberlo y para que tengas cuidado.- dijo con seriedad. -Creo que todos aquí sabemos que el mago tenebroso con el que conversas en la profecía parece ser extremadamente peligroso, por lo que pido a ambos,- dijo haciendo que Malfoy lo observara también, -completa discreción y cautela.-

Hermione se hundió más en la silla, decepcionada de no tener el permiso de hablar de esto con sus amigos o su novio.

-Profesor, creo que ha sido demasiado para ella por hoy.- intervino Malfoy, cosa que Hermione mentalmente agradeció. De una extraña manera sentía que Malfoy podía darle más respuestas de las que le había dado Dumbledore. Ella sentía que el rubio sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

_Lo interrogaré más tarde…_ pensó para sí misma. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos sacudió la cabeza. No podía hacerle eso al chico… No de nuevo. Malfoy había sabido mantenerse callado ante sus preguntas y demandas por el bien de ella. Lo menos que podía hacer ahora era no atacarlo de nuevo con demandas.

-Ciertamente.- dijo Dumbledore limpiando sus gafas. –Será mejor que retomemos esto algún otro día.- dijo, indicando a Hermione que podía salir, lo cual eso dispuso a hacer.

Malfoy salió primero, y esperó a que la chica saliera también.

-Señorita Granger.- añadió Dumbledore, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran atentos.

-Discreción y cautela. Sólo nosotros tres podemos saber de esto.- dijo advirtiéndole.

Hermione asintió la cabeza con rapidez antes de salir por la puerta de la oficina.

Ninguno de los dos se hablaba. Malfoy mantenía la cabeza erguida, mirando al corredor como si observara un punto de fuga en la lejanía. Hermione, por el contrario, caminaba mirando al suelo, siguiendo una línea invisible.

_Debes disculparte,_ le dijo su mente. _¿Qué? ¿Ahora? No es buen momento, está molesto…_

_¿Y cuándo no lo está?_ Le respondió la misma vocecilla interior. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, provocando que el rubio la mirara.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chico de una manera seca.

-Yo… Lo lamento.- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El rubio se detuvo repentinamente. -¿Tu qué?-

-Ya me oíste. Lo lamento.- dijo jugando con la manga de su abrigo, y al parecer distraída con los muy interesantes muros del castillo.

Malfoy se quedó callado, lo cual alarmó a Hermione. Cuando estaba a punto de elaborar su arrepentimiento, el chico se le adelantó.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que escucho un 'lo lamento' de tu parte, Granger.- dijo algo burlón.

-Pues no te acostumbres, no volverá a suceder.- dijo algo molesta y adelantando su caminata para salir de su presencia.

Hermione sintió que algo detenía que siguiera avanzando. Parecía como si sus pies y sus brazos estuvieran atorados en un fango invisible, haciendo imposible que hiciera algún movimiento con sus extremidades. Enseguida se volvió a Malfoy, quien tenía una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltame!-

-Oh, vamos Granger. Yo no estoy sujetándote.- dijo alzando las manos en signo de renuncia, pero con varita en mano, indicando claramente que había sido él el culpable de su inmovilidad.

-Malfoy, hablo en serio, deshaz el hechizo o te juro que…-

-¿Me juras qué?-

Hermione tartamudeó un poco mientras buscaba una respuesta que darle. -Te juro que gritaré.- dijo sin otra alternativa.

–Inténtalo.- dijo serio.-Es sábado, dudo que alguien esté cerca de estos pasillos a estas horas para escuchar los gritos de una sangre sucia.-

Hermione sintió la cólera recorrer sus venas como un hormigueo. – ¡Suéltame maldito bastardo o te juro que te arrepentirás de esto!- dijo enfurecida.

Malfoy no pudo evitar solar una leve sonrisa desganada, posicionándose enfrente de la chica, observando la situación. –En verdad que me causas gracia, Granger. No creo que estés en posición para hacer ningún tipo de amenaza.-

Hermione forcejeó contra el hechizo sin éxito. Después de unos segundos, se rindió. -¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué quieres?- dijo con derrota.

Malfoy comenzó a circularla lentamente, casi con desinterés, pero Hermione lo vio como un depredador acechando a su presa. -Haces preguntas bastante distintas. Considera esto como una pequeña venganza por lo que me has hecho sufrir las pasadas semanas.- dijo atrayendo la atención de la chica. –Y en cuanto a qué es lo que quiero,- dijo posicionándose frente a ella, dejando pocos centímetros de distancia entre ambos. El rubio se mantuvo en silencio, agravando la tensión y los fuertes latidos del corazón de la morena. Malfoy se inclinó más hacia ella, quedando a la altura de su rostro, mirando intensamente a sus ojos, intimidándola. Hermione podía notar los distintos tonos del gris glacial adornado con un poco de verde que la hicieron perderse en ellos por unos instantes.

–Quiero,- dijo con una voz sombría y ligeramente traviesa, -que me pidas disculpas mirándome a la cara.- dijo tratando de suprimir una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Hermione parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de rodar los ojos de manera exasperada. –Por favor, no hablas en serio…- Pero cuando vio que la postura del chico no cedía, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-Apártate.- dijo tratando de retroceder y recobrar su espacio personal, pero el chico hizo lo contrario acercándose de tal manera que se vio obligada a girar su rostro de costado.

-Malfoy, te juro que…- pero su voz se entrecortó al sentir que el chico comenzaba a acercarse más a ella, de manera que el torso del chico comenzaba a tocar su abrigo de una manera cálida.

-¡Está bien!- dijo fuertemente con voz temblorosa mientras giraba el rostro para casi rozar con la nariz del muchacho. –Lo lamento.- dijo en voz baja sin bajar la mirada, sosteniéndola lo más posible.

-Lo siento, no pude escucharte.- dijo manteniendo su postura y alargando la incomodidad de la morena.

-¡Dije que lo lamento!- dijo furiosa.

-¿Qué lamentas?-

-Lamento haberte cuestionado…-

-¿Cuestionar qué?-

-¡Malfoy, basta! ¡Lamento haberte acorralado! ¡Lamento haberte perseguido y haber intentado buscar respuestas en ti! ¡Pero sobre todo lamento que tenga que compartir esta situación contigo!- dijo gritándole a la cara.

Malfoy inmediatamente se alejó de la chica con expresión completamente seria, a diferencia de unos cuantos segundos antes donde una sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse en su rostro. Parecía sorprendido, pero sobretodo tenía una mirada curiosamente extraña para Hermione. Parecía dolido, y triste, lo cual hizo que la chica quisiera retirar aquella última frase que le dedicó.

-Draco…-

-¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil, ¿O sí?- dijo arrogante, deshaciendo el hechizo y regresando a la chica la habilidad para desplazarse.

En cuanto Hermione recobró la movilidad, recobró también la cólera de hace unos minutos atrás. -Estúpido, maldito, hijo de…- comenzó furiosa y colorada mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo, pero el chico no perdió ni un segundo y despareció de su vista con un movimiento de su varita.

Hermione permaneció de pie procesando lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando hubo recobrado la compostura, se percató de que le faltaba aire y se recargó contra uno de los muros tratando de recobrarlo.

_¿Qué demonios le sucedía a ese chico?_ Pensó Hermione molesta por sus acciones. _Algún día terminará por matarme. ¿Qué cree que acaso me impresiona que haga ese tipo de estupideces?_

La chica dejó la mente en blanco hacia su propia pregunta, pero en seguida negó rotundamente cualquier respuesta que pudiera agravar su situación. _No. De ninguna manera la había llamado su atención ese maldito engreído._

Pero la morena no podía negar que se sentía culpable ante la mirada que le había dado el rubio. No podía olvidar la mirada que le dio unos instantes antes de desaparecer.

La chica se compadeció de él un momento antes de mantener su compostura. _Es él quien saca estas reacciones en mí, no yo. _Dijo encaminándose fuera de aquél vacío corredor. Fue entonces cuando recordó que se suponía que vería a un cierto chico junto al lago para una caminata.

-¡Mierda!- dijo mientras apuntaba su varita para desaparecer, pero después recordó que ella no era Malfoy, quien podía romper las reglas y salirse con la suya. Maldijo de nuevo por lo bajo mientras se apresuró en dirección hacia los jardines, corriendo.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Ginny caminaban rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor después de haber pasado la tarde fuera de las instalaciones del castillo.

-¿De qué creen que hayan estado hablando Malfoy Hermione?-

-Harry, has hecho la misma pregunta por lo menos tres veces. No tenemos ni la más remota idea.- comentó su novia mientras saboreaba una paleta de caramelo.

-Es que todo resulta de lo más extraño. En primer lugar, ¿Qué hacían los dos juntos en la Casa de los Gritos? ¿Y por qué Dumbledore está tan interesado en ellos?-

-Por si no lo recuerdas, fueron ellos quienes presenciaron la reunión de los mortífagos.-

-Ya lo sé, Ron.- replicó molesto. –A lo que me refiero es a que ese asunto debe de tratarse con aurores, no con estudiantes de sexto año.-

Ginny se detuvo con una expresión confundida. –Muchos de los asuntos que trataron tú y Dumbledore también le correspondían a los aurores, pero él te los confió.-

Harry se quedó en silencio, evidenciando que estaba severamente molesto.

-¿Esto no se trata de que Dumbledore no te haya incluido en esta nueva información, o sí?-

-Tiene exactamente todo que ver.-

-Harry…-

-No, Ginny, escucha. Durante toda mi vida he sabido guardar cualquier cosa que me ha confiado. He sabido enfrentarme a lo más peligroso que existe, y ahora parece que ya no le soy importante en ese aspecto. Ya no soy lo suficientemente "elegido" como para enterarme de los planes de los mortífagos, ni mucho menos que Dumbledore haga caso de mi existencia.- dijo sacando los sentimientos que tenía dentro.

-Harry- comenzó la pelirroja de manera preocupada. –Tú sabes que eso es mentira…-

-¿Lo es, Ginny?- dijo interrumpiéndola y sacando en ella una expresión de sorpresa. -¿Es verdaderamente una mentira? No. Las cosas han cambiado entre Dumbledore y yo, y no creo poder perdonarle el hecho de que ni siquiera se ha dignado a hacerme saber por qué.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la Sala Común con pasos largos.

-Harry…- dijo Ron tratando de llamar su atención, pero el chico de gafas simplemente lo ignoró.

-Harry, ¡Espera!- dijo Ginny molesta dirigiéndose detrás de él, seguido por su hermano, pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con una situación que ciertamente resultaría catastrófica: Malfoy se acercaba en la misma dirección en la que ellos.

-¿Por qué la cara larga, Potter?- dijo burlón.

-¿Qué demonios te importa?-

Malfoy pensó unos segundos, y asintiendo, se propuso a continuar su camino. –Tienes razón. Me importa lo que a una mierda.-

Harry lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a retroceder. -¿Dónde está Hermione?-

Malfoy rio sarcásticamente. -¿Qué, ahora soy yo cuidador de sangre sucias?-

Una bofetada le atravesó el rostro con dureza. Cuando el rubio se volvió violentamente, observó a la pequeña pelirroja frente a los dos chicos, con una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

-Vaya, Potter. No sabía que ese gremlin tuviera más agallas que tú.-

-Cállate.-

-Intenta obligarme, cicatrizado.-

Dos varitas se encontraron en el aire, repeliéndose entre sí por un maleficio.

* * *

Hermione salió del castillo a toda prisa. Mientras más se acercaba a donde estaba una silueta reconocida, más potencia sentía en sus pulmones y en sus piernas.

Cuando por fin llegó a donde el chico, lo tomó desprevenido y se lanzó sobre su espalda, causando que se diera media vuelta y casi la tirara al suelo.

-¡Hey, tranquilo! ¡Sólo soy yo!- dijo la chica riendo de manera divertida.

-Me doy cuenta.- dijo el chico sonriendo y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. –Hola, hermosa.-

Hermione en seguida se puso de pie, con un color rojo carmín adornando a sus mejillas, haciendo que Alan soltara una carcajada.

-¿Después de tanto tiempo aún te pones colorada?-

-Prácticamente han sido unas semanas.- dijo haciendo que Alan rodara los ojos de manera divertida.

-Aun así, es suficiente tiempo.- dijo riendo.

-Déjame.- dijo algo con media sonrisa, pero algo molesta consigo misma y sus reacciones, dirigiéndose a donde sus pies le permitieran, pero en seguida sintió un par de brazos rodear su cintura, deteniéndola en el lugar.

-Suéltame.-

-¿Por qué?- dijo acercándose más a ella.-

-Estoy enfadada.-

-No lo estás.- dijo dándole un beso en la parte alta de su cabeza mientras apretaba su abrazo, provocando que la chica se rindiera a él como gelatina.

-Está bien, no lo estoy.-

-Lo sabía.- dijo el chico, triunfador.

-Sabes,- dijo girando en sus brazos. –No puedes hacer eso cada vez que peleemos.- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-¡Esto! Comportarte lindo para que yo perdone tus faltas.-

Alan pensó en esto durante unos segundos. –Cierto, pero entonces puedo hacer esto.- dijo colocando una mano en su mejilla para después besarla con cariño durante unos segundos, que a la chica le parecieron varios minutos largos. -¿Qué te parece?-

La chica fingió pensar la situación. –Creo que está bien por ahora.- dijo evocando una sonrisa en el ojiverde.

-Yo creo que estaría bien siempre.- dijo tomando su mano mientras comenzaba a contornear la orilla del lago.

-Sí… siempre.- dijo la chica verdaderamente feliz, acercando su cabeza para descansarla en el hombro del chico mientras caminaban.

* * *

Después de contornear dos veces al lago, y de hablar acerca de ellos y sus intereses, decidieron, por la hora, regresar al castillo antes de que las puertas cerraran.

En cuanto se aproximaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Hermione pudo distinguir que algo no estaba bien.

-¡Harry, basta!- dijo una voz furiosa proveniente del otro lado del muro, la cual inmediatamente reconoció como la de su amiga.

Hermione no perdió dos segundos para encontrarse del otro lado del muro y presenciar la escena que se desenvolvía.

-¡Harry Potter, detente ahora mismo!- gritó la castaña con fuerza, pero el que se detuvo no fue el chico de lentes, sino el rubio contra quien peleaba. Malfoy se puso de pie, y enseguida se dispuso a retirarse, pero Hermione puso una mano en su pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? ¡Mira el desastre que has hecho!- pero el rubio tomó su mano y la apartó de su espacio, haciendo que la chica se tambaleara un poco hacia atrás.

-¡Hey!- protestó Alan encaminándose hacia el rubio, furioso.

-¡Alan, basta!- pero este la ignoró y apuntó directamente al rostro de Malfoy con la varita.

-Si yo fuera tú, escucharía a Granger. No debo recordarte como acabaste la última vez.- se burló Malfoy frotándose la mejilla, haciendo que Alan se abalanzara sobre él.

Lo que había comenzado como una pelea entre dos, había terminado como una pelea entre todos los presentes. Hermione, trataba de separar a Malfoy de Alan, mientras que Ginny le reclamaba a Harry y Ron lo defendía.

De pronto, un sonido estrepitoso llamó la atención del grupo. Al volverse, observaron la presencia de la profesora McGonagall, quien no se veía nada contenta.

-¿Alguien quiere intentar explicarme qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?- dijo mirando directamente a Hermione, quien, al igual que los demás, permaneció en silencio.

McGonagall dejó pasar unos segundos, esperando alguna respuesta de los alumnos, pero lo único que recibió fue silencio.

-Muy bien. Detención a todos. Mañana por la noche.-

Como si sus palabras los hubieran golpeado fuera de su trance, todos comenzaron a argumentar en su defensa a la vez.

-¡Silencio!- reprendió la profesora fuertemente, haciendo que todos cerraran la boca sorprendidos. –Les otorgué una oportunidad para hablar, y decidieron no tomarla. Asuman ahora las consecuencias.- dijo mientras se alejaba por el corredor.

-Profesora, no puedo tener detención mañana en la noche, hay cosas importantes que…-

-Señor Malfoy, la próxima vez que tenga cosas importantes que hacer, considere no involucrarse en peleas.- dijo dándole una ligera sonrisa sarcástica, la cual causó gracia a Ron y a Alan.

En cuanto se fue, los chicos se quedaron en silencio. Harry fue el primero en intervenir.

-Ginny, yo…-

-No me hables.- dijo con seriedad, antes de marcharse a la Sala Común.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, la tensión visible en el aire. Ron finalmente se decidió en seguir a su hermana y tratar de razonar con ella. En cuanto Alan observó a Hermione, ésta le volteó la cara.

-Oh vamos, no tú también.- dijo de una manera que hizo que Hermione se volviera a él tan rápido que pareció que la cabeza se la había despegado del cuerpo.

-¡¿No yo también?! ¡Tú eres quien se involucró en este asunto cuando claramente habíamos hablado de que no me gusta que me defiendan!-

-¿Y que se supone que deba hacer? ¿Quedarme quieto mientras este bastardo dice cosas infames de ti?- respondió molesto.

-¡No, lo que debes hacer es simplemente no perder la compostura!-

-¡Mira quién habla!- dijo señalándola, haciendo que soltara un ruido frustrado.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan imposible! ¡Hasta Malfoy se comporta más civilizado que tú!-

-¿Ahora vas a defenderlo?-

-¡No lo estoy defendiendo!-

-¡Claro que lo haces! ¡Desde que salimos no puede pasar un día sin que hagas un comentario u otro de él! ¡Me tiene harto!-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo la chica controlando el rubor que amenazaba por provenir.

-¡Lo es! ¡Lo haces tan seguido que no te das cuenta!-

-Yo…-

-¡Basta!- Interrumpió Harry furioso, haciendo que ambos se callaran, pero continuaran severamente enfadados.

Después de tomar aire unos segundos, Hermione moderó su tono de voz.

-Me dirigiré a la Sala Común. No quiero que me sigas, y no quiero que me hables.-

-Hermione…-

-Hablo en serio.- dijo mirándolo con una seriedad que no le dejó otra opción al chico, y que hizo que mirara al suelo, derrotado.

Antes de irse, Hermione dio una mirada de reojo a Malfoy, esperando ver la misma reacción de apatía e indiferencia de siempre. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con sus ojos puestos directamente en ella, y una pequeña sonrisa adornando la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

**Uhhhh... Ya se pusieron las cosas complicadas entre los dos enamorados... :P**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Hello! (: Una disculpa por no haber subido a tiempo, pero bueno, ¡Aquí está! Espero que lo disfruten mucho, es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

La noche siguiente llegó relativamente pronto.

Los seis permanecían impacientes en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, esperando su castigo, sin dirigirse una palabra entre sí. Harry estaba a un lado de Ginny, (al parecer se habían reconciliado en la Sala Común el día anterior), Ron a un lado de Ginny y Hermione a un lado del pelirrojo, seguida por Alan y Malfoy.

Enseguida se volvieron al sonido proveniente de la puerta que se abría, mostrando a la profesora con dos lámparas encendidas en ambas manos.

-Síganme,- dijo con tono serio, pero Hermione pudo jurar que una pequeña sonrisa se había escapado de sus labios, como si la situación le resultara cómica o ridícula.

En cuanto salieron de las puertas del castillo, cuatro de los chicos se percataron de que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No puede ser…- dijo Ron cubriéndose la cara con estrés, mientras que Harry suspiraba fuertemente y Hermione cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny asustada.

-No es nada,- dijo Harry tratando de calmarla. –es sólo que ya habíamos estado en una situación parecida antes.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

-Se refiere que no es la primera vez que recibimos un castigo en el bosque prohibido.- interrumpió Malfoy sin algún rastro de emoción en su rostro, recordando su primer año en Hogwarts.

-Esperen, ¿El castigo es en el bosque prohibido?-

-En efecto, señor Blackwell.- dijo McGonagall con voz jovial y entretenida. –Pero esta vez, Hagrid no los acompañará como cuando eran pequeños. -dijo dirigiéndose a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Malfoy.-Creo que son lo suficientemente mayores para "aventurarse" solos, ¿No lo creen?- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-Profesora, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos a estas horas de la noche en el bosque?-

La profesora se detuvo justo antes de atravesar los árboles que señalaban la entrada de su destino.

-Verá señor Weasley, la profesora Sprout comenzará nuevas lecciones con los alumnos de segundo año, por lo que ha sembrado unas flores nocturnas en el centro del bosque. Gracias a la luz de la luna, las flores estarán listas para ser colectadas y entregadas a tiempo a la profesora para antes de la siguiente mañana. Por lo general la profesora hace esto todas las lunas nuevas, pero creí conveniente que se tomara un descanso.

El silencio aún predominaba, hasta ser interrumpido por Malfoy.

-Vaya, en primer año estuvo peor, ahora solamente utilizaremos nuestras varitas…-

-Me temo que no lo harán, señor Malfoy. Sólo uno de ustedes permanecerá con su varita, exclusivamente para algún caso de emergencia.-

En seguida y a la vez, un alboroto de protestas se desató entre los presentes.

-¡Pero profesora, el centro del bosque está bastante lejos de aquí! ¡No llegaremos a tiempo para el amanecer!-

-¿Qué sucederá si nos encontramos con mortífagos? ¿O con creaturas peligrosas? ¡Necesitamos nuestras varitas!-

-¡Este castigo es estúpido!-

-¡Silencio!- interrumpió severamente la profesora, haciéndolos callar. –No habrá más discusión sobre el asunto. Se adentrarán en el bosque, y les recomiendo que lo hagan rápido. Esto les servirá a permanecer juntos, y en poner su confianza en otros. Deben aprender que los conflictos no hacen más que llevar a otros conflictos. ¿Quedó claro?-

-Sí profesora.- contestaron algunos a regañadientes.

-Bien.- dijo mientras extendía la mano. –Entreguen sus varitas, exceptuando al señor Malfoy.- dijo dando comienzo a una nueva oleada de protestas, pero antes de que continuaran protestando, McGonagall levantó la mano para silenciarlos. –Lo harán de esta manera, a menos que quieran doble castigo.-

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Alan le entregaron sus varitas, éste último dándole una expresión molesta a la profesora.

-Mejore su actitud, señor Blackwell. Necesitará depender de sus compañeros para regresar a tiempo al amanecer.- dijo entregándole una de las lámparas de aceite, a la vez que le entregaba otra a Harry. Después se dirigió a Malfoy.

-Ya escuchó mis palabras, señor Malfoy. Sólo podrá hacer hechizos para defenderse y a sus compañeros, no para facilitar su tarea, de lo contrario, me daré cuenta de ello.- dijo mirándolo con una expresión casi amenazante.

Malfoy asintió una vez con solemnidad.

-Perfecto.- dijo retrocediendo unos pasos. –Espero que este recorrido les sirva para reflexionar un poco.- Después, con una última mirada a los seis, levantó su varita y desapareció, abriendo paso al silencio con excepción de los ruidos del bosque.

-Escuchen.- dijo Hermione tomando la palabra con rapidez antes de perder más tiempo. –Debemos correr en algunos puntos del camino si queremos llegar a tiempo. He leído que el bosque es bastante extenso, y puede jugar trucos en nosotros. Si nos perdemos, sería darle la bienvenida a un segundo castigo.-

-¿Quién murió y te hizo líder?- dijo Malfoy después de estar unos segundos pensativo.

-Basta.- dijo empujando a Alan levemente hacia atrás, al parecer con más fuerza de lo que ella pensaba, porque el chico se tambaleó ligeramente.

-Sólo intentaba defenderte.- dijo Alan, más no como una queja, sino como un hecho.

-No quiero ni necesito que me defiendas.- dijo la chica visiblemente molesta. –Debemos encaminarnos pronto. Harry podrá guiarnos con la lámpara en la delantera acompañado por Malfoy, -dijo haciendo que ambos dieran una cara de profundo disgusto. –Y Alan podrá estar detrás, de modo que tengamos iluminación en los dos extremos. ¿Les parece?-

-Me parece ridículo.- dijo el rubio haciendo que la atención se enfocara en él.

Hermione, conteniendo su rabia e impaciencia le contestó. -¿Qué es lo que te parece ridículo?-

-Todo esto. No debería estar castigado cuando fui yo quien fue la víctima.- dijo haciendo que todos comenzaran a argumentar, pero Hermione permaneció callada. Notaba algo en la expresión de Malfoy cuando hacía que todos comenzaran a pelear, y luego se percató de lo que era. Los argumentos le divertían.

Hermione rodó los ojos, y se acercó a zancadas hacia donde estaba el chico. –Escúchame bien. No tenemos tiempo para estar jugando en estos momentos. Si quieres irte, vete. Pero deja de demorarnos.- dijo fríamente, esperando su respuesta.

Malfoy rio por lo bajo divertido. –Me parece perfecto, Granger. Pero dime, si me voy, ¿Quién los defenderá de las criaturas del bosque si no tienen varita?- dijo retándola.

Hermione se quedó quieta cayendo en la cuenta de su error. No obstante, hizo lo impensable en ese momento: Rápidamente le arrebató la varita al rubio y se soltó a correr dentro del bosque lo más rápido que corría.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡Granger!- gritó fúrico y enseguida comenzó a seguirla, con los demás siguiendo sus pasos.

Hermione no pensaba, sólo sabía que había conseguido que Malfoy y los demás se pusieran en camino, y eso la enorgullecía. Apartó de su camino cuanta rama se le atravesara y divisaba el terreno por el que pasaba con cuidado de no caer. Su respiración aumentaba con medida de que recorría el bosque en búsqueda del centro. Se propuso correr en línea recta para que tarde o temprano llegara a su destino con más facilidad.

Había recorrido ya una buena parte del camino, haciéndola sentir satisfecha. La chica no disminuía su velocidad, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que los otros se habían quedado atrás, dejándola completamente sin luz, y obligándola a detenerse. Su respiración era agitada, y se recargó en un árbol para poder recuperarla, esperando sin éxito a que sus compañeros llegaran pronto.

Después de un minuto de espera, Hermione se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Estaba de acuerdo en que tenía una buena condición física, pero no corría lo suficientemente rápido como para que los otros no la hubieran alcanzado ya.

Recorriendo el camino por el que ya había pasado, se detuvo.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron!, ¡Ginny!- dijo llamando a sus más cercanos, pero no hubo respuesta. El viento se tornó más intenso, haciendo que las hojas caídas de los árboles comenzaran a danzar, provocando múltiples sombras que pusieron a la morena alerta.

-¡Chicos, ¿Dónde están?!- dijo bastante extrañada y comenzando a retroceder por donde vino, la luz de la luna ayudándola un poco para no caer en el transcurso.

En seguida escuchó un ruido y se volvió bruscamente, pero no logró ver nada. Sabía que el bosque comenzaba a jugar sus trucos contra ella, haciéndola creer que había algo esperando para acecharla.

-¿Chicos?- dijo de nuevo fuertemente, comenzando a ponerse ligeramente nerviosa.

En seguida, algo chocó contra ella bruscamente por detrás, haciendo que soltara un grito desgarrador, sacando todos sus miedos a través de él. Inmediatamente sintió una mano cubrir sus labios con fuerza y dirigir sus siluetas detrás de un grueso árbol.

-Maldita sea, Granger, cállate.- dijo Malfoy con un susurro y haciendo que la chica se relajara un poco al saber de quién se trataba. Malfoy la soltó y en seguida le arrebató la varita, sin bajar la guardia y la cautela en su mirada.

-¿Dónde est…?-

-¡Shhh!- dijo con rudeza el chico, observando a sus alrededores.

Hermione lo observaba atentamente. Malfoy observaba todo como si le pareciera nuevo y estuviera vigilante. Después de tensos segundos, el chico se relajó, y se volvió inmediatamente a la chica con expresión enfadada.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir corriendo así como así?!- dijo susurrando severamente.

-Yo…-

-¿Qué eres tan estúpida para no darte cuenta de que algo te pudo haber sucedido?-

-¡Hey!...- comenzó Hermione enfadada, pero se vio interrumpida por la luz visible de las lámparas de sus compañeros.

-¿Hermione, estás bien?- preguntó Alan acercándose rápidamente a ella.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-Ginny vio a una criatura extraña en el bosque, nos escondimos después de que Malfoy decidió ir tras de ti.- dijo Ron ojeando al rubio con gesto acusatorio.

Hermione ignoró esto y se volvió a su amiga. -¿Qué clase de criatura?-

-No lo sé.- dijo Ginny con una expresión seria, pero tranquila. Parecía como si no hubiera hecho ni el más mínimo esfuerzo al correr, lo que hizo que Hermione tratara de moderar su respiración. –Sólo sé que era grande… y con pelo.- concluyó tratando de alivianar la tensión.

-Bien.- dijo Harry posicionándose en medio de ellos. -Propongo que todos cooperemos y vayamos juntos,- dijo ojeando a Hermione, -hacia nuestro destino. Se acerca la medianoche.- dijo pasando de largo y siguiendo el camino, seguido de Ron y Ginny.

-Ya escuchaste a San Potter, Granger. Nada de desviaciones.- dijo Malfoy burlón, por lo que ella rodó los ojos y le volteó la cara, siguiendo a sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, Alan le bloqueó el camino.

-Hermione, ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Escogiste el peor momento para ello.- dijo tratando de pasar por él, pero el chico la bloqueó de nuevo, haciéndola suspirar.

-Sólo quería disculparme…-

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera responder, Malfoy se entrometió. -¡Oh, por favor! ¿Pueden dejar sus estúpidos argumentos empalagosos para cuando regresemos? Comienzo a sentir asco.- dijo el rubio siguiendo a los otros, evitando que alguno de los dos pudiera responderle.

Hermione se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, exasperada. Y sin más que decir, siguió a sus compañeros.

La noche se volvía cada vez más oscura y fría, haciendo que Hermione lamentara no haber traído un abrigo más grueso.

Los chicos permanecían en silencio, visiblemente agotados. Habían estado caminando por bastante tiempo sin divisar ningún campo de flores nocturnas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando?- preguntó Ginny arrastrando los pies con cada paso que daba.

-Supongo que unas dos horas.- dijo Harry replicando con un bostezo, el cual le pegó a Ron, y este a Hermione.

-Paremos por favor, no puedo más con el sueño.- dijo Ginny, haciendo que se detuvieran un poco, más todos sabían que sólo sería para descansar los pies.

-Concuerdo con la pequeña chispa de alegría.- dijo Malfoy refiriéndose a Ginny. –Hay que descansar un rato.- dijo sentándose.

-Malfoy, si te sientas te quedarás dormido.- dijo Hermione quien permanecía de pie, más los demás comenzaban a sentarse.

-No, no lo haré.- dijo con simplicidad.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- dijo Hermione rindiéndose y sentándose a su lado.

-Digamos que no soy fan de ver a sangresucias morir en mis sueños. Estoy acostumbrado a estar despierto.- dijo en voz baja.

Si Hermione hubiera estado más cuerda, le hubiera contestado de alguna manera, pero se limitó a observarlo y asentir con la cabeza. Habían colocado las dos lámparas en medio de ellos, de modo que el calor que liberaban los calentaba.

Fue después de unos segundos en silencio que Hermione se percató de cuan cansada estaba. Los ojos se le cerraban inconscientemente y comenzaba a sentir la cabeza pesada. Observó que no era la única que sentía esto, viendo en sus compañeros las mismas reacciones.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndose de pie.

-Pero si acabamos de sentarnos.- dijo Ron protestando.

-Y si seguimos sentados, nos quedaremos dormidos. Vamos.- dijo Hermione estirando su mano hacia Ginny quien se rehusaba a tomarla.

-Ginny, toma mi mano.- dijo en tono de orden.

-¿Por qué es que cuando tienes sueño eres tan mandona? Aprende de mí, que me tomo las cosas a la ligera y disfruto de la vida.- dijo con las palabras corridas y sin hacer ningún sentido, provocando que Hermione esbozara una sonrisa.

Ginny tomó la mano de la chica y se puso de pie, seguida de Harry y Ron, pero Alan y Malfoy seguían sentados.

-Vamos, levántense.- dijo Hermione tendiendo la mano primero a Alan, el cual tomó con rapidez y se puso de pie, contento de que Hermione le dirigiera la palabra de nuevo.

Malfoy la miró y Hermione lo hizo también. Sin otra opción, le tendió la mano para que la sujetara, pero este la apartó y se puso de pie de un salto. Hermione lo observó extrañada, pero sacudió la cabeza recordando que se trataba de Malfoy, el chico que la odiaba desde el primer año.

-Bien, debemos continuar. Llegaremos más rápido de lo que pensamos, pero debemos apresurarnos.- dijo Alan con ánimos sorprendiendo a la chica, pero no obstante le agradeció mentalmente.

Antes de que alguno pudiera responder, un eco sonoro se escuchó proveniente del cielo, obligándolos a permanecer callados. El sonido fue largo y vacío, definitivamente no humano. Después de que el sonido se hubo silenciado, los chicos se relajaron.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó Ginny extrañada.

-Probablemente fue un búho.-

-No seas idiota, Alan. Los búhos no hacen ese tipo de sonidos.- le espetó Ron asustado.

-¿Entonces qué demonios fue?-

El sonido se escuchó de nuevo, pero esta vez más cerca. La respiración de Hermione se fue agitando, y comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta: tenía un presentimiento de que algo estaba mal… muy mal.

-Creo que puede escucharnos.- dijo Hermione susurrando a los demás.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos?- dijo Alan también en susurros.

-Creo que sería mejor si…- pero no terminó de hablar cuando se percató de que un frío espantoso comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo y también al bosque.

Hermione, captando lo que significaba, se volvió hacia Harry, quien se tensó.

-Harry…-

-Corran.- dijo el chico con un susurro cauteloso, pero en eso, una figura tenebrosa salió de entre los arbustos, provocando el mismo sonido que antes.

Alan retrocedió, soltando la lámpara que tenía en mano, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- gritó por encima del sonido.

-¡Dementor! ¡Corre!- dijo Hermione tirándolo de la túnica y corriendo en dirección opuesta a la figura.

Todos comenzaron a correr con rapidez liderados por Harry, quien ahora poseía la única fuente de luz.

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada. -¡No lograremos escapar de él con la lámpara!-

-¡Pero sin lámpara no tendremos luz para el camino!-

-¡Harry, eso no importa ya! ¡Déjala caer!- dijo la chica impaciente, logrando que Harry le obedeciera y dejara la lámpara atrás y dejándolos en la oscuridad, corriendo a ciegas.

Siguieron corriendo rápidamente, desviándose para poder esquivar al dementor que los seguía muy de cerca.

Hermione poco a poco comenzaba a sentir que su respiración se dificultaba, de manera que correr al mismo paso que los demás le parecía insoportable. Tropezó ligeramente con una rama, sintiendo un ardor en su mejilla izquierda, pero inmediatamente se reincorporó y se escondió detrás de un árbol, tratando de calmarse. Ginny la alcanzó seguida por Harry, quien se colocó tras ellas.

Al no escuchar el ruido del dementor, la pelirroja soltó un suspiro.

-Lo hemos perdido.- dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro, ya que lluvia helada poco a poco comenzaba a caer, arruinando más su noche.

-No. Los dementores no se detienen hasta obtener lo que quieren.- dijo Hermione preocupada.

En eso, un grito fuerte provino lejanamente de entre los árboles.

-¡Ron!-gritaron los tres al reconocerlo, y en seguida se dispusieron a correr en dirección a él.

Harry se les adelantó, por lo que no lograron verlo a cierta distancia por la falta de luz. Fue entonces cuando el dementor las sorprendió sacándoles el aire, y erizando los cabellos de la nuca de la morena. El dementor se acercó a Ginny y comenzó a succionarle la felicidad.

Hermione, sabiendo que nada podría distraerlo más que un hechizo, comenzó a gritar desesperada al único que sabía que portaba una varita.

-¡Draco!- gritó fuertemente, pero el chico no apareció.

Hermione se colocó frente a su amiga, sin alguna otra opción. Sintió que la felicidad abandonaba su cuerpo, haciéndola recordar sus fracasos, sus tristezas, y sus momentos de soledad. Recordó las veces en que sentía que Voldemort había ganado, que había perdido a sus amigos, que sus profesores la habían menospreciado, que Draco Malfoy la había llamado sangresucia.

-¡Draco!- gritó entre sollozos histéricos, la lluvia empapándola de pies a cabeza, limitando más su vista, pero el chico continuaba sin aparecer.

Hermione se desplomó, sintiendo que la felicidad no volvería jamás, dejándola en un estado sin sentido y sin esperanzas. Sentía que el lodo manchaba sus ropas y su cabello, pero no le importaba. Observó a su amiga desvanecida en el suelo, pero no sintió preocupación ya. Observó que Harry la observaba y la llamaba mientras la sacudía fuertemente de los hombros, pero ella lo escuchaba distante, como si el mundo al que pertenecía la hubiera abandonado. Ya nada importaba.

Fue entonces que distinguió algo que la sacó de su trance. Una luz de color azul se mostraba reflejada en los charcos de agua, dándole una sensación de ligero interés. Levantó la cabeza con pesar hacia la fuente de la luz, y observó una silueta de un enorme escorpión luminoso, que parecía que la observaba con cuidado. En seguida, el escorpión se lanzó sobre ella, aturdiéndola.

Poco a poco, la motivación y felicidad comenzaron a reinstaurarse en ella, y se puso de pie. Fue entonces que observó al rubio con la varita extendida, dirigiendo un hechizo hacia la figura tenebrosa, conteniéndola en una burbuja de luz, y alejándola de donde ella estaba.

Un ruido a un lado de ella llamó su atención, y observó cómo Ginny también se reincorporaba con ayuda de Harry, con una mano sobre su cabeza y el cabello empapado cubriéndole la mayor parte del rostro. La pelirroja observó también al rubio con expresión sorprendida.

-Ginny, Hermione, ¿Están bien?- preguntó el chico de lentes, pero ninguna respondió. Parecían estar en trance por la magia que estaba sucediendo frente a ellas.

Alan y Ron los alcanzaron, el primero posicionándose a un lado de su novia y mirándola atentamente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con genuina sinceridad y miedo, obligando a Hermione a mirarlo.

-Lo estoy.- dijo tomando su mano, por lo que Alan la sujetó fuertemente en un abrazo.

Cuando Malfoy hubo ahuyentado al dementor, se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos, con expresión mareada.

-Malfoy, ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Harry serio.

-Perfectamente, Potter. Fue como una atracción en un parque de diversiones.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuera un perro, intentando secarse el cabello.

-Claro. Un parque de diversiones de terror.- contribuyó Ginny con pesar.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se sacudieron el lodo, que poco a poco desaparecía con la lluvia.

-Opino que se vayan a la mierda las reglas de McGonagall.- dijo Malfoy haciendo un movimiento con la varita y evocando de ella una fuente de luz, a lo que ninguno protestó.

-¿Deberíamos continuar?- preguntó Hermione, pero al ver los rostros de los demás, consideró que no fue una buena idea hacerlo.

-Oh sí, tú continúa si eso quieres. Yo me voy directamente de vuelta al castillo, buenas noches.- dijo Malfoy dando literalmente media vuelta en dirección opuesta.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Harry señalando a una parte cercana del bosque. Se volvieron hacia un campo de flores de color dorado que emanaban una luz extraña.

-No me digan que las hemos encontrado.- dijo Ron incrédulo.

-Pues créelo.- dijo Ginny dijo rodando los ojos también incrédula y dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda, siguiendo a Harry.

Enseguida los demás también los siguieron. Alan adelantándose a ayudar a Harry, quien tenía flores pegadas a su ropa por todos lados, haciéndolo lucir como una especie de hada luminosa.

-No sabía que tu patronus es un escorpión.- dijo Hermione sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Granger.- le espetó.

-Lo sé.- dijo posicionándose frente a él. –Pero me gustaría saberlas.- dijo finalmente con una muy leve sonrisa dándole la espalda y dejándolo visiblemente desconcertado.

* * *

Después de que lograran divisar el humo proveniente de la cabaña de Hagrid, la tensión y cansancio del grupo comenzó a alivianarse.

-¡Tierra! ¡Al fin!- dijo Ginny eufórica.

-Ginny, nunca estuvimos fuera de ella.-

-¡Silencio Ron! Déjame disfrutar este momento.- dijo suspirando fuertemente y exhalando como si detectara un exquisito aroma.

-¿Y bien?-

-Lo único que huelo es lodo.- dijo evocando risas de todos excepto de Malfoy, quien se limitó a una muy pequeña sonrisa, o eso creyó Hermione.

-¿Qué hora es ahora?- preguntó Alan

-Creo que son las seis de la mañana.- dijo Harry observando al cielo, que comenzaba a aclararse

-Maldita sea. No tendremos ni una hora para dormir.- dijo Ron con las manos en el rostro.

Cuando por fin hubieron salido de los árboles, divisaron la silueta de la profesora McGonagall, quien estaba con ropas para dormir y con el cabello acomodado de un lado, sujetando una vela. Cuando llegaron frente a ella, le mostraron las flores, agotados.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la profesora. – ¿Sucedió algo en el camino?-

-Sólo diré que me rehúso a formar parte de estos castigos de nuevo.- dijo Malfoy con un montón de flores entre su túnica.

-Me parece perfecto, señor Malfoy. No pelee la próxima vez y todos nos evitaremos esto.- dijo haciendo a todos suspirar.

-Veo que cumplieron con mis requisitos, excepto uno.- dijo señalando a la varita de Malfoy, la cual permanecía encendida.

-Perdimos las lámparas al ser atacados por un dementor.- dijo Hermione haciendo que la profesora se volviera hacia ella de manera tan brusca que casi le rompe el cuello.

-¿Dementores?- dijo con severidad, a lo que asintieron los demás.

McGonagall suspiró preocupada, mientras pensaba. Después de un tiempo, habló de nuevo.

-Bien, informaré esto al profesor Dumbledore más tarde. Están excusados de las actividades del día de hoy, por lo que recomiendo que duerman.-

Todos sonrieron agradecidos, y le dieron las gracias, entre ellas sobresaliendo la gratitud de Ron, llamando a la profesora una "Santa y considerada mujer".

Después de que la profesora los hubiera despedido, todos se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con excepción de uno.

-Hey Malfoy.- dijo Harry asentando silencio entre ellos y captando la atención del rubio. Harry asintió con la cabeza en su dirección, a lo que Hermione supuso que el rubio se burlaría, pero no lo hizo, sólo se limitó a mirarlo sin ninguna expresión y continuar su camino. Hermione lo notó tenso, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

* * *

Al llegar a la Sala Común, Harry, Ron y Ginny se dirigieron rápidamente a las duchas para después dormir.

-Estoy agotada.- dijo Hermione a Alan –Iré a ducharme también.-

-Hermione.- dijo Alan captando su atención. –Estamos bien, ¿No es así?-

Hermione se quedó pensativa unos instantes, pero después suspiró.

-Trabajaremos en eso, Alan.- dijo una leve sonrisa sin ganas, para que se diera cuenta de que no estaba enfadada con él. –Te veré mañana.-dijo cansada y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

En cuanto comenzó a subirlas, sintió un extraño sentimiento en ella, y se detuvo.

Comenzó a sentir calor y a la vez frío, y una ansiedad grande recorrerla. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontroladamente y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Su visión se nubló y sus rodillas comenzaron a debilitarse.

-¿Hermione?-

Su garganta comenzó a cerrarse y comenzó a dar suspiros largos y temblorosos, desesperada por aire.

-¡¿Hermione qué sucede?!- dijo Alan asustado colocándose a un lado de ella.

Hermione cayó al suelo con las manos en la garganta, tratando de respirar sin éxito. Los ojos le lloraban y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse.-

-¡Alguien ayúdenme! gritó Alan extremadamente asustado, por lo que los alumnos de Gryffindor comenzaron a salir de sus habitaciones.

-¿Qué le sucede?-

-¡Ayúdenla!-

-¡Que alguien haga algo!-

La chica luchaba por no perder la conciencia. No podía controlar su cuerpo ni sus acciones, temblando con más violencia y azotando la cabeza contra el suelo. Sentía que las sacudidas violentas le iban a romper la espalda por la fuerza en la que venían. Comenzó a sentir un miedo intenso recorrerla, y trató de gritar por ayuda, pero sólo la observaban estupefactos. _¿Por qué nadie hacia algo para salvarla?_

De repente vio como el círculo de espectadores se abría con brusquedad, y el rostro de Draco Malfoy estaba sobre el de ella. Sin perder tiempo, el chico le abrió la boca y le introdujo algo dentro, lo cual la obligó a tragarse.

Después de que lo hubo hecho, su garganta se fue abriendo poco a poco, así como los temblores comenzaron a disminuirse. Sintió que el miedo y la angustia la abandonaban, dejándola en tranquilidad. Estaba severamente agotada y al borde de la conciencia, tratando de mantenerse despierta para averiguar qué le había sucedido.

-Malfoy… ¿Qué has hecho?- escuchó la voz de Alan.

-La salvé.-

-¿Cómo has sabido qué estaba sucediendo?- preguntó Ginny con voz asustada y con la nariz congestionada a causa de lágrimas.

-Yo… simplemente lo supe.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- respondió Alan molesto, pero una voz de una chica interrumpió la discusión.

-Madam Pomfrey viene en camino.-

Lo único que Hermione recordó fue como comenzó a sentirse ligera y tranquila mientras era colocada en una camilla, dejando que la oscuridad la sedujera hacia un profundo sueño y se borraran de su presencia los múltiples rostros que se posaban sobre ella.

* * *

**O:! Chan chan chaaaan! ¿Qué les pareció?**


	16. Anuncio

**Hola a todos. Sé que no he subido nuevo capítulo desde hace mucho, y por eso lo siento.**

**La verdad es que me han tocado semanas muy pesadas, con exámenes, estrés, ansiedad y bloqueos al escribir. No me parece justo continuar la historia sólo por continuarla, de manera mediocre, y escribiendo a lo tonto. Creo que se merecen una muy buena historia, y por eso les pido tiempo. ¿Cuánto? No lo sé. Tal vez 3 días o tal vez 2 semanas. Eso sí, no pienso abandonar esta historia por nada, así que por favor perdónenme y ténganme paciencia.**

**Muchas gracias en verdad por seguir esta historia, y gracias por su comprensión. Cualquier cosa, estaré viendo reviews o mensajes.**

**De verdad me apena mucho, espero comprendan.**

**WhereIsTheBlack**


	17. Capítulo 16

**¡Por fin! Lamento mucho la tardanza, ¡Pero he vuelto! Hice este capítulo muuucho más largo para compensarles... ¡Espero les guste! :)  
De nuevo empiezo con exámenes pronto, así que por favor ténganme un poquito de paciencia para el siguiente, aunque estoy segura de que no tardaré tanto en subir como en esta vez :3**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!**

**WhereIsTheBlack**

* * *

Sombras. Parecían como entes flotantes que nublaban su conciencia. Hablaban fuertemente a la vez, por lo que no podía concentrarse en una sola voz o palabra. No tenía miedo, pero sí le extrañaba por qué tantos sonidos resonaban en su cabeza. _¿Qué no veían qué tan solo quería dormir? _

Los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes. Sentía por primera vez que su cuerpo estaba siendo desplazado. ¿A dónde? No lo sabía. Simplemente se conformó con que la situación fuera un sueño.

-¿Qué demonios le ha pasado? Alan, tú estabas ahí. ¿Qué sucedió?-

_¿Qué le sucedió a quién? _Preguntó la chica, curiosa por saber de qué hablaba su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, ningún sonido salió por su boca.

-No lo sé. Estábamos charlando y yo me dirigía al cuarto de chicos. Simplemente se desplomó.- contestó el chico, nervioso. Después Hermione escuchó cómo agarraba aire –Por Merlín, ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?-

Le sorprendió a la chica escuchar su voz entrecortada, como si contuviera lágrimas. Quiso reincorporarse pero no pudo hacerlo, como si una fuerza invisible la presionara hacia el duro colchón en donde reposaba. Confundida, trató de abrir la boca para hablar, pero de nuevo no pudo hacerlo. Sus músculos no obedecían las órdenes de su cerebro.

_Mierda. Creo que me voy dando cuenta de quién están hablando._

-Potter, Weasley, ayúdenme a destender esta cama. Los demás, apártense.- Hermione reconoció la alterada voz de Madam Pomfrey en seguida.

-Wingardium Leviosa.-

Su cuerpo se despegó del colchón para reposar en uno mucho más suave. Sintió como era arropada por cobijas y cómo una pequeña mano fría sujetaba la suya.

-Debo llamar al director de inmediato.-

-¿De qué habla? ¿Qué es lo que tiene Hermione?-

Madam Pomfrey soltó un respiro, aparentemente exhausta. -Será mejor que el director les explique.-

Un estruendoso sonido de puertas chocando contra el muro resonó en la habitación.

-Profesora McGonagall.- dijo la voz de Ginny, mormada por las lágrimas cerca de ella, por lo que Hermione reconoció que la mano que la sostenía era suya.

-El señor Malfoy me ha informado de lo sucedido.- dijo McGonagall llena de preocupación acercándose mientras Madam Pomfrey sacaba de la enfermería a alumnos curiosos que se juntaban tratando de ver qué sucedía.

-Profesora, ¿Malfoy le ha hecho algo?- preguntó Ron enfurecido.

McGonagall tomó aire y se sentó al pie de la cama de la chica. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable de causarle preocupación a la mujer, aunque tampoco sabía qué demonios le había pasado. La profesora comenzó a hablar en susurros.

-La señorita Granger ha sido afectada por un hechizo oscuro… de la magia tenebrosa.- dijo poniéndolos a todos alerta. -Cómo la ha sabido el señor Malfoy no tengo idea, pero sé que si no hubiera estado ahí para colocarle pétalos de _Luminus Lotus, _en estos momentos estaríamos discutiendo los arreglos para su funeral.-

Hermione sintió un golpe de shock recorrer sus venas. Ginny rompió a llorar asustada, sujetando la mano de Hermione con tanta fuerza que la morena estaba casi segura de que se le estaba poniendo morada.

-¿Pero quién la ha hechizado?- dijo Harry con voz entrecortada y seria.

-El hechizo consiste en darle al afectado un objeto en donde el encantamiento está contenido. Si la persona toca el objeto, se desencadena el encantamiento dependiendo de cuánto tiempo le dé quien hechizó el objeto. Por eso este caso será casi imposible de resolver. La señorita Granger pudo haber tenido contacto hace años con el objeto, y el hechizo estar programado para hoy.-

-Déjeme ver si entendí. ¿El mago pudo haberla hechizado por mucho tiempo, y desde hace años atrás?- preguntó Ron visiblemente preocupado, pero la profesora no le contestó, como si le faltara voz o aire para hacerlo.

-¿Pero cuánto?- preguntó Harry

-Eso no podemos saberlo.-

-Hermione es muggle.- interrumpió Alan haciendo que todos, incluida la profesora, se volvieran hacia él. –Lo más expuesta que ha estado a objetos mágicos es aquí en Hogwarts.

-Concuerdo con usted, señor Blackwell. Lo más probable es que alguien en este colegio haya hechizado a su compañera, por lo que estoy doblemente preocupada.-

-¿Pero qué hizo Malfoy para evitar que muriera? -dijo Ron.

-El señor Malfoy contrarrestó el efecto del encantamiento, haciendo que la señorita Granger cayera en un profundo sueño.-

_Falso._ Hermione no estaba en ningún sueño. Estaba tan presente y alerta en la habitación como los demás. La chica trató de hablar de nuevo, pero fue inútil. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada le causó ganas de llorar, pero al igual que su boca no se abría, las lágrimas tampoco salían de sus ojos.

-Profesora, debemos saberlo.- intervino Harry molesto. -¿Cuándo despertará?-

La habitación se tornó silenciosa y tensa.

-El profesor Dumbledore está investigando. Nunca antes se había presenciado una situación como esta, pero estoy segura de que el director tendrá una solución.- dijo tratando de animarles.

-Y la tengo.- dijo una figura tras de ella.

Todos se volvieron hacia Dumbledore, quien había aparecido en la habitación silenciosamente, junto con un muchacho rubio.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Alan serio.

-Señor Blackwell, mientras que usted permanecía a un lado de la señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy no perdió tiempo en ir a buscarme. Creo que tiene tanto derecho como usted de permanecer en esta habitación.-

Harry, Ron y Ginny se sorprendieron. _¿Dumbledore defendiendo a Malfoy? _La situación parecía de lo más extraña y curiosa.

Malfoy miraba al suelo con desinterés, casi con el aspecto de que estuviera obligado a estar ahí. Cuando las miradas de él y los demás se cruzaron, todos volvieron al problema presente, mientras que Alan respiraba con dificultad, con tanta ira que casi no podía controlarse.

-La situación de la señorita Granger es bastante seria.- dijo mirándolos a los ojos a cada uno de ellos, incluida la profesora. –No deben comentar lo que ha sucedido a nadie. Si preguntan, ustedes sólo saben que la señorita Granger se ha desvanecido, ¿Quedó claro?-

Se miraron entre ellos confundidos, pero asintieron.

-Bien. Hay sólo dos maneras existentes de cómo solucionar este problema, y las dos son complicadas: la primera sería encontrar el objeto hechizado y destruirlo cuanto antes…- enseguida, los ojos de Harry se pusieron casi en blanco.

-Pero profesor, podría ser cualquier objeto… tal vez ni siquiera esté en la escuela.-

-… Por lo que también existe una segunda opción,- continuó Dumbledore dándole una mirada a Harry como si lo reprendiera. – La cual implicaría hacer una confesión.-

La habitación de nuevo se tornó silenciosa. Dumbledore al notar esto, continuó:

-Sólo ha habido tres casos en los cuales este hechizo no ha resultado en muerte, dos de los cuales implicaron el encuentro del objeto. Sin embargo, en el tercer caso, la persona afectada fue informada mientras estaba en el estado en el que se encuentra su compañera que su amada esposa e hijo habían sido asesinados. Se cree que el desconcierto fue tan grande que trajo de nuevo a la realidad al hombre, por lo que, aunque no haya sido aprobado por la magia como un método de curación alternativo, creo que debemos intentarlo.-

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? ¿Decirle a Hermione que sus padres están muertos para que el susto la traiga de vuelta?- exclamó Ron molesto con la propuesta.

-De ninguna manera. Esto es lo que deben hacer: Cada uno tomará turnos, si así lo prefieren, de decir algo que les parezca personal para su compañera. Algo tan verdadero y tan revelador que pueda despertarla del sueño. Por favor, debo insistir que se traten de cosas sinceras, de manera que ella pueda darse cuenta de que lo que dicen es verdad, de otro modo no funcionará. Sus padres han sido informados, pero me temo que no podrán transportarse aquí, ya que no está permitido el acceso a personas que no utilizan la magia durante el curso escolar.

-¿Y cómo haremos la confesión? ¿Hermione puede oírnos en estos momentos?-

-Me temo que no, querida. Tendremos que usar un hechizo para que pueda escuchar lo que quieran decirle.-

_De nuevo, falso. _Pensó Hermione, refiriéndose a que podía escucharlo todo, pero volvió a concentrarse en lo que decían.

-Bien, si no hay alguna otra pregunta, debemos comenzar cuanto antes. Si esta alternativa no funciona, tendremos que buscar el objeto pronto.-

-Yo comenzaré.- dijo la profesora McGonagall sin esperar a que nadie respondiera.

Harry, Ron, Alan, Ginny y Malfoy se miraron entre sí, y sin nada más, enseguida salieron de la habitación.

* * *

El decir que Hermione comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, era poco.

_¿Confesiones? ¿Qué clase de confesiones? ¿Y si se trataban de algo que la chica no quería saber? _La chica hizo ademán de respirar hondo, su cuerpo aún inmóvil.

Escuchó que las voces de sus amigos, su novio y Malfoy se alejaban poco a poco, hasta desaparecer seguido de un sonido estruendoso proveniente de la puerta de la enfermería. Aún sentía una presencia cerca de ella, por lo que adivinó que se trataba de su profesora de Transfiguración.

-Albus.- dijo su voz sobresaltando ligeramente a la morena. Un breve silencio se sitúo en la habitación, haciendo creer a Hermione que había imaginado la voz de McGonagall.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones, Minerva.- contestó con un suspiro el director.

-Es importante, Albus.- replicó con consternación la mujer. –Es importante saber cómo ha sabido qué hacer el muchacho.-

-No debes preocuparte, que eso ya lo he hablado yo con él.-

Otro silencio.

-Espero que sea lo que sea, sepas lo que haces, Albus. No olvides con quién estás tratando.-

-Trato con un muchacho de diecisiete años que ahora más que nunca necesita respuestas, Minerva.- replicó severo

McGonagall guardó silencio, y si Hermione pudiera abrir los ojos, podría haber visto las lágrimas contorneando los ojos de la anciana mujer.

-No sé qué es lo que está sucediendo con Draco, pero creo que no necesito recordarte que esta niña es para mí como una hija, y haré lo que sea necesario para traerla de vuelta.-

Los pasos del profesor se acercaron hacia donde reposaba la chica.

-Sé que lo harás.-

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Alan y Malfoy permanecían fuera de la enfermería esperando su turno.

-¿Pero qué le pudo haber sucedido?- preguntó Ginny rompiendo el silencio de nuevo.

-Ginny, será mejor esperar a que despierte. Ella seguramente podrá decirnos qué ha pasado.- dijo Harry tratando de calmarla.

La pelirroja no se conformó con esa respuesta, pero optó por guardar sus comentarios.

-¿Y si no despierta?-

Todos se volvieron a Ron, quien parecía verdaderamente preocupado.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar eso.- dijo Ginny acercándose a zancadas hacia su hermano y conteniendo lágrimas e ira. –Claro que despertará. ¡Por favor, se trata de Hermione! ¿Cuántas veces ha estado en peligro y ha podido librarse de él?- dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma y los demás.

-Tiene razón.- intervino una voz. Malfoy se acercó a Ginny y se posicionó a un lado de ella. –Podrá ser una sangresucia.- dijo haciendo que todos comenzaran a encolerizarse. –Pero- añadió, -Granger es fuerte, fácilmente podrá salir de esto.-

El hecho de que Malfoy se dirigiera a Hermione como fuerte logró animarlos bastante. Todos sabían perfectamente que se odiaban a muerte, y el que Malfoy estuviera de su lado, decía mucho de cuánto había estado cambiando estos últimos meses.

-Eso no explica cómo fue que supiste que Hermione estaba mal.- intervino Harry con seriedad.

Los demás se percataron de que se les había escapado esto, y se volvieron al chico con una expresión dura y fría.

Malfoy los miró fijamente, desafiante. –Eso no puedo decirlo.-

-¡Por supuesto que puedes, idiota, y lo harás! Pero si quieres, déjame motivarte a hacerlo- dijo Ron comenzando a sacar su varita.

-No creo que este sea el momento para que termines desmayado, Weasley.- dijo Malfoy chasqueando la lengua, pero tranquilo. –Te recuerdo que nuestras confesiones son…-

-¿"Nuestras" confesiones?- interrumpió Alan furioso. -¿Y qué clase de confesión podrías decirle tú a ella? Ni siquiera la conoces. Y ella te odia.-

-Lamentablemente, Blackwell, he estado en esta escuela mucho más tiempo que tú, de modo que si se trata de conocerla, la conozco desde hace cinco años y medio.-

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Tú no tienes ninguna confesión para hacerle, lo más probable es que termines diciéndole cosas horribles para asustarla o sacarla de quicio!-

-¿Y cómo demonios sabes que yo no tengo nada que decirle?-

-¿Qué? ¿Le dirás acaso que estás enamorado de ella?- dijo el ojiverde con tono sarcástico.

Malfoy soltó una risotada fuerte, resonando en los muros y los pasillos.

-Blackwell, no sabía que tenías sentido del humor.-

-Ya ves que lo tengo, ahora lárgate.-

-No lo creo.- dijo Malfoy después de fingir pensar un rato. –Creo que me quedaré aquí.-

-Hijo de…-

-Malfoy.- dijo la voz temblorosa de Ginny, captando la atención de todos. Malfoy inexplicablemente guardó silencio, como si Ginny lo tuviera hechizado de alguna forma. –Por favor, vete.-

El rubio trabó la mandíbula y se quedó quieto. -¿Y por qué crees que voy a obedecer lo que me dices?-

Ginny se volvió a él furiosa, y acercándose a él a zancadas lo sujetó por el cuello de la túnica, desesperada -¡Porque esto no es un puto juego!- bramó histérica. – ¡Mi mejor amiga puede que no despierte nunca!… y…-

Pero la chica no pudo terminar la frase. Enseguida se desplomó en el suelo llorando histéricamente, por lo que Malfoy, asustado, retrocedió observando cómo los tres chicos se acercaban a la pelirroja para tratar de calmarla.

Malfoy, sin nada más que hacer y sintiéndose incómodo, finalmente optó por desaparecer del sitio. Trató de borrar de su mente el rostro sufriente de la menor de los Weasley, pero no podía conseguirlo, y poco a poco comenzó a sentir lo este tiempo había estado reprimiendo: un miedo y ansiedad atroces que comenzaban a desgarrarle las entrañas.

* * *

Los sollozos suprimidos de la profesora McGonagall comenzaron a salir al aire. Hermione se sentía pesada, como si alguien le estuviera presionando el pecho torturándola. Y vaya que era una tortura. Quería que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente, pero ni siquiera podían formularse en sus ojos, haciéndola sentirse impotente y de cierta manera, inútil.

-Ascoltis Permetea.- pronunció la profesora.

Instantáneamente la chica comenzó a escuchar dentro de sus pensamientos la voz de su profesora.

-Sabes que siempre te he visto como una hija.- comenzó lentamente. –Y siempre lo serás para mí. Desde el primer día que vi como observabas y explicabas todo lo que sabías de la escuela, no pude evitar recordar a Christine. Ella era como tú: inteligente, hermosa, y sobre todo apasionada. Tenía muy buenos amigos aquí, como también enemigos.-

Hermione vio una imagen mental de la persona descrita: Se trataba de una hermosa joven de aproximadamente su edad, con el cabello dorado recogido con un broche de color plateado, y portando las ropas de Gryffindor. La chica se veía sonriente mientras entraba al Gran Comedor, y pudo observar a otras tres chicas y dos chicos charlando animosamente con ella.

-La magia era su mundo entero, por lo que no se le dificultó graduarse como un auror. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron los problemas.-

La profesora suspiró hondo, y prosiguió después de un breve silencio. –Fue difícil observar cómo cayó en la oscuridad. Era aquélla época, tú sabes, cuando el Señor Tenebroso estaba en su auge máximo, y comenzó a reclutar magos como sus seguidores.-

Hermione observaba como las imágenes iban cambiando, como si le contaran un cuento dentro de su cabeza. Observó cómo la chica, ahora de aproximadamente veintitrés años caminaba por un callejón oscuro, sus ojos azul claro vigilantes de cualquier actividad de aquél lugar. Se le presentó un hombre encapuchado, por lo que ella se arremangó la túnica y le mostró su brazo izquierdo, delatando la marca de un mortífago.

-Christine hizo cosas terribles. Tan terribles que no me quedó más remedio. Me vi obligada a hacer lo peor.-

Una versión joven de la profesora se presentó en su mente, acompañada del profesor Dumbledore y otros profesores que reconoció como antiguos de Hogwarts, reunidos en un salón oscuro. Hermione se sorprendió al ver a los padres de Harry y a los de Neville también ahí, como también a Sirius, a Lupin y a Peter Pettigrew. Firmaban un papel, y se marcaban una pequeña F en el brazo, por lo que la chica reconoció que se trataba de la primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

La imagen cambió a unos ruidos estruendosos: Las puertas de hogares volaban en pedazos, y los inocentes eran masacrados por figuras con máscaras. Las casas eran quemadas, los niños y niñas asesinados a sangre fría. Los enmascarados se quitaban las máscaras y revelaban rostros demacrados por el odio. Hermione observó como la última figura se quitaba la máscara, revelando a una mujer horrible, con ojeras marcadas y con los dientes podridos. La chica que una vez fue bella, ahora parecía un monstruo.

La joven McGonagall atravesó la puerta a través de cenizas y escombros, y después de una batalla de hechizos logró deshacerse de los enmascarados, exceptuando al último, que tenía la varita alzada.

McGonagall dejó caer el brazo, casi rendida y con la mirada decepcionada… profundamente entristecida. Se limpió la cara cubierta de cenizas y se acercó a la figura con paso firme.

-Nunca es tarde para volver atrás.- dijo suplicante, el tono de voz un tanto más jovial que el de ahora. Sostenía una mirada firme, un fuego visible en sus ojos. Pero la figura no la escuchó, y con un rugido inhumano cargado de furia y odio, le lanzó un maleficio. Hermione sintió una profunda angustia por unos momentos, pero la profesora logró bloquear el maleficio, haciendo que este rebotara contra la figura que lo había hecho y saliera disparada contra el muro, desplomándose este en ella, acompañado de escombros, polvo y fuego.

-Agradezco no haber visto su rostro aquél día.- dijo la voz de McGonagall, sacándola de esa horrible memoria. –Pero nunca podré perdonarme de no haber sido capaz de verlo venir. De no haber podido detenerla y que se quedara conmigo.- dijo con voz mormada por las lágrimas. –Pero a la vez doy gracias que se me ha permitido ver la bondad y dulzura que tenía mi hija en otra persona, que sé que es una gran bruja.-

A Hermione se le heló la sangre. _¿McGonagall tenía una hija? Y… era una mortífaga. Pero eso no era lo peor… McGonagall la había… ella…_

McGonagall se quedó en silencio. Tal vez para observar si había un cambio en la postura de Hermione.

-Nunca me podré perdonarme lo que hice jamás.- insistió la mujer. –Pero pensé que sería bueno que lo supieras.- dijo, la última palabra entrecortada por las lágrimas.

Hermione sintió como el colchón de su cama subía un poco, evidenciando que el peso que estaba ahí se había ido.

La chica no pudo hacer más que forzarse a contenerse. Tenía que ser fuerte: Le quedaban aún más confesiones por escuchar, que no estaba segura de que fueran a despertarla por felicidad.

* * *

Los chicos observaron cómo McGonagall salía de la habitación, disimulando estar bien, pero con los ojos y la nariz roja. Se detuvo frente a ellos.

-El hechizo es Ascoltis Permetea.- y dicho esto, siguió con su camino.

-Mi turno.- dijo Ginny sin esperar respuesta, y pronto estuvo tras las puertas de la enfermería antes de que alguien pudiera protestar al respecto.

Ginny se acercó sigilosamente a la chica, como si esta pudiera percibir sus movimientos o sus expresiones. Después, suspirando, se sentó en la cama.

-Ascoltis Permetea.- dijo apuntando la varita al oído derecho de la morena, e inmediatamente, escuchó la respiración de su amiga.

-No estoy segura de qué es lo que voy a decirte.- comenzó con una pequeña risa sin vida. –Es decir, me conoces de todo. Todos mis secretos, mis aventuras, mis temores… Sabes de toda mi vida.- dijo con un nudo en la garganta tratando de no llorar al igual que Hermione, que aunque Ginny no pudiera ver sus lágrimas, sentía que una presión en el pecho y garganta se apoderaban de ella.

-Eres mi mejor amiga.- continuó. –Eres la hermana que nunca tuve, y en quien más puedo confiar, incluso más que en mi madre. Si te pasara algo, parte de mí se perdería completamente.- Poco a poco el tono de voz de la chica fue cambiando. –No puedes hacerme esto. No puedes dejarme. Eres mi hermana, y eres una de las personas a quien más quiero en este mundo. Siempre has estado ahí para mí, desde tonterías, como la del primer año que me oriné en la cama porque extrañaba a mis padres y me prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie,- dijo con una ligera risa, -Hasta las cosas más serias: cuando te confesé que siempre había estado enamorada de tu mejor amigo.- dijo la voz dentro de sus pensamientos, cargada de dolor. –Hermione… no sé qué sería de mí si no despiertas. Por favor no me hagas esto. ¡Lucha! ¡Despierta!-

Hermione comenzó a escuchar doble, y se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba vocalizando lo que sentía.

-¡Dime qué debo hacer! ¡No puedo pasarme la vida buscando un objeto que no sé dónde coños está!- dijo enfadada. -¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¡Respóndeme, te lo suplico!- dijo destrozada. –No me dejes, por favor…-

La pelirroja se dejó caer en la cama llorando amargamente. Hermione observaba la imagen mental que la chica emanaba, y todo era dolor. Hermione trató con todas sus fuerzas levantarse y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no pudo. Quiso gritar de desesperación, pero tampoco pudo hacerlo. Las puertas se abrieron y escucharon las voces de Harry y Ron, tratando de llevársela, lo que puso a la morena aún más triste.

-Ginny vámonos.- dijo su hermano.

-Suéltame.-

-Ginny por favor.-

Finalmente lograron llevársela. La tristeza de Hermione se profundizó para luego transformarse en ira. _¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto Ginny? ¿Qué no veía que ella también sufría?_ Pero la chica sabía que ahí estaba el problema. Ginny no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Hermione la escuchaba a la perfección y que había sentido su dolor enteramente.

-_Maldita sea_.- se dijo para sí. -_¿Por qué no he despertado? Las confesiones anteriores deberían haber sido lo suficientemente fuertes para haberlo hecho. ¿Será que no podré despertar jamás?- _se preguntó desesperada.

Hermione dejó ir a sus pensamientos, y esperó la siguiente confesión, perdiendo las esperanzas de que diera resultado.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió lentamente y poco a poco la noche dominó el día. Hermione se había pasado una media hora escuchando la confesión de Ron, que más que una confesión, era una verificación de sus sospechas.

-Siempre estuve enamorado de ti. Desde el día que nos conocimos, hasta hoy. Pero fue el día que peleamos seriamente que tuve que obligarme a no hacerlo. Eres una persona muy valiosa para mí, y no quiero perderte. Perderte sería lo peor que podría pasarme.-

Hermione escuchó un largo suspiro.

-Sé que no me correspondes, y sé que mi temperamento no es el mejor. Pero quiero que sepas que siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Algo que espero que algún día reconozcas y valores, y espero que dejes al estúpido de Blackwell por ello.- dijo un poco molesto.

Hermione rodó los ojos internamente con una sonrisa. Por mucho que Ron tratara de ser romántico, siempre seguiría siendo Ron: su mejor amigo. Tenía razón, ella no le correspondía, y había creído equivocadamente que él ya la había superado. Sin embargo, esta confesión no le había servido de nada, ya que Hermione siempre había tenido la sospecha de que Ron sentía algo más que amistad por ella.

El chico se puso de pie, y con cuidado colocó un beso en la frente de la chica.

-Despierta ya, Hermione. Te necesitamos.- dijo suplicante. Después se quedó en silencio, pero como si quisiera añadir algo más.

Sin embargo, el chico tragó saliva y sacudiendo la cabeza retrocedió y salió de la enfermería.

Hermione trató de suspirar en vano. Su cuerpo comenzaba a estar harto de estar en aquella misma posición todo el día, y esperaba con ansias que Madam Pomfrey la vistiera con ropas de noche para que por lo menos sus extremidades se movieran. Sintió que el frío se colaba por la ventana y la abrazaba con fuerza, poniéndole la piel de gallina. El sonido del viento la arrullaba al igual que las ligeras gotas de lluvia que escuchaba caer y quiso dormir.

El sonido familiar de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y se concentró en tratar de adivinar de quién se trataba. Sólo faltaban dos personas que estaba segura que irían a confesarle, más ella esperaba con ansias la confesión de una tercera persona. Esperaba a la persona que la había salvado de la muerte.

A pesar de ello, esa persona no fue Draco. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de su mejor amigo. Ella lo sabía no por su respiración entrecortada ni por sus pasos, sino por la manera en que sujetaba cuidadosamente su mano, como si ella fuera de porcelana.

Harry pronunció en voz baja el encantamiento. La chica escuchó su respiración como la de todos los demás, pero la del muchacho era calmada, como si estuviera previamente calculada o ensayada.

-Hermione, no soy la mejor persona indicada para hacerte volver a la realidad.- comenzó, para después tomar un pesado suspiro. –Sé que lo sabes todo sobre mí, como yo espero también saberlo de ti, por lo que no espero quitarte mucho tiempo, y dedicarlo a buscar el objeto que te tiene así. Te prometo que lo encontraré.- dijo decidido. –Mi confesión es sincera: siempre te considerado como la madre que nunca tuve. Cuando pienso en mi madre, pienso en ti, y viceversa. Eres el mejor ejemplo que haya podido seguir y continuaré siguiendo.-

Hermione creyó que había terminado.

-No pienso hacer esto sin ti. No pienso continuar mi vida sin ti, sin tu sabiduría y sin tu amor.- dijo. –Te prometo que no te quedarás así. Haré lo que sea por traerte de vuelta, y lo conseguiré, así que no te preocupes por ello.- y apretando su mano, se puso de pie y se marchó.

A Hermione no le molestó en absoluto que se visita haya sido breve. Sabía lo mucho que había sufrido Harry a lo largo de su vida, y cuanto se había obligado a endurecer su corazón a causa de ello. Hermione aplaudía su valor, y su capacidad por brindarle un poco de paz.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, sacándola de sus casillas. Estaba harta de escuchar los sentimientos de los demás sin poder compartir los suyos.

La cama se hundió de nuevo, indicándole a la chica que alguien se había sentado. Los segundos pasaron lentamente, y Hermione pudo distinguir un ligero sonido en sus oídos a causa del silencio.

Esperó impacientemente a que la persona que tenía enfrente hablara, pero por mucho que pasara el tiempo, no lo hizo. La chica se extrañó. _¿A quién demonios tenía enfrente? ¿Alan?_

La persona no habló ni se movió, y la morena se sintió en cierta manera asustada. Había una persona que estaba sentada en su cama sin emitir ni un solo sonido y observándola en esos instantes, pero lo que casi evoca un grito de su boca fue el sentir una mano acariciar sus cabellos.

-Despierta mi amor, te quiero de vuelta conmigo.- dijo la voz tierna de Alan relajándola. El chico continuó acariciando sus cabellos por un rato, casi llevándola a un sueño profundo. Recobró la conciencia, sin embargo, cuando sintió la mano del chico abandonarla y escuchar sus pasos alejarse. El encuentro le había parecido de lo más extraño. Había pensado que Alan le diría una larga confesión en vez de un breve encuentro. Poco a poco el sueño la fue dominando, la cabeza dándole vueltas, el cuerpo incómodo y doliente. Sin darse cuenta, su conciencia ya había dejado el mundo de la coherencia.

* * *

Un ruido la despertó. Se asustó un poco al no recordar en dónde estaba y por qué todo estaba tan oscuro, pero poco a poco recuperó la compostura. Sentía que las ropas que se le pegaban al cuerpo eran mucho más suaves y cálidas que las que tenía anteriormente, por lo que asumió que Madam Pomfrey le había cambiado la ropa.

De nuevo el sigiloso ruido. La chica se puso alerta tratando de adivinar de qué se trataba. No sabía si la enfermería tenía a otros estudiantes enfermos o no, y quería saber si se trataba de eso o de algún intruso.

-_Por favor_.- se dijo tratando de calmarse. _-¿Quién querría atacarme en la enfermería?-_

-_Tal vez la misma persona que te puso en este estado_.- se contestó sin poder evitarlo, y sintiendo el terror recorrerla.

De nuevo otro ruido. La chica sabía que definitivamente no estaba sola y sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, aunque no estaba nada segura de que se percibiera tocando su pecho. La cama se hundió ligeramente, y la chica puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba más que asustada. No sabía qué hora era, pero sabía que no eran horas de visita.

La cama se hundió cada vez más hasta alcanzar un punto de reposo. La persona no se movió, y por un momento llegó a pensar que tal vez se trataba de Alan de nuevo. Más se llevó la sorpresa de que esta persona sí habló:

-Ascoltis Permetea.-

La chica reconoció la voz de inmediato y sintió la garganta secársele. Toda la tarde se había resumido en este momento para ella: La confesión de Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy, al contrario de los otros, habló con prisa. Hermione escuchó sus primeras palabras con un tono precavido y algo distante, evidenciando que estaba vigilante de que nadie pudiera observarlo.

-No sé si me escuchas Granger, pero por si acaso, debo decirte algo antes de que despiertes. Debo confesar que lo vi venir. Lo vi venir y no te lo dije. Sabía perfectamente el día y la hora en que caerías en este estado, pero no tuve las agallas como para decirlo en voz alta. Llámame cobarde si quieres, pero no pienses que no me importó, porque si me importa. Yo no pido que estas cosas… estas visiones pasen. Desde que cumplí diecisiete han sucedido, y no tengo ni puta idea de por qué, ni por qué tienen que ver contigo.- dijo cortante y guardando silencio unos momentos.

-Lo lamento.- dijo ahora con más lentitud. –No debería haber sido así. Creí que si recolectaba los pétalos a tiempo podría salvarte, pero no funcionó. Ahora estás en un especie de coma. Vaya esfuerzos los míos.- dijo con un tono sarcástico.

Hermione tuvo un flashback a aquél día en que había encontrado a Malfoy en el invernadero, sorprendiéndolo con pétalos en la mano. Malfoy no había robado aquellos pétalos para hacer una maldad… los había robado para ella… para cuando esto sucediera.

Hermione sintió ganas de vomitar. Se sentía culpable, idiota, y bastante confundida. La voz del rubio invadió su mente de nuevo.

-Maldita sea Granger.- dijo exasperado. –No puedo creer que me importes… no puedo creer que estos sueños me hayan hecho cambiar tanto. Yo no soy así. No soy una buena persona, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré, y ahora me siento como un idiota por ti. Siento como si me conocieras... ¿Por qué te acercas a mí cuando trato de alejarme? ¿No te das cuenta de que puedo ser peligroso? Sabes bien que mis padres son mortífagos… ¿Por qué eres la única que cree que no puedo lastimarte?- las preguntas se soltaron casi a la vez, urgentes por una respuesta que ahora no podía ser dada. –Granger… Hermione.- dijo corrigiéndose.

Hermione sintió algo extraño al escuchar su nombre. No sabía si lo que sentía era algo bueno o malo… sólo sabía que la había desarmado y desconcertado por completo.

-No sé lo que quieres de mí. Sólo sé que no entiendo cómo es que una chica como tú busque comprender a un chico como yo.- dijo con la voz entrecortada, sorprendiendo a Hermione. _-¿Acaso Malfoy estaba llorando?-_

Después de unos breves momentos, el chico prosiguió.

-No quiero que mueras.- dijo decidido –Créelo o no, sangresucia, eres la única persona en este mundo que me busca y no sé por qué, y quiero saberlo. Quiero saber por qué eres tan importante para mí. No deberías serlo… Eres una sangresucia, y yo un miserable.- dijo finalmente.

No había palabras para describir cómo se sentía la morena. Sentía todos los sentimientos que había experimentado en su vida a la vez, como si una bomba dentro de ella hubiera estallado. Sintió que Malfoy se había puesto de pie, pero no le importó. Estaba tan ciscada en dar vueltas a las palabras que había escuchado que no le importaba el tiempo, ni su incomodidad, ni su situación, ni la presencia del chico. Estaba en una especie de trance eufórico. Un trance terrible. Su mente no podía decidirse. Simplemente su conciencia no estaba ahí.

Lo único que la trajo de vuelta fue una sensación que hizo que el corazón casi se le saliera por la boca. Sentía la respiración de Malfoy bastante cerca de su rostro, y la chica, contuvo la respiración sobresaltada. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y sentía que las manos, las axilas y la cabeza le empezaban a sudar. No estaba emocionada… estaba más que nerviosa. No sabía qué era lo que esto podía significar.

Toda cordura se perdió al sentir un par de labios rozar con los suyos ligeramente, como un fantasma dándole un pequeño soplo. Sentía como si una fuerza inexplicable poco a poco le quitara la vida y llenara su ser con algo mucho mejor. Con algo que llenaba hasta el último poro de su piel con éxtasis.

Hermione abrió instintivamente los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy. Sabía que el beso no la había despertado. Debía haber sido a causa de algo verdadero y sincero. Malfoy por primera vez había reconocido que la necesitaba, y sobre todo, que la quería.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando…-

* * *

**(8) Con un beso de amor soñéee, y un príncipe que me lo dé... Hahaha es broma... ¿Qué les pareció?**


End file.
